EXOST
by BabyMinga
Summary: [CHAP 8 UPDATED!] Kehidupan Tao (17) berubah total saat bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol "Tao benar-benar sudah merubahmu Kris."— Chanyeol. "Aku Wu Yizi. Anak Kalian di masa depan." "Hiks… bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis kalau kau akan mati di masa depan, Kris?"— Tao. KrisTao/TaoRis/ChanTao/HunTao/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/HunHan/ChenMin/SuLay/KaiSoo/All Official Couples
1. Chapter 1

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary :**_ Tao awalnya adalah seorang siswa biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan dua manusia asing bernama Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka mengatakan kalau Tao adalah bagian dari EXOST! Bagaimana kehidupan Tao setelahnya? **TAORIS/KRISTAO/FANTAO | All EXO Members and Official Couples.**

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

.

.

Aku, Huang Zitao. Berasal dari China dan akhirnya terdampar di Korea Selatan karena kedua orang tua ku meninggal.

Aku, Huang Zitao. Tujuh belas tahun dikelas XI sekolah menengah atas di sebuah sekolah terpencil di sebuah desa.

Aku, Huang Zitao. Manusia biasa.

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

.

Sang penguasa siang mulai lelah dan waktunya sang pendamping untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang; menggugurkan daun-daun yang mulai menguning (karena musim gugur) berjatuhan.

Sepoian angin turut membawa teriakan marah seorang wanita parubaya.

"Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan kau baru pulang?" wanita yang rambutnya mulai memutih setengah itu mengelus-ngelus telapak tangannya yang memerah— dia baru saja menampar seorang pria manis di hadapannya.

"Bi, aku ada tugas kelompok. Aku sudah menundanya dari minggu lalu," balasnya pelan.

Wanita itu mendecih tak suka. "Kau menumpang di sini dan seharusnya kau melakukan yang baik padaku Huang Zitao! Aku yang memungutmu dan membiayai hidupmu!"

Pria manis itu— Tao, masih menundukan kepalanya.

Hei, itu bukan keinginannya untuk diasuh oleh seorang nenek sihir seperti wanita di hadapannya. Dia ikut wanita itu juga karena si nenek sihir yang memelas agar mengasuhnya. Toh, saat itu dia berpikir itu adalah pertolongan karena dia tidak tau harus berjalan kemana di Korea Selatan ini.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf dan maaf? Persetan dengan sekolahmu dan mulai sekarang, TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG NAMANYA SEKOLAH!"

**BLAM**

Bibi Sung menutup keras-keras pintu kamarnya. Dia meninggalkan Tao yang mematung di tempat. Putus sekolah di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun? Gila! Dia lebih baik mendengar berita 'Miyabi Ingin Naik Haji' daripada mendengar dirinya berhenti sekolah.

Tao bangkit dari simpuhannya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar Bibi Sung. Menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan kencang.

"Bibi, aku akan bekerja lebih giat. Aku janji! Izinkan aku tetap bersekolah yah, Bi? Bibi! Oy, Bibi!"

"JIKA AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN, TAK ADA YANG BISA MERUBAH PIKIRAN KU!"

Setelahnya Tao mendengar bantal dilempar dan bertubrukan dengan pintu.

.

Tao melemparkan tas sekolahnya dengan asal. Dia seperti orang yang kehilangan poros hidupnya. Tatapannya menyendu saat dilihatnya meja belajar yang berisi buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah dan belajarnya. Dia memang bukan orang yang pintar. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap berusaha menjadi pintar.

"Meoong~"

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya saat indra pendengarnya menangkap suara yang familiar dengan telinganya. Senyum lebar terkembang saat melihat siapa atau apa yang mengeluarkan suara mengeong itu.

"Shi~" panggil Tao.

Kucing itu mengerti dan mendekati majikannya.

"Meeooong~"

Tao menggendong kucing kesayangannya yang bernama Shi dan menimang-nimanya seperti ibu menggedong bayinya. Untuk malam ini, biarkan dia melupakan sejenak kepenatannya.

.

.

.

Kereta express itu berhenti dengan mulus dan aman. Perlahan-lahan, pintu terbuka dan para penumpang mulai berhamburan keluar. Tapi, di antara para penumpang, ada dua sosok yang paling mencolok. Dua pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata pria asia dan gaya berpakaian mereka yang terlihat modis dan berkelas.

Satu di antara mereka menyengir lebar dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Satu lagi, tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau meminta ku menaiki kereta ekonomi Park Chanyeol?" pria berwajah datar itu menaikan nada suaranya tapi, wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak akan mati, 'kan… Krissie~." Si penjawab lalu tertawa terbhak-bahak, meskipun pria di sebelahnya menatapnya tajam.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan iringan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang di sana. Mereka mengacuhkan semuanya. Hanya sesekali Park Chanyeol memberikan wink atau senyum manis dan lebar ke arah orang yang menurutnya menarik.

"Jangan tebar pesona Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendengus, "kau juga! Jangan sok dingin dan misterius seperti itu Kris Wu Yi Fan, Kevil Li, Li Jia heng. Weeee!" mehrong.

Kris tak menjawabnya. Dia tetap berlalu meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Park itu, yang masih saja melakukan tebar pesona pada semua orang.

.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini~" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur berwarna putih tanpa melepas alas kakinya.

Kris menatap datar Chanyeol dan merapihkan perlengkapan pribadinya selama di sini. Liburan seminggu cukup bagus di daerah terpencil di Korea Selatan ini.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menemukan salah satu Exost di sini?" gumam Chanyeol asal.

Kris cukup tertarik dnegan topik ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Berarti kita harus membawanya," ucapnya santai.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan sebuah gelang perak yang terpasang di tangan kanannya. Gelang berlambang phoenix. Dia lalu membalik tangannya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama lambang yang sama dengan gelangnya— burung phoenix.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah para Foe sudah memiliki Permata *Osiris?"

Kris menutup kopernya dan meletakannya di bawah kasur.

"Heum. Sejauh ini, kita paling lemah. Lebih baik kita memiliki Permata *Obelix, daripada tidak sama sekali. Lalu, kita bisa menang satu langkah dari foe jika memiliki Permata Ra."

Kris menatap datar Chanyeol. Ada kalanya seorang Park Chanyeol bisa serius seperti ini.

"Yah, kita berdoa saja kita bisa menemukan Ra."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini beda dari biasanya. Tak ada seragam, tak ada tas, tak ada barang bawaan berat di punggungnya. Yah, seperti kata bibinya kemarin, no school anymore. Tao sempat menangis semalaman. Dia pasti akan rindu dengan Sungjong— teman sekolahnya yang benar-benar sealu ada di sisinya.

"Shi, aku pergi dulu, yah. Aku akan kembali nanti. Tidak malam seperti kemarin. Hanya mengantarkan kue-kue ini ke kota. Jadilah kucing yang baik." Tao memeluk kucingnya erat-erat.

Pagi ini, dia tidak pergi untuk bersekolah. Bahkan tak akan kembali bersekolah. Dia harus pergi ke kota untuk mengantarkan kue-kue buatan bibinya. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh akan dia tempu tanpa uang jajan. Hanya ada uang untuk menaiki angkutan umum.

"Meooong~" Shi mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya pada dada Tao yang tertutupi mantel tebal.

Tao terkekeh geli kemudian meletakan kucing itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"See ya, Shi!"

.

.

.

Aku, Huang Zitao. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun dan aku harus berhenti sekolah.

.

.

.

Ini belum musim dingin. Ini masih musim gugur dan kenapa dinginnya seperti musim dingin? dan lagi kenapa, dia— Huang Zitao, d : Tural || Fantasyeletakan kucing itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

bal.

n rpasang di tangannya. gelang k.

k harus berjalan sendirian di tengah dingin musim gugur seperti ini?

"Aku menyedihkan." Dia tersenyum miris.

.

"Kris…"

"…"

"Kris…"

"…"

"Kris W—"

"Bisakah kau diam Park Chanyeol? Jika kau hanya ingin bilang betapa banyaknya daun-daun yang berguguran, tolonglah diam!" Kris berbicara dengan sangat cepat.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Kenapa dia harus menjadi sepupu Kris yang memmiliki sifat luar biasa berbeda darinya? Chanyeol ingin sekali memarahi buyut dari buyut-buyut-buyut-nya. Kenapa mereka harus memiliki ikatan darah dengan seorang Kris Wu?

"Bukan, Wu! Lihatlah cincinmu. Bersinar!" Chanyeol berbicara antusias.

Kris buru-buru melihat cincin perak berwarna senada dengan gelang Chanyeol. Cincin berlambang naga itu bersinar. Perbedaan ekspresi muncul dari wajah tampan Kris.

"Chan…"

"Iya. Dia berada di sekita sini!" Chanyeol menjijitkan tubuhnya bermaksud mencari seseorang yang dimaksud.

"Chanyeol, ayo!"

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang yang kelam. Siapa orang bodoh yang ingin keluar di tengah dingin seperti ini? – hanya dirinya saja. Terkutuklah Bibi Sung itu!

**Traak**

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menggenggam erat pegangan pada keranjang kuenya. Tidak mungkin di hutan ini ada orangnya. Iya mungkin ada. Tapi hanya beberapa orang. Lagipula, daritadi dia hanya sendirian. Tao bisa merasakan auranya bukan manusia.

"Hantu?" ucapnya gugup.

Tak ada sama sekali suara-suara lainnya. Hanya ada suara daun-daun yang saling bersinggungan dengan ranting.

"Mungkin hanya hewan biasa." Dia mencoba santai. "Tapi bagaimana jika hewan itu adalah harimau? Singa? Atau buaya terbang? – coret opsi terakhir.

"Tidak. Mamalia tidur untuk berhibernasi. Tapi buaya terbang?" Dia mencoba untuk kembali berpikiran positif.

Tak mau menunggu lama, dia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

**Trraak**

**Sreeet**

"Grrrr…"

**DEG!**

Ada suara geraman setelahnya. Tao sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikiran positif untuk kali ini. Dia sudah berjanji pada Shi untuk pulang dengan selamat. Dia tidak ingin pulang dengan hanya nama RIP Huang Zitao. No!

"ROOOAAAR!" sesosok makhluk mengerikan keluar dari semak-semak.

Itu bukan singa; itu bukan harimau dan itu bukan buaya terbang-_-. Itu adalah monster. Monster berkepala singa raksasa dan berbadan buaya raksasa juga. Tingginya tiga kali lipat dari diri Tao sendiri.

Tao berjalan mundur dengan perlahan-lahan. Monster itu semakin mendekat. Menghancurkan pepohonan di sekeliling mereka. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan keranjang-keranjang kue yang terlepas dari tangannya.

"RRRAAAAARRR!" monster itu meraung dan menunjukan taring-taring tajam berliurnya.

Apakah dia masuk ke dalam negeri dongeng? Kenapa ada makhluk misterius ini di negeri modern seperti Korea Selatan?

"Oh, Ya Tuhan…" tubuhnya melemas.

Monster itu mengangkat tangannya. Sepertinya makhluk aneh itu sudah siap menghempaskan tubuh Tao.

Pemuda manis itu pasrah.

1… dia menutup matanya.

2… dia menitipkan salam pada siapapun yang pernah mengenalnya dan semoga mereka bahagia.

2.5…

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

3…

"GRRRAAAAAA!"

**Wuuussssh**

Tubuh Tao terhempas karena sebuah dorongan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena sebuah-seseorang-atau lainnya mengunci tubuhnya dengan erat. Dia masih merasakan dirinya menapaki tanah. Hanya saja, dia tidak berani untuk membuka matanya. Dia terlalu takut dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

.

"Apa dia orang yang kita cari, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tubuh pria manis yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur Kris.

Kris memandang sosok manis di dekatanya. Nampak terlihat damai dengan wajah tenang saat tertidur.

"Aku yakin! Sinar di cincin dan gelang kita bersinar semakin terang saat berada di dekatnya dan kemudian meredup saat kita menemukannya."

"Apa dia memiliki lambang seperti yang kita miliki? Apa kekuatannya?"

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya. Dia memperhatikan dengan teliti sosok manis itu. Matanya menyipit untuk mempertajamkan penglihatannya. Akhirnya dia mendengus dan menyederkan tubuhnya pada headboard kasurnya.

"Tidak ada."

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di dagu tanda berpikir.

"Apa mungkin tandanya ada di balik bajunya?"

What the— Park Chanyeol!

Kris membelalakan matanya. Ini sebenarnya ide atau sebuah pikiran mesum dari seorang Park Chanyeol sang EXOST pemilik kekuatan Phoenix?

.

.

.

**TBC**

***osiris : dewa dalam kematian dan kelahiran kembali Mesir. Tapi dalam fic ini, saya memutuskan hanya menjadikannya dewa kematian/permata kematian (dalam fic ini)**

***Obelisk : namanya saya ambil dari kartu dalam anime Yu Gi Oh! Saya kurang tau pasti apa kekuatan dari Obelisk ini dalam cerita dewa mesir. Tapi, saya membuat Obelisk ini mempunyai kekuatan pengendali.**

***Ra : dewa yang membuat manusia dalam sejarah dewa mesir. Dalam fic ini, saya menjadikan Ra adalah permata kehidupan. **

**#NB : Ini semua hanya fiction. No bash please.**

**#FF baru cihuy~ Terima kasih saya panjatkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang telah tidak memberikan masalah pada otak gue atas kasus Kris. Gua sembuh dari kegalauan Kris~ *joget morena* maaf kalo ini singkat *banget* dibikin Cuma dalam waktu tiga jam -_- hadeuh, padahal FF lain belum selesai dan ini muncul -_,- Ini buat para reader yang megeluh kurang suka sama Tao yang suka tertindak. Di FF ini, saya membuktikan! Awalnya doing sih, tertindas. Ngikutin alur Anime-nya. Hoho~ btw, di sini Ming tak menggunakan 'Himeka' yang polos dan lugu itu, yah. Ming ikut ngantuk soalnya -_- Jadi pake Chanyeol. Oh, ya, Ming gak bakal ngikutin bener-bener anime/manganya, kok. Ini Cuma terinspiras. **

**Udah, ah. Jan kepanganjangan. Jan lupa RnR, yo! ^^ I don't like silent reader(s)**

**Wo ai nimen ^^)/**

**RnR please. **


	2. Into The New World

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Minho | Kyuhyun |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy ||

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

**_Summary:_** Tao awalnya adalah seorang siswa biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan dua manusia asing bernama Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka mengatakan kalau Tao adalah bagian dari EXOST! Bagaimana kehidupan Tao setelahnya? **TAORIS/KRISTAO/FANTAO | All EXO Members and Official Couples.**

**_._**

**_BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

.

.

"Apa dia memiliki lambang seperti yang kita miliki? Apa kekuatannya?"

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya. Dia memperhatikan dengan teliti sosok manis itu. Matanya menyipit untuk mempertajamkan penglihatannya. Akhirnya dia mendengus dan menyederkan tubuhnya pada headboard kasurnya.

"Tidak ada."

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di dagu tanda berpikir.

"Apa mungkin tandanya ada di balik bajunya?"

What the— Park Chanyeol!

Kris membelalakan matanya. Ini sebenarnya ide atau sebuah pikiran mesum dari seorang Park Chanyeol sang EXOST pemilik kekuatan Phoenix?

.

.

.

Tao tersadar baru 30% dari pingsannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia masih enggan bangun karena tubuhnya terasa lemas. Perutnya dingin dan lama-lama dadanya juga dingin. Perlahan namun pasti, semua bagian atasnya dingin.

"Apa aku bilang! Dia memilikinya, Kris!" dia tidak mengenal suara riang itu.

Matanya saja hanya terbuka 0.000001mm dari kapasitas terbuka matanya.

"Dia seorang Chronic." Suara lainnya tertangkap indra pendengaran Tao.

"Tapi, tunggu, tunggu—" dia merasakan jari tangan seseorang mengelus-ngelus bagian dadanya. "—punyanya berwarna emas. Berbeda dengan kita yang berwarna hitam. Apa jangan-jangan…"

Hening beberapa saat.

Mereka bertiga terdiam satu sama lain. Kris memasang wajah datar dan nampak berfikir, sedangkan Chanyeol memandang lambang jam pasir di dada Tao dengan serius. Sementara itu, Tao sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Matanya melotot, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup layaknya seekor ikan yang mencari oksigen.

Hening masih melanda mereka.

1…

2…

3…

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?"

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

.

Mereka bilang aku, Huang Zitao, bukanlah manusia biasa. Aku special bahkan melebihi mereka sendiri. Siapa mereka dan siapa aku?

.

Tao menatap orang di depannya tidak percaya dan bingung. Dia menatap Kris yang tengah meringis saat ingin berbicara tapi, sudut bibirnya perih karena pukulan-pukulan Tao. Pandangan pria paling manis di sana beralih pada sosok Chanyeol yang mengaduh-aduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya ang membiru akibat ulah Tao— lagi-lagi.

Tapi, hei! Tao tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia hanya korban di sini. Tiba-tiba saja monster yang mereka panggil foe's monster itu muncul dan menyerangnya; lalu, dua pria tinggi itu muncul juga dan menyelamatkannya, dan yang terakhir, mereka berdua berbuat mesum pada bocah polos Huang Zitao.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian katakan. Gila!" Tao menatap kesal pada dua bersaudara itu.

"Terserah saja apa katamu, Bocah!" Kris berbicara pelan namun menindas. Dia bermaksud berteriak, tapi, sudut bibirnya robek.

"Aku yakin, kalian ini melakukan tipuan mata, bukan? Kalian memasang projector besar di sekitar hutan dan membuat gambar monster itu. Ya, 'kan? Lalu kalian berpura-pura datang menolongku. Aku terlalu panik, lalu pingsan, dan kalian membawaku ke tempat ini. Lalu… lalu, kalian ingin… ingin memperkosa ku, 'kan?"

Hening.

Chanyeol dan Kris terdiam karena sweetdrop.

"Cih," Kris mendecih, "bahkan kau sama sekali tidak sexy. Kulit warga kota jauh lebih baik daripada kulitmu! Mereka lebih terawat dan berkilau. Siapa yang bergairah denganmu yang warga desa ini?"

"Oh, ya ampun, Kris! Jaga bicaramu! Kita membutuhkan dia!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kris dengan keras.

Kris memelototkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol kemudian dia menatap Tao dengan datar. Kris membelalakan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Tao. Pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Jangan-jangan…

"Hiks…"

…benar dugaan Kris.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kau pergi saja kembali ke kota dan bercintalah dengan orang-orang di sana yang kulitnya halus dan tubuhnya sexy. Aku tidak membutuhkan kalian! Lagipula kenapa topiknya menjadi hal berbau sensifitif seperti ini?"

Tao beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar. Dia menghentikan kakinya beberapa langkah dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia menatap tajam semua orang di situ. "Jangan berurusan lagi denganku!"

**BLAM**

Hening.

Nampaknya mereka sangat suka sekali suasana hening hari ini.

Beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan keheningan dan pikiran kosong. Kris merasa menyesal dengan perkataannya. Dia berbohong jika tidak tergoda dengan tubuh Tao. Pria itu memiliki kulit madu yang halus-sangat halus malahan. Kris saja sampai tercengang. Di desa ini memang ada fasilitas perawatan tubuh a.k.a salon? Tapi kenapa rasanya berkata jujur susah?

"Ya! Bahkan kita belum mengetahui namanya, Kris! Bodoh!"

Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Tao yang entah kemana. Benar juga, kata Chanyeol. Bahkan mereka belum mengetahui nama pemuda manis itu. Manis, eh?

.

.

.

Semuanya gelap. Hanya ada obor yang menjadi penerang untuk menunjukan sebuah jalan. Warna hitam lebih mendominasi bangunan itu daripada warna lainnya. Makhluk-makhluk mitos yang sampai sekarang menjadi misteri bagi dunia manusia (normal) tampak berlalu-lalang.

Seorang pria tampan dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai berjalan santai. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan adanya makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan di sekitarnya.

"Ah," dia mendesah lega saat langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti pada sebuah pintu besar. Pintu yang menyeramkan. Banyak sekali ornament tengkorak yang menjadi motif di pintu itu.

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah datang, Kyuhyun?"

Pria berjubah itu masuk dan menunduk hormat pada sosok manusia bertopeng yang duduk di atas sebuah singgasana raksasa.

"Ya, Master."

Pria berjubah itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan, mata yang tajam, bibir yang menarik, dan hidungnya yang mancung. Sangat mendukung karakternya menjadi peran antagonis.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku dan Minho menjaganya dengan sangat baik sesuai kata Anda."

Sosok di singgasana terkekeh. "Baguslah, aku tidak sia-sia mengirim mu dan Minho untuk menjaganya."

"Master, bolehkah Saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa Master menyuruh kami untuk membawanya keluar dari sini? Bukankah di sini lebih aman?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya orang baru untuk kalian."

Orang besar yang duduk di singgasananya menepuk tangannya dan memunculkan dua pria dari keda sisi singgasananya.

"Yes, Master?" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Orang yang dipanggil master tersenyum licik. "Perkenalkan, dia Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin. Anggota Exost."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "E…Exost? Kenapa bisa Master?"

"Yah, apapun bisa ku lakukan. Sekarang, kau bawa Baekhyun dan Kai bersamamu. Aku sudah memerintahkan Baekhyun dan Kai untuk melakukan sebuah misi. Kau hanya perlu membantunya dan mendengarkannya. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya malam ini. Dingin semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirinya berlari untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tao tau sebuah kesalahan besar telah dia lakukan malam ini.

"Hosh… hosh…" dia memungkukan badannya dan tangannya digunakan untuk bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Mati aku!"

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat dirinya sampai di depan pintu, kakinya terhenti saat dtilihatnya seekor kucing dengan bulu yang basah tengah meringkuk di bawah kursi.

"Shi?"

Dia berjalan mendekati kucing berburu oranye-putih tersebut.

"Shi?"

Tangannya terulur untuk menarik kucing itu dari bawah kursi dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya dingin dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perlakuan Tao.

"Shi? Aku pulang…"

Tao berulang kali menggoyangkan tubuh kucing kesayanganny, tapi nihil. Tak ada sedikitpun gerakan.

**Cklek**

"Kau sudah pulang Tao?"

Wanita yang paling Tao benci di dunia ini keluar dengan masker putih yang menutupi wajah keriputnya. Tao menoleh dan nyaris saja berteriak, kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Bi, kenapa Shi bisa di luar seperti ini? Shi kedinginan, Bi."

Wanita parubaya itu mendecih dan berkacak pinggang.

"Salahkan kucingmu yang merepotkan itu. Aku mengusirnya."

Tao mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemana saja? Tuan Lim menelpon kalau kue-nya belum sampai hingga sekarang. Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Aku menjatuhkannya." Sambar Tao cepat.

Mata bibi Sung melebar seiring keterkejutannya. Kedua tangan keriputnya mengepal erat dan giginya yang mulai meghilang satu-persatu saling bertautan.

"Kau!"

"Bibi tidak perlu merawatku lagi. Aku akan pergi sendiri!"

Tao menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan sebuah tas dan beberapa bungkusan barang. Dia hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah wanita mengerikan itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau terima kasih!" dengan entenganya bibi Sung menampar pipi mulus Tao yang baru kemarin dia tampar.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Hujan belum juga reda dan malam semakin larut. Tao berjongkok di bawah pohon yang daun-daunnya mulai habis. Dia menatap sendu gundukan tanah yang berisi kucing kesayangannya yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"Padahal aku ingin cerita banyak padamu Shi." Air matanya tersamarkan dengan tetesan air huan yang mengenai wajahnya. "Aku bertemu dengan monster, aku bertemu dengan dua manusia tinggi yang aneh dan mesum. Ah, Shi~"

Isakan tangis terdengar

Tao tidak menyadari kalau semua di sekitarnya berhenti. Hujan yang tadinya turun lebat kini berhenti.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol menemukan Tao yang tengah menatap gundukan tanah di depannya dengan sendu. Mereka bisa membaca pasti orang itu tengah menghadapi keadaan berduka.

"Kris…" Chanyeol bergumam saat dirasakan hujan di sekitarnya berhenti.

Bukan. Bukan berhenti karena persediaan air di awan habis. Lebih tepatnya, hujan berhenti karena mengikuti waktu yang berhenti.

"Dia hampir out of control, Chanyeol!"

Masa bodoh dengan aksi memata-matai mereka. Seorang Exost melakukan Out of control bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Apalagi jika seorang Chronic yang memiliki kendali penuh atas waktu di dunia ini.

"Kau!"

Kris berteriak di antara kesunyian malam.

"Ka… kalian…" mata Tao terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kabur begitu saja? Kau tidak lihat apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Apa yang ku lakukan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus banyak-banyak bersabar mendengar ocehan dua manusia di depannya ini.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Tao mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati hujan yang ingin jatuh berhenti.

"A… apa yang…"

"Ulahmu, Bocah!"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Tao erat. Dia memperlakukan Tao dengan sopan. Berbeda dengan Kris yang selalu saja bernada tinggi pada Tao.

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan yang indah-indah."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Membuat ekspresi lucu bak anak polos. Bisa dilihat pipi Kris yang memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Baiklah~"

Tao menutup matanya.

"Bayangkan yang indah-indah~" serunya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut penuh arti. Kris ingin muntah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menurutnya sok seperti caleg yang sedang mencari suara agar mencoblos kumisnya.

Perlahan-lahan hujan kembali turun dengan deras dan membasahi tubuh mereka bertiga.

Tao membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berhasil, emhh…" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Tao. Huang Zitao."

"Ya, kau berhasil Taozi~" Chanyeol tersenyam renyah ke arah si manis Huang.

"Cah, Chanyeol, kita pulang!" ajak Kris sambil menutup setengah wajahnya.

Air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya membuat luka di sudut bibirnya perih.

"Ta… tapi, Kris…"

Kris berbalik tajam menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya gugup dan mengikuti langkah Kris yang sudah berjalan beberapa terdahulu.

"Eh?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya melihat dua pria tinggi itu menjauh dan menjauh darinya. "Aku ditinggal?"

Tao bergedik ngeri.

"Tu… tunggu!" dia membawa barang-barangnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Langkah-langkah kakinya menyusul Chanyeol dan Kris yang sudah berada di depan sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan ikut." Kris tersenyum sinis, di sela-sela Tao mengobati sudut bibirnya.

Tao mencibir. "Aku tidak membutuhkan kalian! Kalian yang membutuhkan ku!" Tao menekan-nekan luka di sudut bibir yang kembali basah.

Kris meringis kesakitan, tapi Tao sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan dia yang sudah berganti baju dengan kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan juga barang-barangnya yang basah.

"Sudah selesai~" suara Tao terdengar girang.

Chanyeol datang dengan membawa tiga cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka. Dia duduk di antara Kris dan Tao yang sudah membuat jarak sejauh satu meter. Chanyeol mendecakan lidahnya berkali-kali melihat merka berdua yang tak pernah akur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau ikut, Taozi."

Lagi-lagi Kris ingin muntah mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang selalu dibuat-buat lembut, ketika berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut kalian. Hanya saja, aku kasihan dengan kalian yang sepertinya sangat membutuhkan ku. Yah, aku ikut saja dengan kalian." Tak ada beban yang terlihat dari bibir mungil Tao saat melakukan kebohongan. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, matanya terpejam sambil kepalanya memanggut-manggut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau diusir?" Kris mendesis.

Tao menatap Kris mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan gaya angkuh. "Ckck, Tuan Wu, kau salah besar! Lebih tepatnya aku yang pergi dari rumah itu."

"Lalu, karena tidak ada tempat bernaung lagi, kau memanfaatkan kami, 'kan?" Kris menyeringai.

Tao masih terlihat santai. "Tidak. Aku pikir kalian membutuhkan ku dan aku ikut kalian."

Ingin sekali Chanyeol yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tertawa. Bisa-bisanya Kris dikerjai oleh anak kecil seperti Tao. Dia tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada salahnya ada Tao di antara mereka. Lihatlah, baru beberapa jam mereka bertemu dan berkenalan, anak itu sudah bisa merubah dan memberikan banyak ekspresi pada Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tao," Chanyeol mengintrupsi. "Tadi, saat aku bilang bayangkan yang indah-indah, kau membayangkan apa?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tangan kanannya mengelus dagu. Memasang ekspresi bak ilmuwan yang sedang meneliti anaconda raksasa.

"Eum… aku membayangkan pria-pria seksi bertelanjang dada berjemur di pantai."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa, sedangkan Kris mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Oh, astaga. Anak di depannya ini benar-benar membuat seorang Kris Wu memasang ekspresi seperti orang bodoh.

"Chanyeol Gege, memangnya kenapa hujan berhenti? Kenapa si pirang bodoh itu bilang aku yang melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau itu salah satu dari kami—"

"— aku memang salah satu dari kalian karena aku pria." Sela Tao.

Kris memelototkan matanya. "Kau itu benar-benar…"

"Jangan menyela oke, Tao?"

Tao mengangguk patuh.

"Bagian dari kami maksudnya adalah Exost. Aku memegang kendali atas burung api atau phoenix, Kris memegang kendali atas naga api atau dragon singkatnya. Dan kau…" jari telujuk Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Tao. "Kau paling special."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Special? Pakai telor dan pakai daging?— pikirnya.

"Spesial…?"

"Eum. Kau adalah titisan dari Khronic, sang dewa waktu. Dewa waktu tentu saja kau tau maskdunya, 'kan? Dewa yang mengatur waktu jalannya dunia ini. Jadi, kalau kau sampai out of control, maka semuanya akan berantakan."

"Out of control? Berantakan?"

"Eumh. Kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu—"

"Bahkan dia tau punya kekuatan saja tidak," Kris mencibir.

Tao mengerlingkan matanya malas. "Lalu?"

"Kau tadi sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk. Iya, 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Secara tidak sadar, kondisi dirimu tidak stabil dan kekuatanmu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Jika dibiarkan seperti itu terus-menerus, kau bisa dinamakan out of control; dan jika kau out of control, waktu bisa menjadi berantakan."

Tao mengangguk **sedikit **paham. Penjelasan yang berbelit-belit dari Chanyeol susah sekali untuk dipahami oleh otaknya yang pas-pas an.

"Apa… kalian pernah out of control?"

"Kris yang pernah. Aku tidak."

"Oh, kalau dia tidak heran." Tao berdesis. "Lalu, jika Kris out of control, apa dia akan membakar semua babi menjadi babi panggang?"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawanya. Hell, yes! Kekuatan Kris itu termasuk kuat. Apa gunanya kekuatan besar hanya untuk memanggang babi? Harga diri Kris jatuh seketika.

"Percuma kau buang-buang tenaga untuknya. Cepatlah semuanya tidur dan besok kita akan pergi dari desa ini!" Kris berdiri.

"Eh, besok? Bukankah kita berencana seminggu di sini?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi.

"Kau ingin mulutmu berbusa menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah dia pahami? Aku akan memberikannya buku-buku itu padanya agar dia membacanya sendiri." Setelahnya Kris pergi dari kamarnya. Menuju kamar Chanyeol yang menjadi tempatya untuk tidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang dan dia melirik Tao yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ku, yah?" lirih Tao.

Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Tao yang terasa lembut di permukaan kulitnya. "Eum, dia menyukaimu, kok. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Dia pasti sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan anggota Exost yang lain."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

.

Namaku Huang Zitao dan aku adalah seorang Chronic. Penjaga waktu dan pengendali waktu. Aku salah satu dari Exost.

Exost? bahkan aku tidak tau apa itu.

Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba. Dua pria tinggi dari kota datang dan menyelamatkanku. Terasa aneh dan terdengar mustahil. Tapi, ini semuanya kenyataan.

Dunia ku berubah mulai saat ini. Penuh dengan kejutan dan hal-hal yang berbahaya dan tak disangka.

…

Tao sudah berbicara 'wah' selama puluhan kali ketika dirinya tiba di rumah besar Kris dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah dengan gaya klasik eropa itu, merupakan rumah yang paling besar dan paling mencolok di lingkungan sekitar.

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai pelayan berjas hitam rapih. Tao memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pria itutua, rambutnya mulai beruban, tapi, kenapa kelihatannya dia satu-satunya pelayan di rumah ini?

"Tuan Kang, apa semuanya sudah disiapkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah. Kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Anda."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan langkahnya. Tao sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat kemewahan yang ada di rumah itu. Walaupun mewah, tapi Tao sedikit bergedik ngeri. Aura suram dan sepi sangat kental terasa.

"Aku permisi," Kris membedakan langkah kakinya dari yang lain. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna emas dan tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kris itu bukan orang yang suka membuang waktu. Yah, dia menjalankan tugas."

Tao hanya ber 'oh' ria danmengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Tao, jangan sekali-kali kau masuk ke ruangan itu." Chanyeol memasang wajah horror ala Voldermort(?).

"Eh? Banyak hantunya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Kris akan marah jika kau masuk."

"…baiklah."

.

.

.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk dan luas yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Tubuhnya dibiarkan telentang begitu saja dan tatapannya mengarah pada langit-langit kamar bergambar awan. Seni yang cukup bagus— pikir Tao.

Dia mendudukan dirinya dan menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya lebih luas dari yang dulu; ada kamar mandi pribadi, meja rias, meja belajar, sofa bed, tivi plasma, lemari pakaian, dan jangan lupakan jendela lebar yang langsung mengarah ke kebun milik— entahlah milik Kris atau Chanyeol.

Dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri jendela besar yang tirainya terbuka sempurna.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu punya Kris," gumamnya.

Tao terpukau pada pemandangan dari kamarnya. Terlalu bagus dengan bunga mawar yang masih menguncup menunggu datangnya musim semi. "…siapapun yang merawat bunga-bunga itu, pasti orang yang romantic dan hangat. Chanyeol gege?" ada jeda beberapa detik. "Ah iya, pasti dia. Tidak mungkin si Kris gila itu!"

"Siapa yang gila, Bocah?"

Tao memutar tubuhnya dan terlonjak kaget. Maanya terbelalak saat objek yang barusan dihinanya muncul dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku tebal dan sedikit lusuh.

"Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?"

Kris tak menjawab. Dia berjalan ke arah meja belajar Tao dan meletakan buku-buku itu di atasnya. Dapat terdengar Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Untuk apa aku permisi pada rumah ku sendiri?"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Tatapannya tertuju pada dua atau lima tumpukan buku tebal di atas meja belajar.

"Apa itu?"

Kris mengambil salah satu buku yang paling atas dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Tao.

**Puk**

Dia menepuk kepala Tao pelan dengan buku tebal bersampul coklat tersebut.

"Chanyeol atau aku tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kau hanya **harus** membaca buku-buku itu dan memahaminya. Mengerti?"

Tao bergedik ngeri. Membaca semuanya? Hell no! Dia bisa menghabiskan ratusan tahun untuk membaca itu semua. Membaca novel dengan tiga ratus halaman saja butuh waktu enam bulan untuknya.

"Semuanya? Kau yakin?"

Kris menarik tangan Tao dan menyerahkan buku itu. "Jika kau tak ingin menyusahkan kami, berusahalah."

Demi apapun! Tao melihat Kris tersenyum sepanjang 0,00005mm. Sangat tipis hingga dia tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang mematung di tempat. Matanya berkedip-kedip dan tubuhnya kaku. 'Kris kalau tersenyum tampan, yah?'. Tao buru-buru memukul kepalanya dengan buku di tangannya. "Kau berpikiran apa Huang Zitao?" dia mendengus.

"Oh, yah, Tao." Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dimana Kris masih berada di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, kebun mawar itu milik ku. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

**Blam**

Pintu ditutup meninggalkan Tao yang tubuhnya melemas.

**Exost **adalah orang-orang yang terpilih oleh dewa-dewa Yunani kuno. Mereka memilih dua belas orang yang akan selalu bereinkarnasi seiring berjalannya waktu. Para dewa mengutus kedua belas orang itu agar mereka semua membasmi titisan Kronos di bumi. Kronos sendiri adalah Titan yang kejam.

**Dewa-dewa yang menitiskan kekuatan mereka adalah :**

· Khronos : Dewa Waktu

Khronos merupakan saudara dari Kronos. Mereka merupakan saudara kembar tapi benar-benar memiliki sifat bertolak belakang. Khoronos memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dia bisa menjelajahi waktu dan memainkan waktu sesuka hatinya.

· Heafaistos : Dewa Api

Hefaistos adalah dewa api, penempa besi, dan pengrajin senjata. Posisinya sangatlah penting, karena dia membuat senjata untuk para dewa lainnya.

· Poseidon : Dewa Laut

Poseidon merupakan penguasa air. Dia memiliki trisula sebagai senjatanya.

· Apollo : Dewa Cahaya

Senjata Apollo yang terkenal adalah busur yang terbuat dari emas.

· Gaia : Dewa Bumi

· Zeus : Dewa Langit dan Petir

· Ares : Dewa Perang dan Pembantaian

· Anemoi : Dewa Angin

· Aether : Dewa Atmosfer

· Homonia : Dewa kerukunan, kebulatan suara, dan kesatuan pikiran

· Asklepios : Dewa penyembuhan

· Filotes : Dewa persahabatan, kasih sayang, dan hubungan seksual

Elpis menurunkan tiga dewa suci dan menyuruh mereka untuk menjadi permata. Ada Ra, Osiris, dan Obeliks. Mereka bertiga adalah dewa berbeda dunia. Elpis memberi perintah untuk tiga dewa itu, siapa yang memegang mereka, maka harus menuruti perintah sang Tuan.

Tao menutup buku tebal itu dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas buku. Dia menggerutu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," gumamnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengambil buku yang sudah berisi puluhan kalimat rangkumannya tentang buku pertama yang di abaca.

**'****Khronos : Dewa Waktu**

**Khronos merupakan saudara dari Kronos. Mereka merupakan saudara kembar tapi benar-benar memiliki sifat bertolak belakang. Khoronos memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dia bisa menjelajahi waktu dan memainkan waktu sesuka hatinya.'**

Kemudian dia mengambil stabilo berwarna oranye dan menggaris di kalimat, **Khronos merupakan saudara dari Kronos.**

"Hah, untuk menghapal rumus keliling lingkaran saja aku butuh seminggu. Apalagi ini? Membuat mual saja!" dia kembali menggerutu dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku… rindu Shi."

Perlahan-lahan dia memulai petualangannya di dunia mimpi.

.

Kris memasuki kamar Tao tanpa mengetuk atau permisi. Persis seperti tadi siang. Dia menatap datar ke arah Tao yang dia yakini sudah tertidur dengan posisi tertidur di atas meja belajar.

"Hah~ sudah ku duga kalau kau—" kalimatnya tergantung. Dia tersenyum benar-benar tipis ketika melihat buku tulis yang sudah ada puluhan kalimat rangkuman hasil coretan tangan Tao. "Ternyata kau memang belajar."

Dia meletakan setumpuk pakaian seragam baru untuk Tao di atas meja rias dan kembali menghampiri Tao yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggedong Tao ala bridal style. Memposisikan pemuda itu dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur berwarna biru muda. Kris menaikan selimut hingga sebatas dada Tao.

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Tao merasa asing pagi ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia bngun dengan kasur senyaman ini dan selimut yang benar-benar hangat membungkus dirinya. Dia tau ini bukan hari minggu dan Chanyeol sudah bilang kalau dirinya akan mulai bersekolah hari ini. Hah~ benar-benar dua orang itu mempersiapkannya dengan matang.

Tao menyibakan selimutnya dan menguap sebentar. Matanya masih menyipit dan enggan untuk terbuka. Hell yes! Dia benar-benar masing mengantuk sekarang. Bayangkan saja dia baru tidur jam satu malam dan harus bangun jam lima pagi. Bisa dipastikan dia akan tertidur di kelas.

Ngomong-ngomong tidur tadi malam, bukankah dia meja belajar?

"Aish, aku sering berjalan sendiri ketika tidur." Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk berpikir positif.

**Tok… tok…**

"Tao, apa kau sudah bangun?" suara Chanyeol menginstruksikan dirinya untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah bangun, Gege…" jawabny sedikit lesu.

"Mandilah dan kami semua menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Ya~"

Tak ada lagi suara Chanyeol setelahnya. Dengan malas, Tao menginjakan kakinya di atas lantai yang dingin. dia mengambil handuk di lemari dan kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tao sudah siap dan datang ke ruang makan saat semua orang sudah berkumpul; lebit tepatnya Chanyeol dan Kris. Dia duduk di depan Chanyeol dan Kris yang duduk bersebelahan. Lama-lama dia terasa asing di rumah ini.

"Semuanya, ini makanannya," ucap seorang gadis cantik.

Tao yang saat itu meminum susunya nyaris tersedak ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik memakai hanbok datang membawa beberapa makanan.

'Ada wanita juga?'— batin pemuda manis itu.

"Terima kasih, Miyoung."

Demi Tuhan! Tao melihat Kris tersenyum lebih panjang dari kemarin. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat jelas. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu pacar Kris? Saudara Kris? Astaga!

Miyoung tersenyum dan kembali menuju dapur. Tao masih memperhatikannya dengan serius punggung gadis yang mengenakan hanbok berwarna biru tua. Heol! Gadis itu begitu mencintai Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

Tao tidak akan menyangka jika dirinya bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang begitu luar biasanya baginya. Dirinya harus terdiam di depan gerbang dan membaca tulisan besar di gerbang sekolah, **Hannyoung High School**. Apa benar dia akan naik kelas di sekolah ini dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan?

"Kau ingin berdiam diri saja disitu?" suara Kris mengintrupsi.

Tao tersadar dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

.

"KYYYAAA! KRIS!"

"PARK CHANYEOL! KYAAA"

"KYAAA!"

"KYYAA! ASTAGA TAMPAN SEKALI KALIAN PAGI INI!"

Tao tidak menyangka kalau dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah pangeran sekolah. Yah, tidak heran juga, sih. Mereka berdua tampan, tinggi, dan bergelimang harta. Hah~ dia merasa dirinya sangat kecil di antara teriakan para gadis yang menjadi fans dua manusia tiang itu.

Mereka berpapasan dengan sosok pria berambut caramel dan berbadan tinggi. Tao memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. 'Tampan sekali~'— bathinnya. Pipinya merona kala pria berambut caramel itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Tidak… dia nyaris sesak nafas melihatnya.

"Tao!"

"Tao!"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tao yang bersemu merah muda. "Tao, hei!"

Tao tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol kikuk. "Eh, iya?"

Chanyeol dan Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao, lalu mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan mendekatinya, Tao. Percayalah."

Tao bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar waspada.

"Apa?"

"Dia berbahaya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Pokoknya jangan di dekati. Sudahlah, masuk ke kelasmu!" Chanyeol mendorong Tao masuk ke ruangan di sebelah mereka. Ruang kelas Tao yang baru.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

#Yuhu~ udah fast update. Haha~ ketawa nista. Hello, Ming boleh curhat? Entah kenapa FF ini berbeda dari FF biasanya. Ini lebih membawa keceriaan bagi kita semua dan bangsa Indonesia *ala kampanye* Ini FF juga yang paling ngabisin kuota. Why? Nyari nama-nama dewa itu susah, yah -_- *Reader : Maksa sih lu, Ming!*

Di sini yang jadi Himeka Tao aja, dah *maksa Ya Allah, Ming/.\* Hah, otak buntu. Dewa inspirasi kemarin menceraikan diriku~ doa'kan FF ini agar lancar dan sehat walafiat. Ming di sini gak bermaksud ngubah sejarah Yunani karena ini cuma fic. No bash, yah^^

**Balasan review :**

**Chikari : Udah dilanjut, Dear ^^ pertanyaannya terjawab disini. Hehe ^^ Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**Dark Shine : Makasih. Udah dilanjut, kok. Hehe~ Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**ArinaCronics : Sudah, Uwooo~ Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**: *kepeluk* Aku juga penggemar Kamichama Karin :3 Akhirannya juga happy ending, kan Chingu anime-nya? Hiks~ ****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**Xyln****: Udah dilanjut ini. Mwah~ ****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**RinZiTao****: Iya fic baru dan aura baru ^^ Thank's, yo! Jawaban manusia atau bukan ada di chap ini. Kedepannya liat aja, yah. ****J****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**WifeLeeteuk****: Ming juga cengok yang bikin -_- BLP di hiatus, kan dulu, yo~****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**NS Yoonji****: Udah, yah :D ****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**ochaken****: Iya, kasihan, yah T^T Hikseu~ jawabannya di part ini. Hoho…****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**KT in the house****: Udah diupdate. Hihi…****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

** 91****: Iya, bakal ada perang, kok *Wisyuu, ciaat* Pengennya bikin tandanya di bokong. Tapi, inget rated FF ini*sigh* -_- Semua jawaban ada di sini~****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**Imel jewels****: Udah, yah ****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**junghyema****: FF lain entar aja, ah diupdate *dibacok* Ofcourse, KT hard shipper. Haha… Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**peachpetals****: Udah sembuh, dumbs :3 itu typo dari FFN-nya pas publish. Aku juga kaget pas liat di hape, eh, typonya parah. Aku cek di word kagak ada typo begitu. Heol! ****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**krispandataozi****: Kris mau pergi jadi gila, hhuk! T^T****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**KRISme****: Sudah dilanjut, yah ^^ ****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**jettaome****: Udah dilanjut. Hihi! Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**Couphie****: Ini juga manga favorit. Hoho~ Iya, sampe Chu~ Chanyeol lebih aku buat ke Michiru kali, yah ._. buat Jin entar juga ada charanya, kok. Hoho~ Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**Zirae demon****: Sebenernya mau bikin Kamichama Karin versi KrisMing *plak* Kakak yang jahat entar muncul kok, Dear. Hoho~ himeka aku kurang suka karena lemot -_-****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves****: Udah, yah****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**DahsyatNyaff****: Udah, yah. Hehe~****Keep RnR and Thank's for review ^^**

**:Wo ai nimen:**

***Maaf kalau ada review yang gak kejawab. Hehe~***


	3. Anemoi

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Minho | Kyuhyun | Sehun |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy || Mystery

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ Tao hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun yang bodoh, dan ceroboh. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang d

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

.

.

"Jangan mendekatinya, Tao. Percayalah."

Tao bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar waspada.

"Apa?"

"Dia berbahaya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Pokoknya jangan di dekati. Sudahlah, masuk ke kelasmu!" Chanyeol mendorong Tao masuk ke ruangan di sebelah mereka. Ruang kelas Tao yang baru.

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

.

Tao meletakan tasnya di atas meja, kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya ke atas kursi kosong yang menjadi daerah kekausannya mulai saat ini. Posisinya benar-benar strategis. Pojok-kanan-belakang. Sangat stragtegis untuk tidur, bukan? Mengingat dia baru tidur selama beberapa jam akibat buku-buku sialan yang diberikan Kris.

"Heoh," dia mendesah bosan.

Ingin tidur tapi tak enak; ingin berjalan-jalan tapi dia mengantuk; ingin menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol di kelasnya… dia yakin Kris akan menendangnya dari lantai tiga, tempat anak-anak kelas tiga berada.

Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Tatapannya mengarah pada pintu kelas yang terbuka. Sangat berharap sesuatu yang menarik lewat dan membuang rasa kantuknya.

BINGO!

Dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya!

Dia ingin memekik saat itu juga. Saat pemuda berambut caramel lewat sedang tertawa bersama laki-laki tinggi lainnya. Andai dia tidak tau malu, pasti dia akan langsung keluar kelas dan mencegat jalannya hanya untuk menanyai namanya atau lebih parah… meminta nomor telpon? Hell! Ponsel saja dia tidak punya.

.

.

.

Sampai jam istirahat berbunyipun, bangku di sebelahnya kosong. Tao penasaran orang seperti apa yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Apakah cabul? Kejam? Berkumis? Berotot besar dan memiliki bulu dada yang banyak? Atau malah… ingusan?

Membayangkannya membuat dia bergedik ngeri.

Tao berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia berjalan menuju keluar setelah menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Kemana kaki hendak melangkah? Entahlah. Ikuti saja naluri dan angin yang berhembus.

**Bruk**

Tao menabrak seseorang hingga pantatnya mencium lantai koridor sekolah dengan mesra. Dia meringis. Ingin sekali dia memarahi orang yang menabraknya kalau bukan… pria berambut caramel dengan senyum maut!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Astaga! Suaranya merdu sekali. Seperti nyanyian surga. Oke, terlalu berlebihan. Tapi bolehkah dia berkata demikian karena cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Hei?"

"Ah, i… iya…"

Pria berambut caramel itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao. Tao berkedip berkali-kali tak percaya. Dengan senang hati dia menerimanya. Menggenggamnya terlalu kuat saking bahagianya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut caramel itu lagi.

Tao mengangguk. Dia yakin ekspresinya seperti orang bodoh.

"Hah, maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jika ada bagian tubuhmu yang patah, kau hanya perlu mencari nama Cho Kyuhyun di ruang OSIS. Mengerti, 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi dan setelahnya berlalu pergi.

Tao tak menyesali dirinya ditabrak oleh… Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia rela ditabrak sampai ribuan kali jika Kyuhyun yang menabraknya. Jatuh cinta itu indah~.

"**Hah, maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jika ada bagian tubuhmu yang patah, kau hanya perlu mencari nama Cho Kyuhyun di ruang OSIS. Mengerti, 'kan?" **

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Ya ampun, bagus sekali namanya! Astaga… Tuhan, hambamu sedang jatuh cinta. Ciptaanmu Tuhan…" sebuah kalimat yang berlebihan keluar dari bibir kucing Tao.

**Puk**

Seseorang menepuk kepalanya.

Tao menghentikan tingkah gilanya. Dia ingin memarahi siapapun yang menganggu dirinya. Dia berbalik dan… lagi-lagi dia harus menahan amarahnya. Kris berada di belakangnya dengan wajah horror.

Kris datang tidak sendiri. Bukan bersama Chanyeol. Bersama para fans fanatic Kris yang berdiri di belakang Kris sejauh lima meter.

"K… Kris…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" tanya Kris dingin.

Tao menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari kepalanya kemudian mundur satu langkah. "Apa-apaan kau datang-datang mengataiku bodoh?" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Selalu seperti ini ketika Tao melakukan aegyo secara tidak sadar.

"Dimana Chanyeol gege?" suara Tao terdengar pelan.

"YAK! Apa-apaan dia memanggil Chanyeol sunbaenim dengan embel-embel 'gege'? Lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada our prince?" kepala pasukan dari fans Kris memekik nyaring di sana.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau kau membawa pasukanmu, Wu!"

"Apa-apaan dia memanggil marga our prince dengan sembarangan? Lancang sekali dia!" kali ini gadis berwarna orange gelap yang memekik.

Tao lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas. Dia ingin sekali melempari gadis-gadis kecentilan itu dengan tomat agar berhenti mengoceh.

"Kris—"

"YAK! Apa-apaan lagi dia memanggil our prince tanpa embel-embel sunbaenim?" kali ini gadis berambut hitam pendek yang berbicara.

Bantulah Tao untuk mengingat wajah penggemar Kris yang centil-centil itu.

"Berbicaralah menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin saja Tao." Kris kelihatannya juga mulai jengah.

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar. "Wo—"

"Kami mengerti Mandarin hanya untuk our prince~"

Ingin sekali Tao ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah. Terdengar menjijikan nada suara yang sok imut itu.

Tao berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kris karena dia sudah jengah. Dia berjalan entah ingin kemana, yang penting dirinya bisa jauh-jauh dari Kris dan penggemar gilanya. Heol!

Kris mengikuti Tao di belakang dalam diam. Dia tau lebih baik berbicara di tempat yang sepi mengingat 'penggemarnya' yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Well, dia sebenarnya mulai jengah juga dengan para gadis-gadis itu.

**Tap**

Tao menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan memutar bola matanya malas lagi-lagi. Dari arah yang berlawanan, dia bisa melihat pasukan gadis lain yang mengikuti pria yang menggendong tas di punggungnya. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja datang.

"Hah, Kris kedua," gumamnya.

"SAYANG KU!"

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja berlari cepat ke arahnya dan berteriak kencang sekali. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Tao sudah di dekap benar-benar erat oleh pemuda berambut coklat terang itu. Astaga! Dia punya firasat buruk ke depannya.

Kris di belakang Tao membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Sayang ku~" pria berambut coklat terang itu mengusap punggung Tao lembut dan penuh sayang.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; terlalu shock.

"APA? SIAPA YANG DIPELUK OLEH SEHUN?" pasukan gadis di belakang laki-laki berambut coklat terang itu memekik kompak. Cocok sekali menjadi tim paduan suara tinggat kelurahan.

"Sayang ku, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengamu. Aku merindukanmu. Astaga, kau sampai pindah ke Korea hanya ingin bertemu dengan ku, yah? Kenapa tidak menetap saja di China, My Panda?~"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang masih bermesra-mesraan dengan Tao yang menjadi batu secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke telinga Tao dan berbisik pelan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Jangan berbicara apapun, okay?"

Sehun melepaskan dekapannya dan berbalik menatap pasukan fansnya yang beberapa dari mereka sudah menangis patah hati. Gadis paling depan maju dan masih kelihatan tegar, meskipun wajah gadis itu sudah memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunnie, apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan memelas. Bibirnya berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara. 'Apa yang terjadi? Tolong aku!'

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa suara. Terlalu terkejut.

"Iya, dia memang kekasih ku dari China. Manis, bukan? Seperti panda~"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benarkah? Kalau dia kekasihmu…" gadis itu menyeringai. "cium di bibirnya."

Terlalu to the point.

Terlalu frontal.

Terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"AP—hmmpfh!" Tao ingin sekali protes. Apa daya? Tanpa isyarat apapun Tao mendapati sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Secara tiba-tiba. Astaga, ciuman keduanya— ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh kucingnya, Shi. Jadi, dia selalu mengaku kalau dia sudah berciuman meskipun dengan seekor kucing. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah di BIBIR. B-I-B-I-R.

"KYYYAAA! HIKSS!" lagi-lagi mereka kompakan untuk berteriak dan menangis.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya saat tak ada lagi suara-suara centil yang menganggu indra pendengarannya.

"Ap…pa… yang kau… lakukan…?" Tao terbata-bata.

Sehun mencubit pipi tembam Tao dengan gemas dan menyentil hidung Tao. "Terima kasih bantuannya, Panda. Senang berbisnis denganmu~" setelahnya dia pergi dengan langkah enteng.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Tao masih mematung di tempatnya. Laki-laki itu dengan seenak jidatnya pergi begitu saja? Oh, astaga!

"Tao? Hei! Hei!" Kris sudah menggantikan posisi Sehun di hadapannya.

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tao yang memerah dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Kris…" akhirnya Tao merespond. "Ada yang menciumku di bibir."

Kris mendengus. "… jangan lupakan kalau kalian berciuman di koridor utama sekolah."

Tao menelan salivanya gugup. Pandangannya beredar kemana-mana. Semua orang menatapnya dan beberapa ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jangan lupakan beberapa gadis ada yang menggigit pensil atau benda yang berada di tangan mereka.

"Kris, Tolong aku!"

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan kompak. Seperti tadi pagi, Tao memisahkan dirinya di belakang. Mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Wajahnya pucat dan tatapannya kosong ketika menatap ke depan.

Hari pertama di sekolah diisi dengan sesuatu yang gila!

Laki-laki berambut coklat terang, Oh Sehun, benar-benar pria yang unik dan aneh. Datang terlambat pada istirahat pertama dan kemudian mengakui Tao sebagai kekasihnya. Jangan lupakan hal yang paling penting. Laki-laki sinting itu menciumnya di koridor utama sekolah. Dia yakin hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang ke depan.

Ah, dia mendapat penderitaan baru lagi. Bangku kosong di sebelahnya adalah milik… **OH SEHUN!** Tao kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang memucat dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang membaca sebuah komik dengan santai. Lebih parah lagi, dia dikeluarkan dari kelas gara-gara Oh Sehun— **lagi.**

oOo

Tao mencoba fokus pada pelajaran Mr. Park yang sedang menuliskan tentang limit fungsi di papan tulis. Pelajaran matematika di tengah pikirannya yang sedang kacau?! Dia dengar-dengar kalau Mr. Park itu sosok yang kejam. Yah, tidak heran dengan standar sekolah yang W-O-W.

**Sret**

Sebuah robekan kertas ada di hadapannya. Tao melirik ke arah Sehun yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Bolehkah Tao meninju wajahnya itu?

Dia membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas dengan mata yang melotot. **'Bibirmu manis. Boleh tidak aku mencicipinya lagi, Sayangku, My Baby Panda?-Sehun'**

"YA! APA YANG KAU MAKSUD, BYUNTAE?"

Kelas yang sudah hening semakin hening. Mr. Park menghentikan kicauan 'indahnya' dan menatap ke arah meja Tao dan Sehun yang berada di pojok-kanan-belakang.

Laki-laki tua itu berdeham. Meletakan spidol papan tulisnya di atas meja kebesarannya. Berjalan dengan perlahan untuk mencapai titik biang onar di kelasnya.

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan Huang?" tanya Mr. Park saat kakinya sudah mendarat dengan mulus di meja Sehun dan Tao. Suara tua yang terdengar dingin itu begitu menyeramkan.

Tao meremas surat Sehun di tangannya. "I… itu…"

Mr. Park menangkap pergerakan tangan Tao. Dengan cepat dia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Tao memasang wajah datar walaupun hatinya panik.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Oh Sehun? Bicaramu terlalu vulgar."

Tao tersenyum kemenangan ketika Mr. Park menegur Sehun dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Kalian berdua berdiri di luar kelas dan jangan mengikuti pelajaranku selama tiga minggu."

"A… apa? Aku juga?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tapi, Sehun yang memulainya, Mister."

"Aku tidak suka jika kelas ku ada keributan, Huang Zitao…"

oOo

"Heoh!" Tao menghela nafasnya kasar.

Chanyeol dan Kris yang mendengar di depan menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan membalikan tubuh mereka secara kompak. Mereka menatap prihatin ke orang yang paling muda di antara mereka.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu." Kris keliatan tak peduli dengan masalah Tao hari inin.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sengit ke arah Kris. "Kau kenapa tidak menolong ku? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ketika dia memeluk ku dan mencium bibirku?"

"Memangnya aku siapamu?" suara Kris terdengar datar. "Kalau aku menolongmu waktu itu, bisa-bisa menimbulkan gossip baru lagi. Seperti aku yang cemburu atau apalah itu."

Tao ingin sekali memukul Kris sebelum suara geraman mengintrupsi mereka.

"Grrrr…"

Kris dan Chanyeol bersiaga melindungi Tao di belakang mereka. Tao di belakang sana terharu. Respond mereka terlalu cepat untuk melindunginya. Bahkan dia yang tadinya ingin memerahi Kris tertahan untuk kedua kalinya.

**Wusssh… brak…**

Sebuah anak panah emas melewati mereka dan menancap di tembok belakang mereka begitu saja. Syukurlah tidak mengarah pada Tao yang malah terdiam di tempat seperti orang bodoh yang sama-sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Kau bodoh!" umpat Kris.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "I… itu! Orang itu yang melakukannya! Yang berjubah hitam di atas pohon!" Tao menunjuk ke satu arah. Chanyeol dan Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Tao.

Benar saja. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di atas pohon tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Orang itu memegang sebuah busur panah emas di tangannya. Tak lama, seseorang berjubah hitam lagi datang dan berdiri di samping si pemegang panah. Tubuh mereka seperti kapas, karena ranting pohon yang kecil tak patah.

"Sial!" umpat Chanyeol.

"ROOOAAAR!"

Tak hanya dua orang itu saja yang menjadi musuh. Ada empat foe yang muncul di hadapan dua orang itu.

"Kita hanya butuh yang paling bodoh itu saja, 'kan?" kata yang membawa busur panah.

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengangkat tangannya dan munculah sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. "Iya. Aku urus yang berambut pirang dan kau yang berambut coklat gelap."

Sedetik kemudian si pemegang pedang sudah berada di depan Chanyeol.

"Kris, mereka mengincar Tao. Bagaimana?"

Kris menggeram marah. "Lakukan apa yang bisa kita— AH!"

Si pemegang pedang mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah mereka berdua. Tao bergerak mundur dan takut. Dia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna. Apanya yang paling special dari yang lain kalau tak bisa membantu?

"Bola de fuego!" suara Chanyeol begitu lantang.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memunculkan sebuah bola api ddengan ukuran sedang. Dia berlari ke arah Tao dan sebisa mungkin bertarung dan melindungi Tao sekaligus.

"Chanyeol Gege…"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari ku, Tao."

Tao mengepal tangannya kuat. 'Benar-benar merepotkan aku ini'.

"Eliminar la luz!" si pemegang panah meloncat dari pohon.

Seketika semuanya gelap total. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun untuk saat ini. Hanya terdengar suara pertarungan antara Kris dan laki-laki berpedang dan…

"ROOAAAAR"

"AKH, CHANYEOL GEGE!"

… dan suara geraman monster dan teriakan Tao yang seketika menghilang. Chanyeol mencoba mundur dan meraba-raba Tao, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan Tao, bahkan suaranya tidak ada.

"Luz de fondo"

Semuanya kembali normal dan terang. Chanyeol tidak mendapati Tao di belakangnya. "Shit! Dimana Tao?" bentak Chanyeol.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Dia mengarahkan panahnya pada Chanyeol.

SEET

Bersyukurlah gerakan Chanyeol yang cepat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan bola api dari tangannya dan menembakannya pada musuhnya. Musuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Protector de luz" suaranya begitu tenang.

Seketika sebuah tameng cahaya melindungi sosok itu.

"Damn it!"

.

.

.

"Círculo de fuego!"

Kris mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan lawannya berada di antara lingkaran api ciptaannya. Dia tersenyum menang. "Látigo de fuego!" kini sebuah cambuk api berada di genggaman tangannya.

Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan tapi—

SET

Musuhnya berada di luar lingkaran apinya. Kris memasang wajah tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk keluar dari lingkaran api ciptaannya. "Ba… bagaimana— ARGH!"

Sebuah goresan panjang dia dapatkan di pipinya.

Tak terlalu memusingkan, dia mengarahkan cambuk di tangannya untuk mengenai sang target. Musuhnya terlalu cepat utuk bergerak. Kris tak pernah dapat memastikan dimana musuhnya bisa muncul.

"Kris, Tao hilang!"

Kris menggenggam cambuknya semakin erat. "Sialan!"

.

.

.

"AW!"

Tubuh Tao dihempaskan begitu saja ke pohon sehingga punggungnya menabrak pohon dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dia yakin pasti akan membiru yang cukup lama.

"Grrr…"

Ah, iya dia melupakan empat makhluk menyeramkan yang telah menculiknya.

"Ingin memakanku, yah?" suara Tao terdengar pelan dan dia sedikit meringis. "Jangan. Aku masih terlalu kurus." Alasan yang terlalu kuno.

"Grrrr… ROOOAAAR!"

Akhirnya dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Percuma bernegosiasi pada makhluk yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasanya.

Tao merangkak mundur dengan perlahan-lahan. Lalu, setelah mundur dia mau apa? Melawan? Mengggunakan apa? Cara menggunakan kekuatannya saja dia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Chanyeol gege… Kris… tolong aku. Hiks…"

"Palas eólicas!"

SYYYUUT

Entah apa yang membuat tangan salah satu dari foe itu terputus, Tao benar-benar bersyukur. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendengus kesal sekaligus lega.

"Jangan menangis, My Baby Panda~"

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**#Sudah diupdate kilat, 'kan? Sangat cepet malah. Hoho~ Btw, Ming mengangakan mulut ketika Tao upload foto IG dengan capt, 'My Vertu' Hasimeleh -_- di Blok M ada kagak sih begituan?-_- Review yo, review ^^**

***Balasan Review**

**Zirae demon : **Nah, iya itu! -_- Keknya Tao bakal naksir, Ming ._.

** 91 : **Kenapa KaiBaek bisa sama Foe? Kenapa, yah? ._. Cowok yang di sekolah keknya Ming, deh -_-

**junghyema :** Rada ngakak, yah review-nya. Wkwkwk. Keknya Tao liat Ming, deh *.*/\ makanya kek liat Bidadari -_- Kyuhyun keknya jadi pelindung Ming *hasimeleh

**beauty :** Lucu, yah, Ming? Makasih *salah fokus* sudah diupdate, Dear ^^

**YasKhun :** Aku juga gak tau kenapa kamu baru tao /.\ gpp, kok. Hehe ^^ Iya, susah. Setengah jam sendiri mencarinya. Hikseu~ Ofcourse, main pairnya KrisTao ^^ intinya, balas riview panjang begini, Cuma mau bilang sudah di update. Haha

**mirarose86 :** Kamichama Karin by : Koge Donbo^^

**Prince Changsa :** Oke, terimakasih. Hehe ^^

**Maple fujoshi2309 :** Iya, mati, hikseu~ Tao naksir Ming keknya._. Kai/Baek keknya mencintai Ming *salah* pasti bersatu*mungkin* hoho~

**KrisTaoTao :** Hah, di chap ini keknya kurang moment KTnya._. Oke, terimakasih. Haha~

**RinZiTao :** update kilat karna ini ide masih anget. Coba udah tiga bulan -_- yang bikin melongok keknya Ming._.

**FanFan Panda :** sebenernya pengen jadi soulmate-nya Ming-_- Yang diliat Tao keknya Ming-_-

**AngsaPark :** Iya, campuran. Ada Mesir danYunani. Sebenernya pengen pake dewa olimpus. Tapi, kok gak cocok, yah? -_-

** : **Pria berkacamata mungkin SooMan. Dia berkacamata, 'kan? *ganti genre horror* Kazune main ke rumah Ming dulu soalnya.

**Fen-galaxygogreen***namanya ngakak kakak _* **: **Dikira bakal inget sama Ming -_-Thank's ^^

**Couphie : **Hai, masih ingat aku yang di PM nungguin jeruk? ._.)/

**Xlyn :** Ming keknya yang terakhir. Senyum manis ke Tao? mungkin Ming -_- udah diupdate, yah. Hehe ^^

**URuRuBaek :** udah di update, yo^^ Ada di pihak mana, yah? Saksikan saja, terus. Hoho~

**WifeLeeteuk :** Hai, istri Leeteu'-')/ aku anaknya Leeteuk. Mamskie~ kamu pengertian, yah, hikseu~ T^T emang ini tema susah dan ini nekat -_- semoga aku rujukan dengan dewa inspirasi, yah T..T

***Maaf kalo ada salah kata, salah nama gelar dan alamat dari review nyeleneh ini-**_- **Ming sayang kalian semua^^ Wo ai nimen dan terima kasih reviewnya. Ditunggu review kalian yang lain ^^)/**


	4. No hay paz

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Minho | Kyuhyun | Sehun |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy || Mystery

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ Tao hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun yang bodoh, dan ceroboh. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya kalau dia adalah bagian dari EXOST!

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

**.**

. "Chanyeol gege… Kris… tolong aku. Hiks…"

"Palas eólicas!"

SYYYUUT

Entah apa yang membuat tangan salah satu dari foe itu terputus, Tao benar-benar bersyukur. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendengus kesal sekaligus lega.

"Jangan menangis, My Baby Panda~"

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

.

"Yo, My Baby Panda!" Sehun dengan seenaknya turun dari pohon. Senyumannya yang… errr, tampan bolehkah kalau Tao jujur?— tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sehun. Pria itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri Tao yang terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pohon.

Dia berjongkok dan mengamati wajah Tao yang memucat. Jangan lupakan wajahanya yang memerah dan basah. "Jangan menangis, Panda." Tangan Sehun menghapus air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

"ROOOAAAR! WOOOAAH!" dua foe langsung saja maju untuk menyerang. Sehun tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Masih terlihat tenang.

"Viento pared…"

WUSSSHH

Sebuah dinding angin melindungi tubuh mereka berdua. Tao menutup matanya akibat debu yang berterbangan. Selang beberapa lama, Tao membuka matanya. Melihat daging-daging foe yang sudah bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Se…hun…"

Sehun membalikan badannya. Dia mendengus kasar. "Itulah akibatnya kalau melawan Oh Sehun. Iyakan, Baby Tao?"

Tao menatap tajam Sehun. Rasa bencinya masih membekas meskipun Sehun sudah menolongnya.

"Cah, baiklah. Kita selesaikan saja semuanya."

Sehun bangkit dan berdiri dengan gagahnya membelakangi Tao dan menghadapi dua foe yang masih tersisa. Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Sehun juga bagian dari Exost dan dia juga memeiliki kekuatan yang hebat.

"Palas eólicas!"

Tao bisa melihat beberapa pisau angin muncul dari tangan Sehun yang mengibas. Pisau-pisau angin itu mengarah langsung pada para foe dan mencabik-cabik tubuh sang monster hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

Tao ingin muntah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu yang baunya sudah busuk terpotong-potong seperti itu dan dagingnya berceceran di mana-mana. Jangan lupakan darah kental berwarna hitam yang mengalir dari bagian tubuh yang terpotong.

CRASSSH

Sehun melompat dan menebas kepala foe yang terakhir. Lagi-lagi rasa mual melanda dirinya. Lihatlah tangan Sehun yang terkena darah makhluk menjijikan itu. Astaga! Dia punya kekuatan jarak jauh kenapa langsung menebas dengan tangannya?

"RRAAAaaaah…" auman sang monster memelan seiring tubuhnya yang sudah tak sempurna menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang bersama angin.

Sehun menghampiri Tao yang mematung di tempatnya. Dia merasa prihatin melihat wajah Tao yang benar-benar pucat. Sehun yakin, pasti Tao baru pertama kali melihat makhluk mengerikan seperti itu.

"Ku antar pulang, yah?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah hitam. Jangan lupakan bau yang sekarang membuat Tao muntah-muntah.

Sehun menyadarinya. Dia mengeluarkan botol minum yang isinya masih cukup banyak dan mengalirkan isinya pada tangannya yang kotor.

"Sekarang sudah bersih, 'kan? Mau ku antar pulang?" dia berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan Tao.

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa— AW!" dia merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya saat ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Masih ingin menolak?"

.

.

.

Nafas Chanyeol dan Kris sudah tidak teratur. Keduanya sudah mulai kelelahan. Dua musuh mereka pun juga nampak sama. Semuanya nampak kacau. Tak ada yang dalam keadaan sempurna ataupun baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol Gege!" suara teriakan nyaring Tao terdengar dari arah belakang Chanyeol dan Kris.

Chanyeol dan Kris menghela nafasnya lega. Syukurlah pemuda 'bodoh' itu baik-baik saja. Namun Kris terkejut ketika Tao datang tidak sendiri. Lebih tepatnya dia digendong dengan Sehun dipunggung.

"Cih, sepertinya ada penganggu!" laki-laki berjubah yang memegang pedang mendengus.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Terlalu membuang waktu jika seperti ini."

"Ya"

WUSSSSH

Seketika tubuh kedua orang berjubah itu menghilang dalam sekali kedip. Langkah Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Kris yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Taozi, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Tao yang ada digendongan Sehun.

Tao tersenyum kekanakan. "Iya. Sehun datang di saat yang tepat."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Setelah ini cium aku lagi, okay?"

Kris membelalakan matanya. Seketika ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu terlintas. Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang telat dan mencium Tao secara tiba-tiba di koridor utama sekolah.

Mata Kris memincing tajam pada tangan Tao yang tertaut erat pada leher Sehun.

"Hei, Bocah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Kris dingin.

Tao mempuoutkan bibirnya. "Punggung ku sakit dan terasa sakit sekali ketika ingin berdiri tegak. Ku kira punggung ku memar." Tao meringis.

Kris berjalan mendekat. Memaksa Tao untuk segera melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun yang nampak 'kenikmatan' ketika Tao berada digendongannya. Dia lalu mengambil alih menggendong Tao.

"Kenapa kau malah yang menggendongku?" Tao mendengus.

"Kita harus segera pulang!"

"Ta… tapi…"

Kris memajukan kakinya selangkah. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kita harus pulang cepat dan mengobati diri kita semua."

"Huffhht!"

.

.

.

Luka dipipi Kris diobati dengan cermat oleh sang pelayan cantik— Miyoung. Kadang dia meringis ketika Miyoung menekan terlalu kuat lukanya. Tapi, dia tak bisa marah seperti apa yang Tao lakukan kemarin padanya. Miyoung itu wanita dan harus dihormati.

"Tahan sedikit yah, Tao."

Kris melirik ke sudut lain. Ke arah sofa dimana Chanyeol sedang mengolesi punggung Tao dengan obat gosok. Wajah Kris memerah sempurna ketika melihat kulit punggung Tao yang bersih dan mulus. Ah, meskipun ada beberapa lebam biru di beberapa bagian. Tapi Kris berani bersumpah, punggung Tao benar-benar menggoda.

"Ngggh, pelan-pelanhh, Chan Gege~"

**Gulp!**

Kris harus menelan teh hijau yang berada di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Dia nyaris saja menyemburkan cairan itu dari mulutnya ke wajah Miyoung yang berada di depannya.

Astaga, Tao mendesah kesakitan!

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih pelan-pelan lagi, Taozi," ucap Chanyeol.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Percakapan kedua orang itu membuat otaknya 'sedikit' kotor.

Miyoung membereskan kotak obat setelah mengobati Kris. Dia pamit keluar dari kamar Tao yang menjadi tujuan utama ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Tao dan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berganti posisi. Tao yang mengobati Chanyeol sekarang. Kris memperhatikan wajah Tao yang nampak teliti ketika mengolesi alcohol ke luka-luka di tubuh Chanyeol.

Astaga! Tao seperti seorang istri yang baik.

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Kriiieeet**

"Kami pulang!"

Seorang pria cantik langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu ketika pintu rumah terbuka. Memunculkan dua pria tinggi dengan seragam sekolah. Dua pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat pria cantik yang menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Minho Hyeong dan Kyuhyun Hyeong kenapa baru pulang? Ini sudah larut malam!" si pria cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Maafkan kami. Ada tugas OSIS yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Kyuhyun megelus puncak kepala si cantik dengan lembut.

"Kai dan Baekhyun sudah pulang?" kali ini giliran Minho yang bertanya.

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya. Menarik dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Taemin membawa Kyuhyun dan Minho ke sebuah kamar berpintu coklat dan membuka pintu itu.

"Lihat, mereka pulang dengan keadaan babak belur begitu."

Kyuhyun dan Minho saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengobati tangannya yang terkena luka bakar itu menoleh ke arah pintu. "Untuk sementara kami dengan dua Exost yang melindungi Chronos seimbang," jawabnya.

Minho menyuruh Taemin untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tentu saja sang pria cantik tidak akan menolak. Dia orang yang penurut.

"Kalian membawa foe's monster, 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke larutan alcohol. Dia berniat membantu Kai yang duduk di ranjang yang lain.

"Iya. Kami melawan dua orang Exost yang sudah memiliki kekuatan. Sedangkan kami menyuruh para foe's monster untuk menculik Chronos yang paling bodoh di antara mereka. Tak disangka ada Exost yang lain. Seorang Anemoi," kali ini Kai yang menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau tau seperti apa Chronos itu?"

Kai memejamkan matanya. Mengingat bagaimana sosok yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun. "Hah… dia lumayan tinggi, rambutnya hitam, dan sepertinya sering bersama orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia nampak berpikir bagaimana orang yang dimaksud Kai.

"Dia terlihat bodoh," timpal Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Apa dia bersekolah yang sama dengan dua orang lainnya?"

"Ya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai seram. "Serahkan padaku pemuda itu."

.

Punggung Tao sudah lebih baik dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol berikan, yang penting rasanya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. "Heoh~" dia menghela nafasnya kasar. rasanya benar-benar bosan ketika harus berbaring di tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

Dia mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan.

Memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, membuat dadanya sesak. Bagaimana tidak bergunanya dia ketika diserang musuh. Dia begitu merepotkan. Apanya yang paling special ketika tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

"Heoh…"

Dia beranjak dari kasurnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja belajar dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil buku paling atas dari tumpukan buku yang Kris berikan kemarin.

Dia mengeluarkan buku tulis dan sebuah tempat pensil.

"Aku akan lebih serius," gumamnya.

Jari-jari Tao dengan pelannya membalik lembar demi lembar dan matanya bergerak dengan fokus. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mencatat point penting baginya.

"Oh, aku baru ingat!" dia memekik pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mencari sebuah kalimat dari buku tulis catatannya. "Ini! Chronos yang memiliki saudara seorang Cronos. Aku harus menanyakannya pada mereka."

Dia memundurkan kursinya dan berjalan keluar membawa buku tulis catatannya.

Sudah malam dan keadaan rumah cukup sepi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya selalu sepi?

Tao ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol yang letakanya di sebelah kamarnya. Tapi suara seseorang parubaya mengintrupsinya. "Tuan Chanyeol sudah tidur karena kelelahan Tuan Tao."

Tao mengurungkan niatnya. "Benarkah Tuan Kang? Ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih." Tao membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat dan pria itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Pilihan yang tersisa hanya bertanya pada Kris. Tapi bukankah pria itu sangat tidak suka ketenangannya diganggu?

"Tuan Kang, dimana Kris?"

"Tuan Kris sedang berada di kebun mawar. Ingin aku antar, Tuan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Terimakasih…"

Selanjutnya dia menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Kang. Kebun mawar yang dia ketahui ternyata milik Kris. Tao tidak tau apakah dirinya akan ditendang Kris atau malah diceramahi habis-habisan olehnya. Yang penting, dia mengetahui siapa saudara dari Chronos— dirinya.

Tao berjalan dengan hati-hati. Dia takut duri-duri mawar mengenai dirinya dan kembali membuat luka baru pada tubuhnya. Sampai itu terjadi, Kris pasti menceramahinya dan mengolok-ngolok dirinya "ceroboh" dan segala macam. Telinganya sudah panas ketika mendengar Kris yang ceramah.

"Kris…" Tao memanggil pelan ketika sosok di depannya tengah membelakanginya.

Tao bisa menangkap kalau Kris tengah mencium setangkai bunga mawar yang durinya sepertinya sudah dipotong. Kris berbalik ketika Tao memanggilnya.

**Deg**

Tao harus menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Kris benar-benar seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng yang terlihat bersinar. Cahaya rembulan tepat mengenai Kris.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kris dingin.

Tao langsung membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh tentang Kris yang seperti pangeran.

"Kris…"

Kris membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap tubuh Tao yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Sedingin angin musim gugur yang akan segera berganti menjadi musim dingin besok.

"Tidurlah," perintah Kris dengan suara datar.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Tao maju selangkah dan memberikan buku tulisnya pada Kris. "Bertanya tentang Chronic dan Cronic."

Kris membaca buku di tangannya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Exost dan segala hal berhubungan dengannya?"

Tao menundukan kepalanya. "Aku… hanya ingin tidak merepotkan kalian. Kau, Chanyeol gege dan… Sehun."

Kris tercekat. Dia menatap dalam pada sosok Tao yang kini mulai membalas tatapannya dengan wajah penuh keyakinan dan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada wajah anak polos ataupun ketidakseriusan. Tao yang berada di depannya terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

Kris menyentuh kepala Tao dengan tangannya. Mengacak surai hitam milik sang lawan bicara dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu tadi. Lalu masalah Sehun…"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang terlalu bodoh. Aku yang tidak berguna dan terlalu merepotkan kalian semenjak pertama kali bertemu."

Wajah anak kecil Tao kembali lagi. Kris harus mengakui Tao terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang tembam. "…masalah Sehun, kau benar. Kau juga yang harus menjaga image mu di depan para penghuni sekolah."

Kris menarik tangannya dari kepala Tao.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu?" Tao membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Lalu apa?"

"Chronic dan Cronic. Aku mohon beritahu aku. Aku membaca dari buku ini kalau Chronic memiliki saudara bernama Cronic. Kris…"

Tao memelas di depan Kris. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah. Seperti seorang anak yang meminta ice cream dari ibunya.

"… kau Chronic Tao."

"Aku tau. Chronic mempunyai saudara Cronic. Berarti aku…"

"Bukan saudara mu. Tapi bagian lain dari dirimu."

"Eh?"

Kris menggulung buku tulis di tangannya dan memukulkannya pada kepala Tao. Dia menundukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao yang meringis. "Kau harus membaca semua buku-buku itu dengan serius. Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku tidak ingin mulut ku berbusa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu?"

**Ctak**

Dia menyentil jidat Tao dengan kekuatan yang tidak sedang bercanda.

"Akh, Kris!"

"Mengerti?"

Tao mendengus. "Kau ingin aku menghabiskan hidup ku hanya untuk membaca buku-buku kusam itu? Hell no!"

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Tao kembali kepribadian awalnya. Menyebalkan dan bodoh.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang, **aku… hanya ingin tidak merepotkan kalian. Kau, Chanyeol gege dan… Sehun.** Heuh~"

Tao memukul lengan Kris. "Kalau begitu aku akan merepotkan mu saja! Aku menarik kata-kata ku!"

Kris terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar pelan, sampai-sampai Tao tidak mendengar kekehan renyah dari Kris.

"Sudah, kembalilah tidur. Sudah malam dan cuaca sudah semakin dingin. kau juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini."

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan luka Kris di pipi.

"A… akh! YA! Kau apa-apaan?!" Kris meringis dan mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang kembali berdenyut. Tao tertawa senang melihat Kris yang kesakitan seperti itu. melihat Kris tersiksa bagaikan melihat Taecyeon 2PM topless untuk dirinya saja.

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Tao melilitkan syal berwarna merah di lehernya. Syal itu menutupi wajahnya hingga sebatas hidungnya. Alhasil, wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah karenanya. Ah, style musim dingin Tao begitu buruk hari ini. Mantel yang dikenakannya kebesaran karena punyanya diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku terlihat pendek seperti ini. Huffht!"

Tao mengayunkan tangannya yang tidak terlihat karena lengan mantelnya yang kebesaran. "Aku sekarang terlihat seperti hantu, heol!" dia lagi-lagi menggerutu.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja. Dia tidak perlu lagi berbalik karena dia sudah mengetahui siapa yang membukanya dengan sewenang-wenang melalui pantulan kaca.

"Ada apa sudah ke kamar ku?" tanya Tao malas.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja? apa punggung mu sudah lebih baik?"

Tao merenggangkan tubuhnya dan meringis setelahnya. "Tidak jauh lebih baik dari kemarin." Dia menyengir lebar.

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau beristirahatlah dan jangan bersekolah dulu. Kami akan meminta izin pada wali kelas mu."

Tao buru-buru menghampiri Kris dan menarik-narik ujung kemeja sekolah yang dikenakan Kris. "Aku ingin sekolah, yah, Kris? Aku baru saja masuk sehari dan meliburkan diri?"

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun itu, 'kan? Kau ingin memintanya mencium mu lagi?"

Tao memukul Kris dengan kepalan tangannya yang keras. "Jangan membahas itu lagi! Bukankah kita sudah berbaikan tadi malam?"

"Hah, terserah kau saja! Kau tidak boleh sekolah. Kalau kau bertambah parah, aku tidak akan peduli lagi denganmu. Kau itu merepotkan tau!"

Tao mendengus sebal dan menendang bokong Kris agar keluar dari kamarnya.

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya.

Tao menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sunbae!"

.

.

.

Kris mendudukan dirinya dengan wajah lesu. Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya meninju pelan lengan atas Kris. Nampaknya si orang yang paling ceria dan lembut hanya pada Tao itu, nampak bosan karena sedaritadi kalimatnya hanya menjadi angin lewat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk tidak sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya.

Kris mendengus kasar. "Kau ingin dia merepotkan kita lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil ke arah Kris. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja, kalau kau cemburu pada Tao dan Sehun kemarin? Atau…" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris. "…kau khawatir padanya, yah?"

**Pletak**

Sebuah jitakan manis tertuju pada kepala Chanyeol. Kris menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Bisakah kau lem mulut besar mu itu, hoh?"

.

Kemarin Tao yang menunggu kedatangan teman sebangkunya dan sekarang adalah Sehun. Sebenarnya percuma saja pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menunggu kedatangan Tao. Toh, yang ditunggu tidak akan datang untuk hari ini.

Pria tampan itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja. Menatap malas orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. "Apa my baby panda terluka, eoh?" gumamnya. "Yah, kemarin memang punggungnya terbentur dengan pohon. Aish!" dia menegakan punggungnya. "Kenapa aku tidak menjenguknya saja ke rumah si tiang bodoh itu? Pasti mereka tinggal serumah!" seketika wajahnya yang cerah kembali redup. "Tapi, tidak bisa hari ini. Ada jadwal pemotretan hinga malam. Ya ampun, kenapa ingin menjenguk orang yang membuat ku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saja susah sekali?"

.

.

.

Tao berjalan-jalan di sekita rumah dalam hening. Dia akan tinggal di rumah Kris dan Chanyeol, tapi tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk rumah itu? Bisa-bisa dia tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi butiran debu? -_-

"Kenapa mereka suka sekali hal-hal horror, sih?" Tao bergedik ngeri.

Rumah itu terlalu besar dan mewah. Tapi sayangnya, suasananya benar-benar mistis. Sayang sekali~

"Eh! Kris's bedroom?" Tao menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah ruangan tertutup. Di pintunya ada sebuah label dengan tulisan, 'Kris's bedroom'. "Kamar Kris, yah?" diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menyeringai.

Tao menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanya ada dua orang yang tersisa di sini. Tuan Kang dan Miyoung. Tapi, sejak Tao memulai touring rumah Kris, dia tidak menemukan dua orang itu sama sekali.

**Cklek**

**Cklek**

"Dikunci!" Tao mendengus sebal.

Dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Kris pelit dan sok misterius!"

Tao memeletkan lidahnya pada pintu berwarna coklat yang terkunci itu. Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusuri rumah yang baru beberapa bagian saja dia jamahi.

**Tap**

Lagi-lagi dia menghentikan langkahnya pada pintu berwarna emas. "Pintu ini…"

"**Tapi Tao, jangan sekali-kali kau masuk ke ruangan itu." **

Oh, ya… janganl lupakan ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu. Tao memundurkan langkahnya. Menatap pintu itu secara keseluruhan. Dia berpikir, ruangan di dalam sana mungkin sangat rahasia. Bagaimapun dia sangat penasaran. "Apa mungkin dia menyimpan wanita-wanita sexy di dalam sana?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin menyimpan koleksi porno nya di dalam sana?" menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Dia lalu tersenyum senang, "apa salahnya mampir sebentar? Lagipula, pintunya tidak terkunci."

Tao membelalakan matanya. Dia baru sadar jika pintunya tidak terkunci. Tadi dia hanya berbicara asal padahal. Dia maju selangkah. Menengak-nengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

**Blam**

Secepat kilat dia sudah berada di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Minho, apa kau sudah menemukan bocah yang sering bersama dengan Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak acara memberikan cap pada selebaran di meja kerjanya di ruang OSIS.

"Tidak ada yang berambut hitam. Hanya ada yang berambut pirang."

Minho mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan OSIS. Kyuhyun melapas kacamatanya. "Benarkah? Tidak ada yang berambut hitam?"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Dia nampak berpikir. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku tidak clueless pada bocah itu. Coba kau lihat di kelas sebelas-dua, dilantai dua. Apakah ada bocah berambut hitam di dalamnya?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Maksudmu, Chronic seorang anak kelas sebelas?"

"Iya. Entah mengapa, aku yakin saja anak itu— ASTAGA! Aku rasa aku tau siapa bocah itu!" Kyuhyun menatap antusias ke arah Minho yang menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat telinganya pengang.

"Kemarin pagi aku melihat orang di belakang Chanyeol dan Kris. Bocah tinggi dengan rambut hitam. Dia murid baru kalau aku boleh duga. Dari China."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Mencari file yang berada di lemari coklat di ruangannya. Tak lama, dia mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna kuning dan membawanya ke depan Minho.

Kyuhyun nampak serius menjelajahi lembar demi lembar berkas yang berada dalam map kuning itu. Sementara Minho memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dengan terheran-heran..

"Ini dia!" pekiknya girang. Dia menarik selembar kertas yang berisi data diri Huang Zitao. "Anak ini yang kemarin bersama Kris dan Chanyeol!" pekiknya.

Minho mengambil alih kertas di tangan Kyuhyun dan membacanya dengan seksama. "Oh, lumayan manis." Minho memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memiliki data siswa baru?"

"OSIS selalu menyimpan data-data siswa baik lama maupun baru, bukan?"

.

.

.

Tao tak akan pernah menyangka jika Kris benar-benar betah di ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Rak-rak buku besar terjajar dengan rapi dan ribuan buku berada di dalamnya dalam tatanan yang sangat-sangat rapih.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kakinya bergema.

"Apa mungkin di sini ada buku porno, eh?" gumamnya.

Dia mengelilingi perpustakaan 'rahasia' itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ruangannya benar-benar di desain sempurana dan nampak tertata rapi. Meskipun berada di bawah tanah, sama sekali tak terasa sesak ketika bernafas.

"Ah, itu!" langkah kakinya dipercepat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan dan menemukan sebuah rak yang terpisah sendiri. Entaha mengapa, rasanya dia begitu tertarik dengan rak yag berlabel, 'Wu's Family'.

Dia mengambil sebuah album foto berwarna putih. "Ku pikir ini akan sangat menarik." Dia mengambil album fotonya dan beberapa album foto lain. Nampaknya rak bagian itu yang paling tak terurus.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencari jam yang kebetulan ternyata ada. "Apa salahnya melihat-lihat sebentar, hehe…"

.

.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol merapihkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Jam sekolah akan selalu dipercepat untuk pulang ketika musim dingin. banyak murid yang menyukainya karena semua anak-anak pasti akan langsung disambut dengan coklat panas di rumah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ngantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, Kris. Aku harus membelikan Tao mantel yang cocok untuknya."

Kris memasukan buku matematika ke dalam tasnya. "Kau terlalu perhatian padanya."

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. "Yang paling special pelayanan special!"

Kris memasang wajah datarnya. "Ya sudahlah kalau kau ingin pergi. Sana, hush!"

Chanyeol segera saja melesat keluar. Menyisakan Kris yang ternyata sudah paling terakhir berada di kelasnya. Berjalan pulang sendiri di musim dingin benar-benar membuatnya muak, yah, meskipun dia tidak pernah merasa kedinginan sekalipun.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Sudah nampak sepi. Mungkin semua anak-anak tidak kuat berlama-lama di cuaca dingin. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang selalu bisa mengatur suhu tubuh mereka ketika musim dingin.

"Hei, kau Pirang!" panggil Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap datar ke arah Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kris Sunbaenim, aku boleh ke rumah mu tidak?" suara Sehun terdengar ramah **dibuat-buat**.

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya heran. "Untuk apa dan ada apa?"

Sehun menyengir lebar. "Aku masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pemotretan. Aku ingin main dan bertemu dengan Tao. Kau tidak tau betapa rindunya aku padanya~"

Tao, Tao dan Tao.

Kenapa semua orang harus bernada menjijikan ketika menyangkut Tao?

"Tidak boleh!"

"Pelit sekali kau!"

"Lagipula darimana kau tau aku tinggal dengannya? Lalu, kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bukankah kalian belum mengenal lama?"

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Kau yang bilang ayo pulang dan obati diri kita. Ah, dan masalah aku ingin bertemu…" wajah Sehun merona merah. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya~"

Ingatkan Kris untuk muntah saat sampai ke rumahnya.

"…"

"Bolehkan, Wu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya mengobrol di kamarnya saja. Berdua~"

"Setelah kejadian kemarin, kau berpikir aku akan mengizinkan kalian berduaan? Jawabannya tidak."

"Pelit! Kalau begitu aku minta nomor ponselnya saja."

"Dia tidak punya ponsel! Bisakah kau diam?"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertanya kabarnya? Apakah kemarin dia terluka parah sehingga tidak masuk sekolah?"

Kris mendengus kasar. Ingin sekali dia membakar sosok bocah kelas dua di depannya hingga menjadi abu dan terbang bersama angin. "Kondisinya kritis, lalu aku membuangnya ke Samudra Hindia karena dia terlalu merepotkan."

Kris tak memperdulikan rengutan sang 'adik kelas'. Dia melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja meninggalkan adik kelas yang tampan.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Kepulangan Kris langsung disambut oleh Miyoung dan Tuan Kang. Kris memerikan tasnya pada Tuang Kang. "Dimana Tao?"

"Di kamarnya, Kris," jawab Miyoung.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dia menyuruh Miyoung dan Tuan Kang untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju kamar Tao yang berada di lantai dua. Tangannya menekan knop pintu dan tidak dikunci. "Kebiasan, tssk!" gumamnya. Dia memasuki kamar itu dan ternyata hasilnya nihil. Dia tak menemukan bocah manis bermata panda.

Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang. Langkah kakinya masih perlahan-lahan ketika sandal rumah yang dikenakannya terketuk dengan lantai. "Mungkin dia sedang keluar."

Kris mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya. Ingin sekali dia tidur siang dengan cantik. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti. Tatapannya jadi menajam pada siluet cahaya putih dari sebuah ruangan yang letaknya beberapa meter dari kamarnya.

Niatnya untuk tidur hilang. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi ketika mengetahui ruangan itu lampunya menyala. "Sialan!" geramnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Kris selucu dan seceria itu waktu kecilnya." Senyum manis terukir di bibir Tao.

Dia membalik halaman selanjutnya. Tangannya terhenti pada sosok pria dan wanita sedang menggendong anak laki-laki. Tao tau anak kecil itu adalah Kris. Tapi kedua orang di belakangnya? "Mungkin orangtuanya."

Lama sekali tatapannya terpaku pada foto itu. "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Matanya, hidungnya, alisnya, garis wajanya, bibirnya, benar-benar mirip dengan sosok 'ayah' Kris."

**BRAK!**

Tao mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya terbelalak lebar. "K… Kris…"

Tao berani bersumpah Kris begitu menyeramkan. Tao tau pria itu sedang marah besar padanya. Tangan Kris terkepal erat dengan urat wajah yang terlihat jelas.

Kris berjalan cepat menghampiri Tao.

**Bug**

Sebuah tinju Kris berikan pada wajah manis Tao. Tao yang saat itu tidak duduk di meja alias duduk di lantai, tubuhnya langsung menghantam rak buku di belakangnya. Dia meringis benar-benar kesakitan. Punggungnya saja belum sembuh dan sekarang malah ditambah lagi.

Kris berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau lancang sekali!"

Tangan Kris mencengkram erat kedua lengan Tao. Berteriak di depan wajah si manis yang benar-benar sudah ketakutan.

"Ma—"

"APA KATAMU?"

Kris semakin mendorong tubuh Tao ke belakang.

"Sa… sakit, Kris…"

"Aku sudah menduga dari awal kalau kau itu pasti merepotkan! Tidak berguna! Kau menjijikan! Kau—"

Tao tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Kris selanjutnya. Terlalu sakit hatinya dan tangannya panas. Kris mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membakarnya? Sungguhan?

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku sudah yakin Chanyeol sudah memberitahu kalau ruangan ini tidak boleh kau datangi. TAPI KENAPA KAU LANGGAR?"

Tao terisak. Dia menyesali perbuatannya kali ini. Ingin bertingkah seperti biasanya? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. Memberikan ruang pada Tao untuk lebih bebas. Tangan Kris yang mencengkram tangan Tao atau dalam kurung bisa kita katakan membakar tangan Tao tadi melepas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa lemah ketika melihat seseorang menangis. Kris menstabilkan tubuhnya. Sekilas dia melihat tangan Tao yang terbakar. Sedikit mengerikan bagi Kris, namun dia sudah serinh melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya makhluk hidup yang terbakar dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa melihat tangan Tao…

Sebuah penyesalan ada di hatinya.

Biasanya dia akan membakar habis seluruh musuhnya hingga menjadi abu.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku benar-benar bosan di rumah dan—"

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lihat?" suara Kris melembut. Kris sampai-sampai tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

Tao terdiam. Tatapannya menunduk pada kedua tangannya yang terluka. Mengerikan, bathinnya.

"Kau mendengar ku, hei!"

"Hanya melihat… album… foto… keluargamu…" jawab Tao pelan.

Kris benar-benar ingin membakar Tao saat itu juga sebelum Chanyeol datang dengan tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia sepertinya habis berlari jauh.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi dengamu?"

Chanyeol berlari dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang berada di hadapan Tao. Menatap wajah Tao yang pipi sebelah kanannya membiru akibat tinju dari Kris. Chanyeol lebih tercengang dengan tangan Tao yang terkena luka bakar. Dia tau Kris yang melakukannya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri Kris dan menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Kris.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol datar. Dia diam.

**Bug**

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol memberikan sebuah bogem mentah pada pipi putih Kris. Tepat pada luka Kris yang baru kemarin saja terciptakan.

"KAU TERLALU BERLEBIHAN!"

Kris tersenyum miring. "Bukankah aku selalu memperingatkan? Aku tidak akan main-main dengan kalimatku. Dia datang ke sini. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun siapa yang menginjakan kakinya di ruangan ini."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Termasuk aku?"

Kris tersenyum miring. "Tak ada pengecualian siapapun itu. Termasuk kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol ingin memberikan sebuah tinju lagi pada Kris, tapi suara Tao lebih dulu mengintrupsi. "Chanyeol Gege!"

Chanyeol dan Kris sempat bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan kerah baju Kris. Membiarkan laki-laki itu jatuh. Dia menghampiri Tao yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Apa bisa berjalan?"

Tao menggeleng. Punggungnya benar-benar sakit dan tangannya terasa panas dan perih dalam satu waktu.

"Aku antar dan obati luka-lukamu— lagi."

Chanyeol menggendong Tao di belakang. Persis sekali seperti apa yang Kris dan Sehun lakukan kemarin pada Tao ketika terluka.

**Blam**

Pintu Chanyeol tutup dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**#Please, gua nista banget di chap ini/.\ lagi stress persiapan buat graduation dan outing ke Jogja. Hikseu~ mungkin ke depan bakal late update. Hikseu~maaf tak bisa membalas review. Terima kasih yang sudah mau review. Wo ai nimen! ^^ btw, part 5 udh dibikin sih sebenernya. Cuma pgn bikin kalian penasaran aja. Haha~ ._. di Chap depan ada Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Horay Uke Force._.**

**Keep RnR**


	5. Pasado

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Sehun | Xiumin | Luhan | Kyungsoo

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy || Mystery

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ Tao hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun yang bodoh, dan ceroboh. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya kalau dia adalah bagian dari EXOST!

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

**.**

Sehun memfokuskan kepalanya keluar jendela mobilnya. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretannya. Ya, dia seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Dia baru saja menjalani karirnya dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia harus bolak-balik Seoul dan beberapa kota di Korea Selatan. Terlalu melelahkan untuk dirinya yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Mobilnya melaju dengan perlahan-lahan membelah jalanan Kota Seoul. Tatapannya mengarah pada toko-toko yang mulai ramai dengan iklan musim dingin. Seperti baju musim dingin terbaru, benda elektronik penghangat ruangan dan lain-lain.

"**Pelit! Kalau begitu aku minta nomor ponselnya saja."**

"**Dia tidak punya ponsel! Bisakah kau diam?"**

Percakapan Kris dengannya tiba-tiba terlintas. Dia tau Kris selalu dingin padanya. Tapi dia yakin, jawaban yang diberikan Kris soal Tao tidak punya ponsel itu benar. Ah, cinta butuh pengorbanan.

'**Ruffle Shop'**

Tatapan Sehun terfokus pada sebuah toko yang berada di depan mobilnya beberapa meter lagi. Saat mobilnya tepat di depan toko itu, dia melihat beberapa ponsel yang terpajang pada etalase toko.

-Fortune on my hand!

"Tolong hentikan mobilnya, Tuan Jung!" perintah Sehun.

Tak ada ocehan sama sekali. Sang supir segera menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang beberapa meter sedikit jauh dari toko yang Sehun ingin tuju.

"Tuan Jung tolong tunggu sini. Oke? Aku tidak akan telat," ucap Sehun sebelum turun dari mobil.

.

Semuanya nampak berkilau di mata Sehun. Pria itu harus bolak-balik menuju etalase yang sama guna meyakinkan pilihannya. Well, dia jatuh hati dan merasakan ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru dengan warna putih cocok untuk Tao. Tapi, apa salahnya melihat-lihat? Tapi, pada akhirnya dia memanggil pelayan toko dan menyuruh orang itu untuk membungkus pilihannya.

Sehun menunggu barang dibelinya sambil melihat-lihat aksesoris ponsel. Tatapannya datar sebelum dia menemukan dua buah gantungan ponsel berbentuk panda kecil sedang memegang hati. Sesuatu yang sepasang. Panda yang memakai bunga dikepalanya memegang hati sebelah kanan dan panda yang memakai topi kiri memegang yang sebelah kiri.

"Chogiyo, aku juga ingin beli ini."

.

.

.

Tao dan Chanyeol sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang berani untuk mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol sibuk membalut luka bakar Tao di tangannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Wajah dan punggungnya sudah diobati. Tangannya saja yang belum.

Tatapan Tao mengarah pada wjaah Chanyeol. Dia tau pasti Chanyeol sedang bersedih. Kalimat Kris benar-benar menyakitkan pada mereka berdua. Terutama Chanyeol. Apa dengan begini mereka sudah memutuskan tali pertemanan?

"Chan—"

"Kau besok libur lagi, okay? Aku juga akan meliburkan diriku untuk merawatmu," sela Chanyeol cepat.

"Chanyeol Gege tidak usah melakukannya. Biar aku sendiri saja yang meliburkan diriku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia meletakan obat-obatan di pangkuannya ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Tao.

"Kau ingin Kris marah lagi karena kebodohanmu?"

Tao terdiam.

"Kau tidak lihat dia tadi ingin membakarmu?"

Tao masih terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat hingga dia nyaris out of control, eoh?"

Tao memainkan selimut dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku… hanya melihat, foto-foto keluarganya," jawab suara Tao pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia mengambil soup yang masih hangat di atas meja dan berniat menyuapi Tao, yang dia yakini tangannya pasti terasa kaku dan sakit untuk digerakan. Dia mengaduk-ngaduk soup itu agar tercampur sempurna dengan nasi yang sengaja dimasukan dalam satu wadah.

"Tidak heran jika Kris marah besar padamu."

Hening beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menyuapkan suapan pertama kepada Tao dan Tao menerimanya dengan tatapan polos ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kris sangat membenci keluarganya. Ayah Kris adalah ilmuwan dan ibunya adalah asisten ayahnya Kris," Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya ketika ingin menyuapkan sendok berikutnya pada Tao. "…mereka menjadikan kakak kandung Kris, Wu Zhoumi sebagai bahan percobaan mereka."

"Percobaan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, percobaan menjadikan orang memiliki kekuatan super. Tapi, bukan itu yang mereka dapatkan." Chanyeol menyendokan lagi nasi ke mulut Tao. "Zhoumi berubah menjadi monster lalu mati begitu saja. tubuh Zhoumi begitu menyeramkan sehingga harus dimusnahkan. Kedua orang tua Kris berpikir itu adalah aib mereka. Mereka begitu saja membakar tubuh Zhoumi hingga menjadi abu. Di depan Kris."

Tao ingin tersedak makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Orang seperti apa orang tua Kris itu?

"Kris saat itu diam-diam masuk ke dalam laboraturium ayahnya. Melihat semuanya dan setelah itu dia menjadi pendiam dan seperti sekarang. Saat aku dan kedua orang tuaku datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada keluarga Wu, orang tua Kris menjelaskan dengan entengnya, bahwa Zhoumi meninggal karena kecelakaan dan mayatnya tak ditemukan. Kejam, bukan?"

Ingatkan Tao untuk tidak menangis mendengarnya.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang pria kaya yang entah bagaimana caranya dia tahu tentang ramuan mengerikan yang dibuat ayah Kris itu. Pria kaya itu membelinya dengan harga yang benar-benar fantastis perbotolnya. Tak lama, mereka membuat ulang project mereka lagi. Dengan Kris, sebagai kelinci percobaan selanjutnya."

**Deg**

Masa lalu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang sangat tabu untuk diumbar menurut Tao. Tao selalu berkhayal memiliki ayah-ibu itu menyenangkan. Dimana semua anak-anak tertawa bersama ayah dan ibu mereka, Kris justru sebaliknya. Tidak heran sifat Kris seperti ini sekarang.

"Aku dan orang tuaku mendengar, kalau rumah Tuan Wu kebakaran langsung menuju ke sana. Mengingat kami ini bersepupu; aku dan Kris. Orang tuaku sibuk memanggil pemadam kebakaran dan melakukan apapun. Aku mencari Kris dan menemukannya sedang duduk dengan lutut yang tertekuk "

.

**Flashback On**

.

Merah lebih mendominasi malam itu. Cahaya bulan kalah terang dengan si jago merah yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti bangunan rumah yang 'awalnya' megah. Seorang bocah kecil dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau keluar dari rumah itu tanpa takut sekalipun pada api yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membakar tubuh mungilnya.

Dia duduk di rerumputan. Menyaksikan bagaimana api besar itu membakar rumahnya. Tatapannya datar dan dia seperti orang yang sudah tidak memiliki jiwa.

Dari sudut lain, seorang anak laki-laki lainnya muncul dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Perlahan-lahan dia menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang duduk.

"K… Kris… kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Bocah yang duduk, Kris, mengangkat kepalanya ke arah anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mereka sudah mati, Chanyeol. Aku yang membunuhnya." seringai kejam keluar dari bibir Kris yang waktu itu berumur dua belas tahun.

"K… Kris…"

"Mereka bukan manusia, Chanyeol. Mereka monster. Mereka patut mati Chanyeol! Mereka mengubah Zhoumi gege menjadi mengerikan dan membakarnya tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Semuanya mereka lakukan demi uang dan kesenangan mereka sendiri!"

Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di lengan Kris yang saat itu hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Lambang naga.

"K… Kris, kau…"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi ketika melihatnya, aku senang. Tubuh ku terasa ringan."

.

**Flashback off**

**.**

"…dan aku berani bersumpah wajah Kris benar-benar mengerikan saat itu. Tak ada rasa takut dan penyesalan sedikitpun dari wajah Kris hingga sekarang. Dia seperti seorang psikopat."

Tao menelan salivanya gugup. Cerita yang diceritakan Chanyeol lebih seram dari film The Conjuring, baginya.

"Lalu, kalian tau Exost dan kalian bagian Exost darimana? Apa hubungannya dengan Exost?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kau ingat laki-laki yang ku ceritakan yang membeli hasil penemuan ayah Kris?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Jack, keturunan **Eris **yang memiliki tujuan ingin membangkitkan **Fonoi** yang disegel para dewa olimpus. Dia mengubah manusia-manusia yang dia culik dan hewan-hewan untuk dijadikan monster yang kita sebut dengan foe's monster."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Para dewa sudah mengetahui ini semua akan terjadi di masa depan. Maka mereka menitiskan kekuatan dan diri mereka pada orang-orang terpilih. Kau tau? Mereka itu adalah kita."

Tao merasakan denyut dikepalanya. Chanyeol sudah menjelaskannya dengan detail. Sampai-sampai kapasitas otaknya menipis untuk memahaminya.

"Chanyeol Ge…" panggil Tao pelan. Tangannya bermain-main dengan selimut untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Chronos dan Cronos. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Kris dan dia menjawab Cronos itu adalah bagian lain dari diriku. Apa maksudnya?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Tao. Kemudian tatapannya turun pada lambang jam pasir di dada Tao yang saat itu tak mengenakan atasan. Bersyukurlah penghangat ruangan berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku kurang mengerti itu. Tapi, yang aku sampai sekarang masih mencari tau tentang itu… ada saatnya satu menjadi kuat dan ada saatnya satu menjadi lemah. Kalau ada waktu luang, aku mencari tau tentang itu. Kalau aku tau sesuatu, aku akan memberitahunya padamu."

"Apa Kris tau tentang hal itu?"

Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kami tidak pernah membahasnya. Kami hanya membahas tentang Exost, mereka dimana saja dan lain-lain. Ah, aku tidak yakin kau akan paham tentang semua yang aku ceritakan, 'kan?" Chanyeol menatap Tao yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah polos atau… wajah tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Tao menganaggukan kepalanya polos. Mengangguk dan mengakui kalau dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kau tidur saja. Kalau kau sudah mendingan, nanti malam, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau mau?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi, punggung ku sakit sekali. Mau tidur dengan gaya seperti apa?"

"Kemarin saat punggungmu sakit, kau tidur bagaimana?"

"Aku tengkurap. Tapi mau seperti apa sekarang?" Tao mengangkat tangannya yang terbalut perban. "Ini."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dia tau maksud Tao.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah tidur saja."

"Iya. Lagipula aku tidak mengantuk."

"Terus ingin melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Gege istirahat saja. Pulang sekolah pasti lelah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Hehe…"

.

Kris masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sudah dua jam semenjak insiden dia bertengkar dengan Tao dan Chanyeol. Kris duduk dengan lutut ditekuk. Tubuhnya menyandar pada rak besar dan tatapannya tertuju pada album foto yang sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Pandangan Kris yang ditujukan pada almbum foto yang terbuka benar-benar dingin. Jika dilihat-lihat, semuanya seperti terulang. Seperti kejadian enam tahun lalu. Tatapan Kris kecil yang sama sekali tak memiliki arti dan penyesalan ketika membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak menyesal," desisnya. "Mereka itu monster yang menyamar menjadi manusia berhati malaikat. Mereka membunuh Zhoumi gege dan menjadikannya monster. Mereka brengsek!"

WUUUSH

Kris melemparkan bola api kecil ke album foto yang selama ini dia letakan di rak paling ujung perpustakaan ruangannya. Dia menyeringai puas. "Kenapa aku tidak melakukan ini dari dulu?" tatapan Kris mengarah pada rak yang paling tidak terawat. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga melakukannya pada benda-benda brengsek itu?"

.

Tao mendudukan dirinya menghadap keluar jendela. Dia tidak menyangka melihat kebun mawar yang merah, walaupun bunganya tidak mekar, bisa membuat pikiran sedikit lebih tenang. Pemandangan yang bagus dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka masa lalu Kris begitu buruk," gumamnya.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal yang berada dipelukannya. "Aku ini kenapa nakal sekali, sih? Kalau tidak boleh, yah tidak boleh!"

Tao sungguh menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu. kalau dia menuruti, pasti Chanyeol dan Kris tidak akan bertengkar sampai seperti ini. Tapi kalau dia tidak menuruti, dia jadi lebih tau banyak tentang seluk beluk Kris dan Chanyeol. Bagaikan memakan buah simalakama!

Tatapan Tao tertuju pada dua tangannya yang terbalut perban. Dia sempat melihat bagaimana luka bakarnya tadi. Mengerikan sekali. Kris benar-benar tidak main-main ingin membakarnya. Kata Chanyeol, Kris nyaris out of control saja segitu, apalagi jika sudah out of control? Bukan hanya babi yang terpanggang, ayam dan sapi pasti juga akan terpanggang. You must be seriously Baby Panda~

"Erkh," dia ingin beranjak dari duduknya dengan susah payah. Mau tidak mau, ketika dia ingin berjalan harus sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Sakit sekali," rintihnya.

Tao berjalan keluar kamar. Melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dari duduk di depan jendela, tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia ingin sedikit berguna.

Tao berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pegangan yang kuat pada pagar pembatas tangga. Biasanya dia dapat berlari kecil, sekarang dia seperti kakek-kakek berumur 90 tahun yang lemah dan rentan.

**Tap**

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Kris.

Pria itu ada di ujung tangga dengan wajah datar dan penampilan yang kacau. Jangan lupakan bau sesuatu yang terbakar dari Kris.

Mereka diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Kris menaiki tangga dan melewatinya begitu saja. Tak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Terasa asing bagi Tao yang biasanya selalu berisik jika dekat dengan Kris.

Dia harus minta maaf. Iya, harus.

"Kris…" mencoba bersuara keras, tapi terasa suaranya hilang.

-Bodoh!

"K… Kris…"

**Tap**

Setidaknya suaranya sedikit lebih keras, sehingga Kris bisa mendengarnya dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada anak tangga terakhir.

"Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Kris sama sekali tak membalikan tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku menuruti Chanyeol gege agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku… mengaku bersalah. Aku tidak ingin mengungkirinya. Aku tau aku pengganggu bagimu, aku menjijikan di matamu, aku bodoh, aku merepotkan, aku tidak berguna. Tapi…"

Tao membalikan tubuhnya. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana respond Kris saat ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Kris membelakanginya. Tao harus menelan kekecewaan karena itu.

"…tapi aku ingin, jangan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol gege. Kalian sudah lama berteman, bukan? Kau boleh membenci ku. Tapi jangan Chanyeol gege. Dia tidak salah. Aku yang seharusnya mendengar ucapannya saat itu."

Tao menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas erat baju lengan panjang yang dikenakannya.

**Tap**

Kris memajukan kakinya selangkah menjauhi Tao.

"Menjauhlah…"

**Tap**

"…dariku."

Kris tak berbalik sedikitpun. Pria itu terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Tao. entah menuju kemana dari lantai dua rumah itu.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya memerah. Dia menangis.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terduduk di anak tangga. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang menangis. "Sial! Dia benar-benar membenciku."

Miyoung yang kebetulang lewat, dia melihat Tao yang duduk di tangga dengan wajah yang tertutup kedua tangannya sendiri. Gadis cantik itu berjalan mendekat. Langkah kakinya ringan, sehingga Tao tidak merasakan kehadiran sang gadis cantik di rumah besar itu.

"Tao~" panggil Miyoung lembut.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya. Menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana Miyoung duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

-Oh, si gadis pecinta Korea.

"Mi… young…"

Miyoung tersenyum. "Kenapa menangis?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tangan dan punggung ku yang sakit. Jadi aku menangis."

"Tangan mu kenapa? Kenapa diperban seperti itu? Punggung mu masih sakit?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Tanganku…" tidak mungkin dia bilang, kalau Kris nyaris saja membakarnya. "…terkilir."

Miyoung menarik kedua tangan Tao. Tao meringis perih.

"Nyaris dibakar Kris, yah?"

Kesannya Tao seperti babi yang hendang dipanggang lalu melarikan diri.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan," jawabnya pelan.

Miyoung menyentill kening Tao dengan gemas. Dia terkekeh geli saat Tao merengut tidak terima.

"Kris itu memang seperti itu. Nanti juga kalian akan berbaikan lagi."

Tao diam.

"Sepertinya tidak. Orang marah selalu berkata jujur. Kris bilang, aku ini merepotkan, menjijikan, dan lain-lain. Lalu, Kris itu orang yang frontal, bukan?"

Miyoung mengelus rambut Tao lembut. "Jangan dipikirkan tentang Kris. Dia memang seperti itu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sekolah esok harinya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang ke kamar Tao dengan segelas susu hangat dan semangkuk bubur. Acara jalan-jalan mereka kemarin juga gagal, karena salju yang turun terlalu deras. Mengingat juga Tao yang masih belum berjalan dengan baik.

"Kris berangkat sendiri hari ini?" tanya Tao disela-sela makannya.

"Ku rasa iya. Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Motor di garasi juga tidak ada."

"Motor?"

"Ya. Dia sepertinya pergi dengan motornya."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya paham untuk kali ini.

**Tok… tok…**

"Tunggu sebentar, Tao."

Chanyeol meletakan mangkuk bubur di atas meja dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Sosok Tuan Kang langsung saja muncul dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat terang.

"Ada teman dari tuan Tao."

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

Ini jam delapan pagi dan si bodoh Oh ini tak berangkat sekolah? Hebat!

"Kau boleh pergi Tuan Kang. Lalu, Oh Sehun—"

"Aku boleh masuk, 'kan?"

Sehun menyerobot masuk dan segera duduk di samping Tao yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu menyengir lebar ketika melihat Tao yang menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku rindu denganmu, Sayang. Hehe…"

Sehun memberikan sebuah tas kertas ukuran sedang ke atas pangkuan Tao. Tao mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan mengambil tas kertas itu. Dia mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah benda kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado bermotif panda.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu— ASTAGA! Tanganmu kenapa, My baby Panda?" Sehun memekik nyaring.

Tao menatap enteng perban di tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong! Apa saat itu foe's monster dan para foe menyakitimu? Tanganmu juga terluka, eoh? Punggungmu bagaimana? Kris tidak menambah sakit di tangamu, 'kan? Kau sudah ke dokter?"

Ingatkan Tao utuk melakban mulut Sehun ketika melihat lakban.

Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu ingin keluar berbalik. "Aku titip Tao sebentar, Sehun-ah. Lalu…" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam, ketika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua di kamar."

**Blam**

Chanyeol meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun di kamar Tao yang sunyi.

Berdua.

Iya, hanya berdua.

**Sreet**

"Ya! Ponsel?" Tao memekik dan cepat-cepat membuka kotak ponsel barunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan Tao berbinar-binar, pada benda berwana putih berbentuk persegi panjang. Ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru!

"Kau bahagia?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Tao yang berbinar-binar senang. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sama dengan punya ku, loh. Hehehe…"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Biarkan saja. suka-suka anak itu. Yang terpenting, bukan uang dia dan dia memiliki handphone.

"Terimakasih," ucap Tao.

Dia mulai memainkan handphone-nya. Hal yang pertama dibuka adalah menu pesan. Oke, masih kosong. Lalu yang kedua menu kontak. Tao mengerenyitkan keningnya. Hanya ada satu nomor. Dan nomor adalah milik…

**Oh Sehun Bbuing-bbuing**

What the… nama kontak-nya menggelikan. Sehun sudah duluan membajak ponsel baru itu.

"Apa-apaan nama kontak ini?" rengut Tao.

Sehun menyengir lebar. "Yah, tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku tidak keberatan."

Tao memasang wajah datar. Iya sih, Sehun tidak keberatan. Tapi Tao? Hah~ plastic mana plastik?

Tao tidak ingin ambil pusing juga akhirnya. Nanti juga masih bisa diganti. Hanya menunggu Sehun pulang dan tinggal mengganti namanya menjadi, **Sehun Mesum NC17+ **Nama yang bagus!

Kini giliran Tao menjelajahi galeri foto.

Pip!

Hening.

Tao nyaris saja melempar ponsel mahal itu. Bagaimana bisa isinya foto Sehun semua? Ada lebih dari dua ratus foto dan itu semua wajah Sehun? Astaga~ ingatkan Tao untuk menghapusnya secepat mungkin.

"Aku tampan, yah? Maka dari itu aku menjadi model."

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke Sehun. Keningnya mengkerut. "Model?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya model. Kau tidak tau, yah?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, pantas saja banyak juga yang menjadi fans mu."

Sehun menyengir lebar. Dia mengambil ponsel Tao dari tangannya. Memindahkan dari menu galeri ke menu kamera. Kemudian Sehun mendempetkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao.

"Jarang-jarang ada yang foto bersama seorang artis, loh~"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hana, dul, set. Say kimchi!"

Tao membuat lambang peace dengan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. Tersenyum lebar. Lalu Sehun memasang senyum seorang pria gentle. How a cute couple~

Klik!

Sehun dan Tao melihat hasil foto mereka berdua. Tao sedikit memberenggut. Pasalnya, wajahnya sedang kurang bagus. Masih ingat dengan tinjuan Kris kemarin? Sementara Tao menggerutu, Sehun cekikan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim dari ponsel Tao ke ponselnya. Dia membuka beberapa akun sosial medianya. Mengganti display picture menjadi fotonya dengan Sehun.

Tao menoleh ke samping. Ke arah Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan terkikik tidak jelas. Tao melamun.

-Sehun itu kalau dipikir-pikir baik juga. Hanya saja mesum.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Tao pelan.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tao. "Apa?"

"Apa kau selama ini adalah Exost, Chanyeol gege dan Kris mengetahuinya?"

Sehun meletakan ponsel mereka berdua di atas bantal yang dipangku Tao. menatap lembut ke arah Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya."

"Lalu kau menolong ku?"

Wajah Sehun memerah seketika. "Eum… karena pacar ku dalam bahaya, apa salahnya?"

Lagi-lagi Tao mendengus. Ingin serius tapi, ujung-ujungnya juga bercanda.

"Hahaha, yasudahlah." Sehun merangkul Tao dengan hati-hati. "Ingin jalan-jalan? Aku lihat Chanyeol tidak kembali-kembali. Aku bawa mobil dan kemanapun kau ingin pergi, ayo!"

Mata Tao berbinar-binar. "Serius?"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

Siapa bilang Kris akan sekolah hari ini? Percuma saja dia sekolah. Pikirannya kacau. Omongan guru-guru tidak akan masuk ke dalam otaknya yang sedang mengalami konsleting. Dia butuh penenangan. Selama dua belas tahun ini, ini kali pertamanya dia merasakan kembali amarah yang benar-benar sampai membuatnya out of control. Bahakn nyaris membakar sang Chronos. GILA!

"**Sa… sakit, Kris…" **

Bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh itu?

"…**tapi aku ingin, jangan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol gege. Kalian sudah lama berteman, bukan? Kau boleh membenci ku. Tapi jangan Chanyeol gege. Dia tidak salah. Aku yang seharusnya mendengar ucapannya saat itu."**

Tao itu sebenarnya hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang sebenarnya siapa dirinya— diri Tao sendiri. Pemuda itu terlalu polos. Beda sekali dengan wajahnya yang 'kadang-kadang' garang.

"**Menjauhlah …dariku."**

Kris tidak salah. Tao memang benar-benar harus menjauhinya. Meskipun mereka dalam satu tim dan harus kompak, untuk Kris pada Tao, dia harus benar-benar menjauhi sang Chronos. Hanya Tao yang tidak mengerti bahaya ketika di dekat Kris.

"Dia bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa terpilih menjadi Exost dengan otaknya yang seperti itu?" Kris tersenyum miring.

Kris ingin muntah mengingat dirinya yang bodoh. Terlalu lemah ketika berada di dekat Tao. Dia tidak bisa berbuat jauh untuk menyakiti bocah panda yang memiliki kekuatan seorang Chronos. Biasanya dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membakar habis musuhnya. Tak memandang siapapun mereka untuk Kris.

Untuk Tao, sebuah pengecualian.

Bukan karena Tao adalah seorang Exost paling special. Ada sisi lain dari Tao yang mampu membuat sesuatu yang berada di Kris yang sudah lama mati perlahan-lahan hidup. Perasaan.

Sesuatu yang dua belas tahun ini dia tidak miliki, kini kembali hanya dalam beberapa hari pertemuannya dengan Tao.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan bocah bodoh itu, aish!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Tao yang sudah tidak ada siapapun. Pria tinggi itu menutup kembali pintunya. Mencari sosok pria tua yang kita ketahui sebagai Tuan Kang. Tak susah mencari pria tua iiu. Kau dapat menemukannya di dapur.

"Tuan Kang," panggil Chanyeol.

Tuan Kang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Iya, Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Tao dimana?"

"Oh, tadi pergi bersama dengan temannya. Katanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Chanyeol tersentak. "Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya. Oh, iya," Tuan Kang mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari saku jasnya. "Ini dia memberikan nomor ponselnya untuk Anda."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menerima kertas itu dan melihatnya selama beberapa detik. Oh, iya. Nomor ponsel Tao.

-Eh tapi, darimana dia memiliki ponsel?

"Ponsel siapa ini memangnya?"

"Ponsel Tuan Tao. Katanya dibelikan oleh temannya itu."

Yah, tidak apa-apalah. Sehun itu baik. Dia juga Exost yang sudah bisa memgeluarkan kekuatannya. Setidaknya masih bisa bertarung untuk melindungi Tao selama jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

Saat Kris ingin menyalakan mesin motornya, seseorang dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas pohon ke depannya. Kris menggertakan rahangnya. Tentu dia kenal jelas siapa yang sekarang ini berada di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun," geram Kris.

Sosok yang bernama Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Yo! Kau ternyata murid yang mengingat nama ketua OSIS nya dengan baik."

Kris mendecih. "Apa maumu? Ada urusan apa?"

Kyuhyun maju perlahan-lahan. "Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Chronos."

"Kalau begitu, menyingkirlah."

Kris memasang helm di kepalanya. Kyuhun dengan cepat menahan motornya dengan cara memegang stang motor yang dinaiki Kris.

"Namanya Huang Zitao, 'kan?"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja menyeringai.

"Kau menemukannya dimana? Dia manis sekali, loh. Hahaha…"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kris dingin.

Kyuhyun membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. "Dia nampaknya tertarik padaku. Mungkin aku akan mengencaninya. Lalu, mengambil Ra darinya. Ah, dia pemegang Ra atau Obelisk?"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya santai. "Santai saja. Aku akan mengambil permata Ra dengan perlahan-lahan, kok. Lalu dia akan mati di tangan orang yang dia sukai. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet, bukan?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Cerita Kyuhyun lebih tidak mengarah pada Romeo and Juliet sebenarnya.

"Hah, apa dia sehat-sehat saja sampai saat ini?" nada Kyuhyun terdengar menjijikan di telinga Kris. "Tao kami selalu terlihat lemah. Sangat tidak adil, bukan? Kenapa kalian yang sudah lemah tidak saja sekalian lemah?"

Kris menggenggam stang motornya kuat-kuat. "Sebenarnya apa maumu brengsek?"

"Hanya memberitahu. Beberapa hari lagi, tepat dua cahaya terpisah setelah enam belas tahun. Cahaya yang terbagi akan bertukar posisi. Kau tau maksudku?"

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Uuuuh, kau tidak tau, yah? Wu Yifan anak dari Professor Wu Yunho."

**JDDDAR**

Kris melemparkan bola api raksasa dari tangannya. Kyuhyun yang terkena serangan dari jarak sedekat itu langsung saja mundur beberapa meter dan punggungnya tepat mengenai pohon di belakangnya.

"Ugh," Kyuyun meringis.

Kris turun dari motornya. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. Kris menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. Memberikan tatapan beringas pada pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya. "Dengarkan aku," Kris berbisik. "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ANAK DARI BAJINGAN ITU!"

**BUG**

Kris kembali memberikan satu tinju di perut Kyuhyun yang nampak lemas.

Kris membanting tubuh Kyuhyun dan menginjak perutnya. Dia tak peduli pada korbannya saat ini. Tak peduli status ketua OSIS yang disandang oleh Kyuhyun. "Jaga mulutmu, Brengsek!"

Memberikan tekanan terakhir pada perut Kris sebelum dia berbalik pergi,

Kyuhyun terkekeh setengah meirngis. Dia mendudukan dirinya dengan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kita lihat. Saat cahaya kegelapan berpihak pada kami, siapa yang akan menang, Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Minho melemparkan tasnya ke atas sofa sembarangan. Detik berikutnya, dirinya yang sudah berada di atas sofa. Tangannya terbuka lebar menyender pada sandaran sofa. Wajahnya kusut karena kelelalahn. Well, sebenarnya dia tidak butuh untuk bersekolah juga. Apa fungsinya bersekolah untuk orang jahat sepertinya?

"Taemin!"

Suara pekikan Kai dari dapur menarik perhatian Minho.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah tubuhnya. Nama yang diteriakan Kai lebih penting daripada tubuhnya yang lelah.

Minho membelalakan matanya, ketika melihat Kai yang mengguncan-guncang tubuh Taemin yang terduduk di lantai dapur. Minho segera menghampiri Taemin; menggedong tuubuh kecilnya ke arah kamar.

"Taemin, kau dengar aku?" tanya Minho panik.

Taemin meremas kasar kemeja yang dikenakannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, wajahnya pucat. Sangat jelas, jika pria itu sedang menahan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Sa… sakit, Hyeong…"

"Kai, kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tadi aku ingin mengambil minum di dapur, lalu menemukannya tengah seperti ini. Aku langsung saja memekik dan kau datang di saat yang tepat," jelas Kai.

Taemin meremas tangan Minho. Memberitahu Minho kalau rasa sakit di dadanya benar-benar sakit. Kedua orang di sekitar pria cantik, itu menatap miris ke arahnya. Yah, kondisinya memang memprihatinkan.

"Apa perlu kita menemui master?" usul Kai.

Minho menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

.

"Ukh," Tao tiba-tiba saja meringis.

Sehun yang saat itu sedang menikmati Rendezvous Coffee miliknya, menoleh ke arah Tao yang tiba-tiba saja meringis. "Ada apa?"

Tao mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari matanya. Sempat terllintas di otaknya sebuah siluet orang yang sedang kesakitan dengan sangat.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

Tao lagi-lagi menggelengkankepalanya. "Tidak. Mata ku kelilipan saja. jangan terlalu khawatirr."

Sehun menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya dia tidak jadi begitu khawatir.

Tao mengangkat menyendokan kembali cheesecake nya dengan perasaan kurang selera. Entah mengapa ada yang membuat dirinya gelisah. Tiba-tiba menangis dan seseorang tengah kesakitan muncul di otaknya. Okay, belakangan ini dia sering mengalami hal-hal di luar dugaan. Hanya saja, semakin hari semakin aneh saja.

**Prraaang!**

Tao dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari dapur. Gerakan refleks yang dilakukakn orang-orang ketika dirinya terkejut karena suatu hal.

**Siiing**

Sehun melirik ke arah tangannya— lebih tepatnya telapak tangannya yang bersinar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi symbol angin yang bersinar di telapak tangannya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Tao mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. "Ada Exost di sini," bisiknya.

Tao ingin memekik, tapi buru-buru Sehun memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuk di bibir agar menyuruh tetap diam. Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Tao. dia mempunyai rencana yang mudah sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin Kris berbaikan denganmu?"

Tao sempat mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangukan kepalanya.

"Kita harus bisa membawa Exost itu ikut dengan kita. Aku yakin, Kris akan terpukau dan menganggapmu—"

PLUK!

Sebuah bola salju kecil mengenai kepala Sehun. Sehun ingin marah, tapi buru-buru dia terdiam. Ada lelaki cantik yang berdiri di meja kasir dengan pemuda berpipi chubby di sebelahnya. Mereka menatap Sehun dan Tao dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit horror.

Laki-laki cantik itu memejamkan matanya.

Siiiing~

"**Tolong jangan bicarakan tentang kami. Kami tau kalian adalah Exost. Kau adalah Anemoi."**

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ooh, seorang Homonia. Menarik juga.

"…**dan kami tidak akan mau ikut dengan kalian. Merepotkan!"**

"ARGH!"

Tao buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun yang menjambar rambutnya kasar. Wajah Sehun memerah dan sedikit berkeringat di musim dingin ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tao cemas.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Dia melirik ke arah Homonia yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Laki-laki berpipi tembam sudah tidak ada. Sekarang, laki-laki itu sedang berbincang di pintu dapur dengan laki-laki bermata bulat. Pembicaraan yang serius sepertinya.

Tao mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Ke arah dua orang yang sedang berbincang di pintu dapur. Tiba-tiba saja yang bermata besar bertemu pandang dengan Tao. Buru-buru Tao mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tao, ayo kita pulang."

"Eh?"

"Tapi mereka…"

Sehun ingin sekali menarik tangan Tao agar segera pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi dia sadar, tangan Tao sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik, entah karena apa. Yang jelas tangan itu ter-perban.

Tao menyadari mood Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi down. Mau tidak mau, dia mengikuti Sehun yang sudah melangkah duluan keluar café. Tao mendengus dan dia berhenti di meja kasir. "Sehun bodoh! Inikan belum dibayar!"

Tao mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam saku mantelnya. Setelah sampai di mobil, ingatkan Tao untuk menagih Sehu untuk mengganti uangnya.

"Berapa semuanya untuk meja dua belas?" tanya Tao pada sang kasir cantik.

Tao melirik name-tag yang berada di dada sang kasir. "Luhan… ooh, orang China."

Laki-laki penjaga kasir— Luhan, menolehkan kepalanya dari computer ke arah Tao. "Semuanya sepuluh ribu won."

Tao menyerahkan uangnya yang ternyata sangat pas dengan jumlah pesanannya.

"Luhan Gege…" panggil Tao pelan.

Luhan tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Dia sedang memasukan uang Tao ke tempatnya. Dia sangat berharap anak di depannya segera pergi.

"Luhan Gege…" panggil Tao lagi. Kini dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada meja kasir. "Pekerja di sini, yang Exost siapa, yah?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao yang tengah menatap polos ke arahnya. Wajah Luhan memerah. Oke, pria di depannya memang menggemaskan dengan pipi tembamnya dan mata pandanya itu.

"Exost? Apa itu?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Padahal dia sangat berharap orang yang di depannya adalah salah satu Exost.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menghindari Tao yang tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo yang menggemaskan. "Kau menyinkirlah. Ada banyak orang yang ingin membayar."

Tao mendengus. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain dari meja kasir. Matanya berbinar-binar seketika menatap selembar kertas yang bertuliskan…

**LOWONGAN KERJA UNTUK PELAYAN CAFÉ INI**

Fortune on his hand!

Kalau Luhan tidak tau apa itu Exost dan siapa saja penjaganya yang Exost, kenapa tidak sendiri yang mencari tahu? Dia buru-buru mengambil kertas itu sebelum Luhan ingin merebutnya.

"Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini dan mulai bekerja besok!" pekik Tao riang.

Dia kemudian pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tercengang.

Hell! Orang yang tadi berhadapan dengannya tadi itu siapa? Kenapa bisa sangat begitu bodoh? Luhan bisa merasakan kalau Tao adalah seorang Exost. Tapi, kenapa Tao tidak bisa menyadari kalau Luhan adalah Exost juga?

"Aneh," gumam Luhan.

.

"Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja keluar dan aku yang membayar semuanya? Bukankah kau berjanji akan mentraktir ku? Kenapa—"

"Homonia sangat tidak sopan. Dengan seenaknya dia membuat kepala ku berdenyut sakit. Dasar!"

Tao memasukan kertas lowongan kerja ke dalam saku mantelnya. Sehun mengamatinya. "Apa itu?"

"Hanya kertas lowongan kerja biasa. Aku akan melamar kerja di tempat mereka," jawab Tao dengan enteng.

"Kau serius? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Tao mendengus dan menatap Sehun dengan malas. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ada Exost di sana? Kau ingin aku berbaikan dengan Kris, 'kan? Maka dari itu, aku harus mengajak Exost itu sendiri dengan tangan ku. Agar Kris senang dan memaafkan ku."

Sehun selalu berpikir, Tao orang yang memiliki pemikiran pendek. Tapi bagaimanapun, Sehun tetap menyukai Tao yang seperti ini.

.

Mobil Sehun menghilang dari pandangan. Tao membalik tubuhnya dan membuka pagar rumah. Di tangannya ada beberapa kantung belanjaan berisi makanan. Kata Sehun untuk mengganti uang Tao yang terpakai untuk membayar di café tadi.

"Aku pu—"

Tao menghentikan kalimatnya.

"—lang…"

Dia terdiam.

Kris ada di depannya dengan seekor burung yang bertengger di pundaknya. Tao cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kronologi hingga tangannya terbakar.

Hening.

Tao masih betah untuk menundukan kepalanya. Dia hanya ingin Kris segera pergi dari hadapannya dan biarkan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tao, kau sudah pulang?"

Tao merasa hari ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya.

Chanyeol datang di saat yang tepat. Kris buru-buru pergi keuar rumah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebun mawar; tanpa mantel. Ya, jangan lupakan fakta kalau Kris adalah seorang Hefaistos.

"Chanyeol Gege," pekik Tao.

Tao buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Cuaca di luar sangat dingin.

"Sehun tidak mampir lagi?"

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tao meletakan makanan yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Chanyeol mengambilkan piring dan menghidangkan makananya di atas piring. Perpauduan yang sangat kompak. Chanyeol-Tao.

Tao menggantungkan mantelnya di atas kursi.

"Aku baru tau jika Sehun adalah model terkenal." Tao mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotong pizza.

Chanyeol mengambil bagian lain. "Yah, kalau dia bukan model, dia tidak akan mempunyai fans di sekolah."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan kejadian di café tadi siang. Bukan masalah anggota lain dari Exost. Dia sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal itu dari Chanyeol maupun Kris. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan.

"Ge, aku tadi siang…" Tao menggantung kalimatnya; membuat Chanyeol yang ingin tiramisssu menghentikan tangannya. Tatapannya teralih pada Tao yang memainkan ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Tadi siang kenapa? Kau diperkosa Chanyeol?"

Tao buru-buru mengelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan! Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya saja…" lagi-lagi dia menghentikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tau, Tao susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia alami tadi siang. Sambil menunggu Tao merangkai kalimat, dia berjalan mengambil kotak P3K. Perban di tangan Tao sudah teralu lama.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao dan meletakannya di pahanya. Dia membuka dengan hati-hati perban yang membalut tangan Tao. Tao meringis ngeri melihat lukanya sendiri. Sangat mengerikan. Nampak sangat lengket dan Chanyeol seperti kesusahan melepas perban yang berada tepat di atas lukanya.

"Gege tidak jijik?" tanya Tao membuka topik baru.

Chanyeol tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari urusannya melepas perban di tangan Tao. "Untuk apa aku jijik? Aku sudah sering melihat ini. Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan dari ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya sudah terlepas semua. Dia mengambil kapas, sebotol antiseptic dan sebotol alcohol. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ingin menjelajahi kotak P3Knya.

"Kita kehabisan kassa. Bagaimana? Aku akan membelinya dulu. Kau bisa mengolesi lukamu sendiri?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. chanyeol tersenyum dan segera melesat pergi. Tao ingin mencegah, tapi Chanyeol sudah hilang dari jangkauan mata. Padahal Tao hanya ingin bilang, "pakai mantelmu!"

Dia menghela nafasnya kasar. diambilnya bulatan kapas dan menuangkan sedikit antiseptic ke luka di tangannya. Dilakukan dengan pelan-pelan, sampai-sampai tidak menyentuh dengan permukaan kulitnya.

Menunggu Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan lukanya? Hah, bahkan dia sendiri jijik melihat lukanya. Apalagi orang lain?

Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengusap cairan lengket yang berada di sisi-sisi lukanya. Ingin muntah. Dia tak pernah mengalami luka semengerikan ini sebelumnya.

"Aw!" dia meringis. "Fuuuh… fuuuh…" Tao meniup-niup lukanya.

.

Luhan mendengus saat Xiumin yang berdiri di belakangnya seenak jidat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memberikan hawa dingin di sekitar tubuhnya. Xiumin yang sudah beberapa kali dimarahi Luhan selalu tertawa dan berdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia akan menggoda lagi.

Kyungsoo yang paling muda di antara mereka terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua hyeong-nya. Terlalu kekanakan dan tidak sadar umur. Mereka berdua sudah Semester tiga. Kenapa masih bertingkah seperti bocah sekolah dasar?

"Xi— AH!"

Seseorang menabrak tubuh mungilnya, sehingga plastic telur yang dibawanya jatuh dan isinya pecah.

"Ma… maafkan aku. Aku buru-buru." Orang itu membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo balas membungkukan badannya sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit melamun."

Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat apakah ada telur yang terselamatkan atau tidak. Dan hasilnya adalah tidak. Dia mendengus dan menatap telur-telur itu.

"Akan ku gan—"

"Kyung!"

Luhan dan Xiumin berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri dan menyengir lebar ketika kedua hyeong-nya melirik ke arah telur-telur yang sudah pecah di jalanan.

"Maafkan aku. Akan ku gantikan."

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggenggam tangan orang yang berada di hadapannya. Sontak saja orang itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kenyataannya lebih pendek dari orang di hadapannya, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia bisa melihat mata tajam yang sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kyung…" panggilan Xiumin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari pria berjaket hitam di depannya. Kyungsoo menggark tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

"Aku merasa gila dengan anak bermata panda di café kita hari ini. Aku tidak fokus bekerja setelahnya." Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur bermotif rusa natal miliknya. Xiumin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa? Kau belum cerita."

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dan mendengus kasar. "Aku bisa merasakan dia adalah seorang Exost. Tapi, bukankah sesama Exost bisa merasakan saling merasakan diri mereka? Kenapa bocah panda itu tidak bisa?"

Xiumin terkekeh geli. "Mungkin hanya firasatmu saja."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia juga bersama dengan Anemoi."

Xiumin tertarik dengan topik ini. "Oh, anak tadi itu."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Di dapur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC dengan tidak elite._.**

**#Janji kmrn seminggu sekali. Hoho~ Ini udh fast update, loh ._.)/**

**Keep RnR, and don't be siders. Saranghae~ wo ai nimen^^**


	6. Starto

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Sehun | Xiumin | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Kyuhyun | Suho | Lay | Kai | Baekhyun |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy || Mystery

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ Tao hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun yang bodoh, dan ceroboh. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya kalau dia adalah bagian dari EXOST!

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

**.**

Tao sudah merasa lelah membersihkan lukanya yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Dia terlalu ngeri untuk menyentuhnya. Apa salahnya meminta tolong Chanyeol lagi?

"Aku frustasi dengan ini semua!" dia menatap tangannya dengan nanar.

Sedetik kemudian kepalanya bersandar pada meja. "Siapapun yang mendengarku, tolong bangunkan aku jika Chanyeol gege sudah pulang."

.

.

Kris membenarkan letak kacamata minus yang bertengger apik di hidungnya. Matanya fokus pada sebuah buku yang sudah lusuh. Sinar bulan membantunya untuk membaca buku yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Di pundak Kris ada seekor merpati putih cantik yang nampaknya ikut memperhatikan arah pandang Kris.

"Hah…" dia menghela nafasnya kasar dan menutup bukunya kasar.

Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamatanya dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Ada bulan yang menghiasi langit malam saat ini.

"Sekarang seperempat pertama, maka fase besok— Ah! kita harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang."

Burung merpati di samping Kris terbang rendah dan mendarat di tanah. Cahaya muncul dari si merpati dan merpati berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan hanbok.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kris selalu memikirkannya belakangan ini."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam kau ini," dengus Kris.

Miyoung tertawa kecil. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut pada Kris. "Kau tau Kris? Kau sudah mulai berekspresi semenjak bertemu dengan Tao."

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang mulai tertimbun salju tipis. Tangannya digunakan untuk menjadi bantal kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada bulan.

"Aku tau. Tao itu memang special. Dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menarik orang-orang agar mau melindunginya. Apa kau termasuk, Kris?"

Kris selalu kalah berbicara dengan Miyoung. Setiap rangkaian kata yang diucapkan Miyoung selalu membuat Kris terdiam. Dia tak bisa membalas apapun yang Miyoung ucapkan.

"Merepotkan jika selalu melindunginya."

**Ctak**

Miyoung menyentil kening Kris yang tertutup poninya. Kris meringis. Sentilan wanita lebih mengerikan dari pukulan foe's monster.

"Pertama kali Tao datang kemari, kau langsung menuju ruang rahasia mu dan kembali dengan setumpuk buku. Lalu, saat Sehun menggendong Tao waktu itu, kau buru-buru menarik Tao pergi. Kau cemburu, 'kan?" Miyoung terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Cemburu katamu? Itu karen aku ingin buru-buru pulang. Lalu, darimana kau tau?"

"Kau lupa aku bisa menjadi burung?"

Kris mendengus. Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Miyoung yang malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

Kaki Kris terhenti tepat di ruang tengah rumahnya. Pandangannya menajam pada dapur yang lampunya masih menyala. Dia melirik jam dinding dan sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Apa ada Tuan Kang di dapur sana?

Kaki panjangnya berjalan ke arah dapur dan lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Wajahnya tetap datar menatap objek yang ada di meja makan. Sebut saja Tao.

Kris mendecak sebal. Object yang baru saja dia bicarakan dengan Miyoung, tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya. Kris melirik ke arah tangan kanan Tao yang tidak tertutup perban. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi di sebelah Tao. Dia bisa melihat kapas, botol alcohol yang terbuka dan di sebelahnya antiseptic.

"Kapan kau tidak merepotkan orang lain, eh?" Kris mendengus. Dia perlahan-lahan mengambil kapas baru dan menuangkan sedikit alcohol. Kris menarik tangan Tao dengan hati-hati. Dia takut membangunkan panda manis yang sedang tertidur.

"Kris…"

Tubuh Kris menegang. Dia menoleh ke arah Tao yang masih terlelap dengan wajah tenangnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak imut..

"Maafkan aku, Kris…"

Kris menghentikan tangannya. Dia menatap wajah Tao yang kini sedang memasang wajah sedih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Tao sedang mengigau tentang Kris. Kris pernah mendengar kalau orang yang memimpikan seseorang, maka orang dimimpikan itu menjadi pikiran dari sipemimpi. Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia menyibakan poni Tao yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kris ingin tertawa saat itu juga melihat pipi Tao yang berlipat ketika berdempitan dengan meja saking tembamnya.

.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sekat antara ruang tengah dan dapur. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat kris yang nampak peduli dengan orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah lembut Kris setelah dua belas tahun terakhir.

Di tangannya ada plastic putih yang berisi kassa untuk Tao.

"Mereka lucu juga," dia terkikik geli.

Chanyeol mempunyai ide jahil. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana panjangnya. Menjelajahi menu-menu yang ada di ponselnya dan ibu jarinya menekan menu camera. Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia sudah mematikan suara dan blitz ponselnya.

1

2

3

KLIK!

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat hasil bidikannya yang sempurna. Dia kembali memasukan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan perlahan. Berlagak terkejut ketika melihat Kris yang duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Kris?" nada suaranya dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Kris menoleh ke arah kiri. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun Chanyeol bisa menangkap Kris cukup terkejut.

"Urusi dia," ucap Kris dingin.

Kris memundurkan kursinya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kris tidak menyadari Chanyeol terkikik geli di belakangnya. "Kalau tertarik kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih?"

.

.

.

Seingat Tao, dia tertidur di atas meja makan dengan luka di tangannya yang masih terbuka. Paginya, dia terbangun di atas tempat tidur empuknya dengan luka yang sudah terbalut perban. Dia tak perlu memutar otaknya yang berkapasitas rendah, hanya untuk memikirkan siapa orang yang sudah melakukan itu semua. Jawabannnya hanya satu; Park Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Tuan Kang yang tua itu, 'kan? Atau mungkin Miyoung atau… Kris? Opsi terakhir terlalu mustahil.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

"Kau sudah bangun Tao?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari balik pintu.

Tao menyibakan selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

**Cklek**

Pemuda Park sudah berada di depan kamarnya dengan baju formal yang begitu rapih. Kemeja putih dibalut dengan jas hitam, lalu ada celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tao sangat yakin, Chanyeol tak akan sekolah hari ini.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah. Aku tidak bisa bersekolah hari ini. Ayah menelpon ku pagi buta tadi, jadi…"

Tuh, benerkan dugaan Tao.

"…Aku harus pergi ke Anyang dan mungkin nanti malam sekali baru pulang."

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat—"

"Dengan Kris!" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Hah?"

"Aku akan memaksa Kris agar pulang dan pergi bersamamu. Jadi—"

"Tidak usah!" kali ini Tao yang menyela. Dia menarik ujung jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Percayalah…"

Chanyeol mendecak tidak setuju. Dia mengacak surai hitam Tao dengan gemas. Senyumnya melebar saat Tao menatapnya bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan foe's monster? Siapa yang akan menolong ku?"

Tao tersenyum polos. "Justru aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan mengucapkan apa kabar, apa mereka sehat dan makan dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. "Hah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ge. Yasudah sana, yang jelas, aku akan pulang dengan selamat dan sehat sentosa. Gege pergi dengan tenang, oke?"

Chanyeol didorong oleh Tao yang memasang wjaha gemas ke arahnya. "Byebye, Gege~'

**Blam**

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mulutnya masih terbuka dan matanya mengerjap. Barusan Tao bilang apa? Pergi dengan tenang?

…

Secara tidak langsung dan tanpa sadar, Tao menyumpahi Chanyeol untuk mati.

Hah, namanya juga Tao. Mau dimarahi sampai mulut berbusa, kita juga yang akhirnya nyerah. Cuma bikin lelah mulut marahin orang seperti Tao yang IQ otaknya jongkok. Syukur-syukur setelah berkenalan lama dengan Chanyeol dan Kris, IQ-nya jadi berdiri. Gak jongkok lagi.

.

.

.

Tao menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan. Dia sudah rapih dan semuanya sudah dia siapkan dengan baik. Wajahnya berseri-seri pagi ini. Secerah matahari yang sedikit banyak memberikan kehangatan di musim dingin ini.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Dia benar-benar bersemangat untuk hari ini. Masih ingat dengan kertas yang dia ambil dari café tempat Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin bekerja? Ingat bagaimana dengan seenaknya Tao mengambil kertas itu dan bilang akan langsung bekerja tanpa tes? Yah, itulah alasannya dia bahagia hari ini.

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dilihatnya Kris berjalan dengan santai sambil menimang-nimang kunci motor di tangannya. Pria tinggi itu berjalan angkuh, begitu saja melewati Tao yang masih berdiri di anak tangga ketiga. 'Tak ada niat mengajak berangkat bersama?'— Tao mendengus dalam hati.

Tao melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan perlahan. Jarak mereka terpaut dua meter dengan Kris di depan. Saat sampai di luar rumah, Kris berbelok ke kanan, ke arah motor sport berwarna hitamnya yang terparkir rapih tak jauh dari mereka. tak terlalu memusingkan, dia lanjutkan aksi berjalan kakinya.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Tao menggerutu.

Dia mendengar suara motor yang semakin mendekatnya. Tak ingin terlalu percaya diri Kris akan mengajaknya, dia tau, ini hanya jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar melewati pagar rumah Kris dan Chanyeol yang kelewat mewah dan megah.

**Tin!**

**Tin!**

Tao buru-buru menghindar akibat kaget. Dia berusaha mengingat apa mantra yang bisa membuat orang tewas seketika di film Harry Potter— kalau ada.

"YA! APA-AP—"

"Cepat naik!" Kris membuka kaca helm-nya dan memerintahkan Tao untuk segera naik ke atas motornya.

Tao ingin segera naik. Tapi, gengsi tetap saja gengsi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mempermalukan dirinya di depan Kris. "Tidak mau! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Tao membuang wajah dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kris di belakangnya mendecak tidak suka. Dia melajukan motornya dengan perlahan, sehinga dengan Tao sejajar.

"Kau serius?"

Tao mempercepat laju langkahnya dan berusaha tidak perduli. Kris mengklakson beberapa kali, hingga beberapa orang menatap mereka sinis tak suka.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan menatap Kris malas. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang marah padaku dan bilang aku menjijikan dan merepotkan?"

Kris menghentikan motornya dan menatap Tao dari balik helm yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak mau kau semakin merepotkan karena ada kabar kau diculik foe, kau ditemukan tewas mengambang dengan tubuh membriu dan—"

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?" tanya Tao sinis. "Lalu, setelah itu aku tidak akan merepotkan lagi diri—" Tao menggantung kalimatnya.

Kris bisa melihat tubuh Tao yang mematung dengan mata yang membulat lebar- jangan lupakan pipi yang memerah dan mulut yang terbuka. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Tao yang hanya tertuju pada satu fokus.

"Cih," dia mendecih tak suka.

Kris kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tao yang kesadarannya mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

1…

2…

3…

"KYUHYUN SUNBAE!"

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas hari ini- maksudnya setiap hari. Dia harus bersekolah yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengawasi pergerakan dua— tidak, lebih tepatnya sekarang empat Exost. Tidak ada Minho yang biasanya menjadi teman seperjuangannya untuk bersekolah seperti biasanya. Minho harus ditinggal di rumah menjaga Taemin yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

"KYUHYUN SUNBAE!"

Suaranya masih asing di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, tengah berlari ke rahnya.

Senyum kelicikan terpatri di wajah tampannya.

'Bodoh!'

"Kyuhyun Sunbae!" Tao berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun yang 'pura-pura' memasang wajah bingung. Yah, bagaimanapun sejarahnya, mereka itu belum saling mengenal, 'kan? Hanya mereka diam-diam mencari informasi satu sama lain.

"Kau… siapa?" Oh, good! Acting yang bagus Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Tao datang. Ada sosok pemuda di atas motor yang sedang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Oh, ya… Kris Wu. 'Ini semakin menarik'— Kyuhyun.

Tao menyengir lebar dan menampilkan wajah polosnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku Huang Zitao. Murid baru pindahan dari… China." (Chanyeol pernah bilang padanya kalau Tao harus mengakui pada orang-orang dia berasal dari China).

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Tao yang menyimbangi langkah kakinya.

"Huang Zitao?" Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Tao secara seksama. "Oh, kau yang ada di mading sekolah dan menjadi topik paling hangat dua hari ini."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Ada di mading sekolah? Apa dia sudah cukup popular dalam waktu sehari?

"Mading?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, sampai-sampai Tao ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun dan menempel padanya tujuh hari tujuh malam sepuasnya. "Eum. Kau yang berciuman dengan Pangeran Sekolah Oh Sehun. Kau langsung membuat semua orang patah hati, loh."

Tao ingin muntah sekarang juga. Sehun benar-benar trouble maker baginya— not at all.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tao buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti… tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya. Itu adalah hari pertama kami bertemu."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun berucap, motor Kris melaju melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tao memutar bola matanya malas, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kris dari balik helm-nya.

"Kris itu, saudaramu?" topik beralih.

Tao mendengus kasar. "Tidak. Kami bertemu secara tidak kebetulan di desa terpencil di Korea. Itu adalah tempat tinggal ku. Aku saat itu sedang dikejar-kejar monster mengerikan, lalu Kris dan Chanyeol gege menyelamatkan ku. Mengajak ku ikut ke kota dan mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah Exost, da— hmppft!" Tao buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Exost? Monster?"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sunbae jangan memberi tahu apapun yang sudah aku ucapkan pada siapapun, yah? Aku bisa dibakar Kris saat itu juga. Lupakan saja oke, Sunbae?" Tao mengatupkan tangannya dan memandang Kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

"Oke!"

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan!"

Tao berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Tao tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh dengan penuh minat. "Ini terlalu mudah."

.

Semua orang hanya melihat ke arahnya ketika Tao menginjakan kakinya di gerbang sekolah. Wajah Tao yang semula cerah dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, kini meredup. Tatapannya kikuk dengan kening berkerut. 'Seharusnya aku ikut dengan Kris saja tadi'— bathin nya.

Tao tidak perlu lagi berpikir berat. Dia sudah tau kenapa semua orang memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Yah, jangan lupakan insiden Tao-Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah, Kyuhyun juga sempat bilang foto-nya yang tertempel di mading.

Dengan malas, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelasnya yang letaknya berada dilantai dua.

"Baby Panda!~"

Masalahnya datang.

Sehun memang cocok memiliki kekuatan angin yang sesuai dengan perilakunya yang suka muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan pergi dengan cepat. Eum… seperti mengarah ke jelangkung lebih tepatnya -_-

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun selalu muncul dengan perasaan tak berdosa— sama seperti dirinya, sih.

"Bisakah kau tidak menganggu ku untuk hari ini saja?"

Sehun malah menyengir lebar. "Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu."

Tao melempar tasnya dengan malas ke atas meja. Buru-buru dia mendudukan dirinya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kini sudah tepat duduk di sampingnya. "Kau terlalu menjijikan."

"Ah, kenapa hanya kepadaku saja kau bersikap dingin, sih? Kenapa dengan Chanyeol kau bersikap manja-manja? Apa kau lupa atas semua yang telah ku lakukan padamu?" Sehun mulai mendramatisir keadaan.

Ah, iya. Tao seperti kacang yang lupa dengan kulitnya. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Sehun langsung menyengir lebar dan memeluk Tao erat. "Maafmu aku terima. Hehe…"

Tao tak peduli lagi dengan Sehun. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya. Sehun melirik ke arah Tao yang kini fokus mengutak-atik ponsel berwarna putih yang dia berikan.

"Tao, kau tau tidak?"

Tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. "Hmm?"

"Karena kau tidak masuk dan aku tidak masuk, semua orang berpikir kita melakukan one night stand, loh. Apalagi—"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang menggantung kalimatnya. "One… night… stand?"

"Yaps! Making love."

Mata Tao membulat lebar.

"…Karena foto-foto yang ku upload di beberapa media sosial dengan background kamar dan waktu yang masih pagi. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau kita dikenal sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hehe…"

"APA?!"

Kalau di komik-komik, pasti udah ada petir-petir atau bunyi kaca pecah gitu. Tao melotot ke arah Sehun dan meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Itu hanya perbuatan iseng para fans."

Astaga Tuhan, ada lagi manusia sesantai Oh Sehun di dunia ini?

Tao hanya memikirkan, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang berpikiran yang macam-macam? Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan memandangnya kotor dan waktu buat pendekatan dengan Kyuhyun tidak ada.

"Hah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi bekerja hari ini?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya malas. Dia sudah malas berbicara dengan yang namanya Oh Sehun. Geez!

"Tidak apa, 'kan, aku tidak menemanimu?"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin ditemani olehmu?"

"Yah, aku takut kau akan diculik oleh Foe."

Pria manis memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa semua orang takut aku diculik oleh foe dan foe's monster, sih? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Lagipula, tempat ku bekerja ada Exost yang lain, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau tau siapa orangnya?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Sehunnie tidak memberi tahu ku saja dari sekarang?"

Sehun menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. "Kau harus bisa mencari tau sendiri, oke?"

~CUP~

Sehun memberi kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Tao yang tembam. Beberapa orang di sana membelalakan matanya kaget. Ada fans Sehun yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Ah, pasti mereka akan menjadi topik hangat lagi.

.

.

.

"Kris, bisa kau kerjakan soal nomor empat belas?" Miss. Song memberi perintah dari meja kebangaannya.

Kris yang saat itu sedang melamun- tidak seperti biasanya, langung menolehkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

"Kerjakan soal nomor empat belas di papan tulis."

Kris melirik sebentar ke arah papan tulis. Oh, itu mudah baginya.

Dengan malas dia berjalan ke papan tulis dan memperhatikan sejenak soal-soal matematika yang terlukis indah. Dengan cepat, tangannya dan otaknya mulai bekerja.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian…

"Kau melakukan kesalahan Tuan Wu."

"Iya?"

"Sejak kapan dua tambah lima belas menjadi dua puluh? Rumus mu juga salah."

Kris mengkoreksi lagi hasil kerjaannya. Dia meringis merutuki kebodohannya. Sudah salah menghitung, salah rumus pula.

"Kau tidak fokus hari ini dalam pelajaranku. Bagaimana jika kau merenung di luar kelas dan membaung masalah pikiranmu dulu Tu—" ucapan Miss. Song terhenti dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang membeku.

Kris membelalakan matanya. Dia coba menoleh kesekeliling dan yang dia dapatkan hanya seluruh teman sekelasnya yang membeku. Tidak perlu lagi memutar otak, Kris sudah tau. Waktu berhenti dan semuanya adalah ulah…

"Astaga, Tao!"

.

(Sebelum waktu terhenti…)

Tao baru saja dua kali mengisi abesensi kelas, tapi kenapa dia yang menjadi pesuruh di kelas karena guru-guru? Apa para guru juga fans Sehun dan memanfaatkan nama dan jabatan guru untuk mengerjai Tao? Lagipula, kenapa Sehun tidak menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengganti Tao atas nama cinta dan pengorbanan? Jadinya sekarang, dia harus mengantarkan buku tugas para anak-anak kelas tiga. Lebih parahnya lagi, ke kelas Kris!

"**Sa… sakit, Hyeong…"**

**Deg!**

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia baru saja mendengar suara seseorang yang bergetar. Tapi dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, tak ada siapapun. Hanya dia sendiri di koridor ini. Melewati dua kelas lagi, maka akan sampai ke kelas Kris.

Tes…

Tes…

Ah, lagi-lagi dia menangis tanpa sebab. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan halusinasi gila di otaknya. Dia tidak pernah tau kenapa sering menangis tiba-tiba belakangan ini.

"**Hah, apa dia sehat-sehat saja sampai saat ini?"**

"Ergh," Tao meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tao tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otaknya. Hanya saja, dia bisa melihat Kris berdiri dengan tatapan sinis di depan orang itu.

"**Tao kami selalu terlihat lemah. Sangat tidak adil, bukan? Kenapa kalian yang sudah lemah tidak saja sekalian lemah?"**

Buku-buku yang Tao jatuh begitu saja. Tao berjongkok dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Kedua tangan Tao menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Setiap kedua orang itu berbicara di otaknya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"**Hanya memberitahu. Beberapa hari lagi, tepat dua cahaya terpisah setelah enam belas tahun. Cahaya yang terbagi akan bertukar posisi. Kau tau maksudku?"**

"Hiks… tolong hentikan…" Tao terisak pelan.

Kenapa di sini tidak ada orang yang lewat dan menolongnya?

Tao semakin menjambak kasar rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Tao!"

Pandangan Tao buram dan tidak jelas untuk melihat jauh ke depannya. Tapi semakin sosok itu mendekat, Tao tau itu siapa. Kris yang berlari keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"K… Kris…"

"Kau kenapa? Jawab aku!"

"Sakit Kris. Kepalaku sangat sakit…"

.

Suasana kelas begitu ramai, karena guru baru saja keluar. Dia bosan karena tidak ada orang yang bisa dia godain. Tao disuruh Mr. Jung untuk mengantarkan buku-buku tugas ke kelas tiga.

Siiiing~

Suasana yang awalnya ramai, mendadak sunyi. Sehun menolehkan kepala ke sekitar dan mendapati semua temannya mematung di tempat. Di pojok kelas ada SungKyu yang ingin jatuh terhenti.

"Apa ini ulah Tao?"

Sehun buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju lantai tiga. Tempat para murid kelas tiga berada.

Tap

Tap

Tap—

Langkah kakinya terhenti, saat dilihatnya Tao yang berjongkok dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Ada Kris yang menatap khawatir memandang Tao di depannya. Buru-buru Sehun menghampiri Kris dan Tao.

"A… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Kris tidak menjawab.

"Aish, kenapa kau malah membiarkannya di sini? Ayo, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!"

.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada semua pelanggan yang baru memasuki café miliknya. Cukup ramai untuk hari ini- seperti biasanya.

"Selamat da—"

Siiiing~

"—tang…"

Luhan harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar atau tidak. Seorang pelanggan laki-laki yang ingin memasuki café nya berhenti di tempat dengan tiba-tiba.

Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin yang sedang mencatat menu pelanggan yang juga kini semuanya sudah membeku. Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Xiumin menghampiri Luhan ke meja kasir.

"Apa yang terja—"

"HYEONG!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dengan wajah yang pucat. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri para hyeong nya, yang berkumpul di meja kasir. "Apa yang terjadi Luhan Hyeong?"

"Cronos… atau Chronos… yang menghentikan ini semua?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini Chronos, Lu."

"Kenapa Chronos melakukan ini?"

Kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tau.

.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ayahnya yang sedang berpidato di depan para relasi-nya, mematung diikuti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Chanyeol berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihat keluar. Semuanya terhenti.

Oh, ya, dia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak tentang Tao untuk saat ini.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Chanyeol menolehkan kealanya ke arah pintu. Ada bayangan orang yang sedang berjalan di sana. Masih bisa bergerak di tengah waktu yang terhenti seperti ini? Tentunya orang itu bukan orang biasa. Kelompok foe atau… Exost? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan.

Triiing~

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya. Symbol phoenix di lengan bawahnya yang tertutupi kemeja dan jas panjang bersinar. Berarti orang itu adalah… "Exost."

Buru-buru dia mengikuti pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Pria itu berdiri membelakanginya, dan dia sedang mengamati keadaan di luar gedung bertingkat ini dari jendela.

"Kau baru menyadari aku Exost, yah?" kata pria tadi.

Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk melihat pria di depannya lebih jelas.

"Suho, semuanya berhenti!" laki-laki lain masuk dan memecah keheningan di antara waktu yang terhenti.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Dua Exost dalam satu waktu. Hebat bukan?

"Aku sudah tau kok, Lay," jawab pria bernama Suho.

Pria bernama Lay mendekatkan dirinya kepada Suho yang kini sudah berbalik ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol."

"Kami sudah tau. Aku Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Suho dan ini Zhang Yixing atau Lay… tunangan ku."

Chanyeol nampak terkejut. Tunangan? Padahal Chanyeol bisa menduga usia Suho lebih muda dari Kris.

"Aku Filotes. Kalian?" Chanyeol menganggap ini mudah untuk mengajak kedua Exost di hadapannya bergabung. Memperkuat kelompok mereka.

"Aku Asklepios dan Suho adalah Poseidon."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dewa penyembuh dan dewa laut.

"Jadi, ini semua ulah Chronos? Apa dia out of control?" tanya Suho ingin tau lebih jauh.

"Ini semua ulah Chronos. Aku tidak tau ini out of control apa bukan."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia khawatir pada keadaan Tao di Seoul sana. Meskipun ada Kris dan Sehun, mengharapkan mereka berdua bukanlah hal yang tepat. Apalagi Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tolong ceritakan kami lebih banyak tentang dirimu." Lay terlihat antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalasnya. "Tentu!"

.

Baekhyun dan Kai sama-sama berdiri di depan pintu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat daun terakhir dari pohon di halaman rumah mereka yang ingin jatuh, terhenti sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Taemin akan kuat dan mereka akan lemah," gumam Baekhyun.

Kai menyeringai. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan dengan mudah menghabiskan mereka yang masih bercerai-berai seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatap daun itu sekali lagi dengan fokus. "Mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Tidak seperti kita, yang lemah dan tak terselamatkan, tinggalkan saja."

Kai melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis pada daun yang akan jatuh itu.

"Jangan bilang kau luluh hanya karena pertarungan tiga puluh menit itu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa, jadi mereka itu… pasti memiliki ikatan dan perasaan yang ku—"

BUK!

Kai meninju tembok di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ke arah Kai dengan tidak percaya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berkhianat dari master, Byun Baekhyun! Dia yang memberikan kita kekuatan ini dan dia mengambil kita. Master yang merawat kita dan memberikan kita makan setiap harinya."

Baekhyun bisa melihat amarah di mata Kai yang tajam. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mengerti."

.

Tangan kiri Tao mencengkram erat seragam yang dikenakan Kris. Dia ingin memberitahu Kris, kalau sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Sudah dua puluh menit dan waktu belum berjalan sama sekali. Pria manis itu sudah lebih tenang, meskipun kepalanya masih sakit dan wajahnya masih saja pucat.

"Kau… masih sakit?" tanya Kris pelan.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia semakin mencengkram ujung kemeja seragam Kris. "Ma… sih…"

Sehun mengelus rambut hitam Tao dengan lembut. Mereka berdua menatap miris. Biasanya Tao yang paling berisik dan tampak bersemangat, pria itu kini justru terlihat sangat lemah dan memprihatinkan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tao melirik Sehun.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Waktu terhenti di pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit."

Tao menghela nafasnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kris. "Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat semua kembali normal? Membayangkan yang indah-indah lagi? Tadi sempat aku coba, tapi tidak bisa."

"Itu tadi karena kau sedang dalam keadaan buruk."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bahkan aku sekarang dalam keadaan baik, pun… semua tidak kembali. Bagaimana ini?"

"Bisa kita pikirkan nanti saja? Masalahnya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti itu Taozi?" – Sehun.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Mengingat yang tadi sempat terlintas di otaknya. Dia kemudian melirik Kris yang daritadi diam saja. "Kris…" Kris menoleh ke arahnya dengan perlahan. "Ada apa?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia harus berhati-hati berbicra ketika sedang bersama Kris. "Kau… maksudku, eum… aku yang lain, dua cahaya akan bertukar posisi setelah enam belas tahun… maksudnya apa?"

Sehun dan Kris sama-sama terdiam.

Tao menundukan kepalanya untuk menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Hanya melihat Kris berbicara tentang itu, dengan seseorang yang aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," jawab Tao seadanya.

Kris kembali terdiam. Pasti yang dimaksud Tao adalah perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Kris tidak mungkin semakin memperburuk keadaan Tao tentang siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun.

"Taozi," panggil Sehun, "lebih baik kau istirahat. Jangan bebani pikiranmu dulu, okay, Sayang?"

Tao mendelik tajam. "Kenapa kalian selalu menutupi sesuatu, sih? Terutama kau," Tao menatap tajam Kris. "Kenapa setiap aku bertanya tentang hal itu kau selalu diam, eoh?"

Semuanya terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Nanti juga kau tau. Lebih baik kau tidur dan beristirahat saja." Sehun menuntun Tao agar berbaring, dengan cepat Tao menolak dan menghempaskan tangan Sehun. "Aku janji Taozi…"

Tao sempat ragu. Beberapa detik dia menatap Sehun dan akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun membantu Tao untuk berbaring di atas ranjang kecil yang terdapat di ruang kesehatan itu.

.

"Kenapa kau daritadi hanya diam saja?" tanya Sehun setelah memastikan Tao tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Tao dan membiarkan Kris berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Tentu yang Tao lihat tadi adalah kau dan… siapa dan kapan? Pasti kau langsung mengetahuinya, bukan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kris menghela nafasnya dalam–dalam. "Percakapan ku dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Orang yang dia lihat berdiri di hadapanku adalah Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat sosok Kyuhyun." Kris menatap wajah Tao yang tertidur dengan lelap. Dua pria tampan itu tau, pasti Tao sangat kelelahan dan butuh istirahat yang cukup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga tau tentang—"

"Aku tau," sambar Sehun cepat.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadari kau ini Exost? padahal kita dalam satu lingkup yang sama."

"Aku pandai untuk menekan aura ku. Tapi, saat melihat Taozi seperti tempo hari, tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyelamatkannya."

Kris memincing tajam. "Kau menyukainya, kah?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ku rasa iya. Love at first sight, you know?" terdengar kekehan Sehun di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa semua orang bisa luluh hanya karena dia?" gumam Kris.

Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar gumaman Kris. "Kau juga?"

Kris mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun. "Kecuali aku!"

Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat Kris yang nampak marah, karena pertanyaan ringan yang diucapkan Sehun. Hanya bertanya sedikit dan Kris langsung memasang wajah masam begitu? Sangat terbaca!

Kris maju selangkah agar lebih dekat dengan Tao. Tangannya menuju kancing paling atas seragam yang dikenakan Tao. Satu persatu dia buka kancing itu, hingga empat kancing atas terbuka.

"Kau gila! ingin berbuat mesum?" Sehun mencegah tangan Kris yang ingin membuka kemeja Tao lebih lebar.

"Apa kau selalu berpikiran kotor, heh?" dengan cepat Kris menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Kris membuka lebih lebar seragam Tao yang terbuka beberapa kancingnya.

"A… apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?" Sehun nampak gugup dengan wajah yang merah. Ayolah, tubuh Tao itu terlalu bagus untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Kau lihat?" Kris menunjuk ke lambang jam pasir yang berada di tengah-tengah dada Tao.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kenapa emas? Bukankah sebenarnya hitam?" Sehun mengerenyitkan keningnya. 'Bahkan Tao tak terganggu saat ada orang lain membuat hal-hal tak senonoh pada dirinya. Dasar panda tukang tidur!' – inner Sehun.

"Kau juga tau tentang permata tiga dewa? Ra, Osiris, dan Obelisk."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Permata kehidupan ada padanya— Ra. Ra dilambangkan dengan warna emas. Kau tau ada di mana permata itu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di sini." Kris menekan pelan lambang di dada Tao. "…di dalam tubuhnya. Cara satu-satunya mengambil permatanya adalah membelah dada ini. Itu sama saja membunuhnya. Iya, bukan?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya. "A… apa? Bagaimana bisa benda seperti itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya?" Sehun bergedik ngeri.

"Entahlah. Butuh perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu untuk mengatahuinya. Itu berarti…" Kris melirik ke arah wajah Tao diikuti oleh Sehun. "…kita harus membuatnya mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri untuk pergi ke masa lalu dan masa depan."

Sehun terdiam. Dari dulu dia menyembunyikan kekuatannya dan sama sekali tak menginginkan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Awalnya, dia bingung untuk apa memiliki kekuatan. Terlalu merepotkan karena beberapa hari setelah dia mengetahui kekuatannya, banyak monster mengerikan yang menyerangnya. Dia belajar untuk mengendalikan aura ditubuhnya. Tapi sekarang… dia tau untuk apa dia memiliki kekuatan. Untuk melindungi banyak orang, terutama dunia yang dia tempati ini.; dan…

… wajah Sehun tersenyum manis melihat Tao yang masih saja nyenyak.

Melindungi Tao yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian."

Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum tampan. "Aku ingin membantu Exost menjadi satu dan selalu dekat my baby panda!"

Kris nampak terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia mengubah lagi raut wajahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan tersenyum tampan juga. "Kau ini mencari kesempatan saja. Aku terima tawaranmu."

.

"Apa Obelisk sudah menunjukan tanda-tandanya, Soyu?" pria bertopeng dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan mendekati seseorang yang tengah mengamati layar computer besar di depannya.

Wanita cantik yang memiliki kulit putih itu membungkuk hormat pada orang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya. "Saya kira belum Master."

"Kira?"

"Waktu masih berhenti dan computer dan alat pendeteksi juga berhenti bekerja," jawab Soyu.

Master terlihat mengamati layar computer yang menampilkan kode-kode rumit.

"Kalau begitu, panggil Taemin saja dan hancurkan perhentian waktu."

Soyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Saat ini, masih Chronos yang lebih kuat daripada Cronos, Master. Sangat berbahaya jika menyuruh Taemin untuk mematahkan waktu yang terhenti."

Master tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar."

.

"Lay, apa kau sudah bisa menguasai kekuatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Lay yang ikut bersandar pada jendela di sebelah Suho.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Yah, belum terlalu sempurna. Aku masih harus berlatih lagi. Kalau hanya menyembuhkan luka ringan seperti tergores pisau atau luka bakar, aku masih bisa. Untuk—"

"Bagus sekali!" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Lay dan Suho mengerenyitkan keningnya berbarengan. "Ada apa?"

"Tao nyaris saja dibakar Kris beberapa waktu lalu. Kau tau bagaimana manjanya dia saat aku membersihkan luka di tangannya? Ah, aku yakin, di perpustakaan Kris pasti juga ada agar kekuatanmu meningkat Lay-ssi."

"Kenapa bisa Kris ingin membakar Tao? bukankah Tao juga Exost?" kali ini Suho yang angkat suara.

Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya. Tatapannya mengarah pada pemandangan di luar sana. "Ceritanya panjang. Kalau aku menceritakannya secara tidak detail, kau pasti akan menganggap Kris kekanakan."

Siiinggg~

"…**dan bagaimanapun juga…"**

Chanyeol, Suho, dan Lay saling berpandangan. Waktu kembali berjalan dengan normal. Mereka langsung mendengar suara ayahnya yang sedang berpidato melalui speaker yang terletak di dekatnya.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Waktu kembali berjalan. Ayo kembali!"

.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan bosan. Luhan sedang berbuat iseng dengan para pelangannya, seperti memutar-mutarkan sendok di sekeliling mereka dengan kekuatannya. Xiumin sedang membuat boneka salju di luar sana. Xiumin memang sangat menyukai musim dingin. dia mampu beradaptasi dengan cuaca yang cukup ekstrem sekalipun.

"Hah~" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia bisa saja bermain-main dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, hanya saja dia M-A-L-A-S. "Luhan Hyeong terlalu berbahaya membuat peralatan makan berterbangan. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatnya?"

Luhan mengarahkan sendok dan piring yang melayang untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang menatap bosan ke arahnya. "Waktu kan sedang—"

Siiiinnngg~

Suara riuh segera saja menyeruak di ruang café yang tadinya hening. Kendaraan yang tadi berhenti di depan café mereka sudah melaju seperti biasanya. Xiumin yang berada di luar buru-buru masuk ke dalam untuk melayani pelanggannya yang baru setengah mengucapkan kata Capphuchino; Kyungsoo masuk ke dapur dan Luhan melayani pelanggan yang ingin membayar pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerenyitkan keningnya saat dua jari Kris menekan lambang jam pasir yang ada di dada Tao. Kris memerintahkannya untuk diam dan tak berbicara apapun. Kris terlihat fokus dengan mata yang terpajam. "Restaurar el tiempo," ucap Kris pelan.

Tak lama, waktu kembali berjalan normal. Kris membuka matanya dan membenarkan seragam Tao yang sedikit berantakan. Sehun masih menatap kagum ke arah Kris yang kini sudah menatap Tao dengan datar.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Hanya mengembalikan lagi waktu yang terhenti," jawab Kris tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. "Memegang sementara kekuatan yang dimilikinya."

Sehun mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kris menghempaskan tangan Sehun. "Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" dia menyeringai.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Hal yang pertama yang dia lihat adalah ruangan asing dan keadaannya berbaring di atas ranjang kecil.

Tao ingin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menindih tangannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Sehun?"

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar. Pria tampan itu tidak juga bangun. "Memangnya berapa lama aku tertidur?" dengusnya. Tao melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Kata Sehun, waktu berhenti di pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit, dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lebih dua menit. Selama itukah?

Tao memejamkan matanya kembali. Dia ingat, saat Tao kesakitan tadi, Kris datang dan juga ada Sehun. Sekarang hanya ada Sehun. Kris? Entah kemana dia pergi. Lagipula, Kris sedang marah kepadanya. Jangan berharap lebih.

"Eummmh…" Sehun menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Tao kembali melirik Sehun yang nampak manis kalau sedang tidur seperti ini. Tao tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Sehun yang lembut di tangannya. "Terima kasih, yah…"

"Sama-sama."

Tao buru-buru mengangkat tangannya dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, lalu menoleh ke arah Tao yang masih memasang wajah kaget.

"Hah, padahal ku kira kau akan mencuri ciuman ku diam-diam."

Tao menjitak kepala Sehun. "Apa hanya ada hal-hal mesum di otakmu Oh Sehun?"

"Ah, mungkin kalau itu hanya dekat denganmu aku seperti ini."

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Yasudahlah. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Sehun-ah." Tao beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu. "Ku rasa tubuh ku sudah lebih baik. Aku akan mulai bekerja."

Sehun buru-buru menahan tangan Tao yang akan menekan handle pintu. Tao mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Tao.

Sehun mengengkram kedua bahu Tao dan mmemandang pria manis itu dengan sangat lembut. "Dengarkan aku…" Sehun mulai bersuara, "kau lebih baik beristirahat saja, okay? Tubuhmu ini belum cukup sehat. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba seperti tadi?"

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar. dia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dan dia memencet-mencet kening Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Hey, aku akan bak-baik saja. Kau mengerti? Kenapa kalian semua terlalu khawatir padaku, sih?"

Tao berjinjit sedikit dan mencium pipi kanan Sehun kilat. Dia buru-buru melesat keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan wajah yang memerah. Tangannya menangkup pipinya sendiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan, sih?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Sehun sendiri yang masih berada di ruang kesehatan memegang pipinya yang beberapa saat lalu dicium oleh Tao. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipinya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Akhirnya dia mengakui ku. Yes!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Akhirnya setelah ngaret dari jadwal, sempet update juga ****٩****(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)****۶****. Ming sibuk di dunia nyata ****(-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) mulai daftar SMA sana-sini, sakit mata x_x, farewell outing, graduation de el el (..•˘_˘•..) makasih yang udah mau nungguin dengan setia ****(*****з****)****人****(****ε*****)****ノ**

**Puasa. Maafkan Ming kalau banyak kangeratan dalam dunia ff ini. Saranghae ****ƪ(‾ε‾)ʃ wo ai ni men ƪ(ˇ****ˇ)ʃ**

**Ming mau promote, eaps. Follow ig Ming, dums**

** miasoniyah**

**Pasti difollback kalau kalian meminta ****̴̴̴̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴͡***

****Ming mau curhat-_- Ternyata provider yang digunain Ming diblokir buat bukan ffn ;A; Nah, terus Ming browsing dan akhirnya menemukan caranya '-'/ lah, pokoknya begitulah. Saranghae~**


	7. Jealous

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Sehun | Xiumin | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Kyuhyun | Suho | Lay | Kai | Baekhyun |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy || Mystery

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ Kehidupan Tao (17) berubah total saat bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. || EXOST? Bagian dari Tao? Chronos dan Cronos? Lalu… apa itu Permata Ra, Obelisk dan Osiris? || "Tao benar-benar sudah merubahmu Kris."— Chanyeol. || "Aku Wu Yizi. Anak Kalian di masa depan." || "Hiks… bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis kalau kau akan mati di masa depan, Kris?"— Tao. ||

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

**.**

**:Chapter 7:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris melempar tanya asal ke sembarang arah. Baju yang dikenakannya sudah tidak tertata rapih. Wajahnya terlalu kusut di banding sebelum-sebelumnya. Dengan langkah terburu, dia berjalan ke pojok rak buku besar di ruang rahasia miliknya. Meskipun tubuhnya tinggi, tapi untuk mengambil buku yang paling atas dari rak setinggi enam meter di ruangan itu, dia harus tetap menggunakan tangga.

Butuh beberapa kali dia menggeser tangga hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit berwarna biru. Cukup lusuh dan berdebu.

"Ku pikir, kau tidak akan berguna," gumamnya.

Perlahan-lahan dia menuruni tangga dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kris mengambil beberapa buku lagi dan meletakannya di atas meja. Setelah melepas beberapa kancing segeramnya, dia mulai memasang posisi untuk mulai menjelajahi buku-buku itu.

.

**Dua belas adalah angka yang genap. Exost adalah titisan atau jelmaan dari dewa yunani kuno. Mereka bisa memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar jika digabungkan dengan kekuatan yang lainnya. **

**Hefaistos dan Anemoi adalah penggabungan yang sangat sempurna. Mereka berpikir api akan padam jika terkena angin. Mereka salah. Api akan bertambah besar jika terkena angin.**

**Chronos dan Asklepios. Berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan penggabungan kekuatan yang sangat jauh berbeda ini? Chronos penjaga waktu, pengatur waktu dan Asklepios yang seorang ahli medis. Chronos mampu mengembalikan bagian tubuh yang terpotong;hilang dan Asklepios mampu menyembuhkan seluruh sel-sel yang rusak. Chronos hanya mengembalikan bentuk.**

**Poseidon dan Zeus. Poseidon adalah air dan Zeus adalah dewa yang memiliki hak penuh atas langit. Petir berasal dari langit dan petir memiliki energy listrik yang cukup kuat. Listrik mampu merambat dengan baik melalui air.**

**Homonia dan Filotes adalah dewa-dewa yang memiliki jiwa yang baik dan suci. Percaya atau tidak, dibalik kelembutan mereka, mereka bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang berbahaya secara bersama-sama.**

**Aether dan Gaia. Gaia mampu membuat kau terkurung dalam sebuah dinding tanah yang pengap. Lalu, bagaimana jika atmosfer di sana berubah-ubah dengan 'bantuan' dari Aether, sang dewa atmosfer?**

**Apollo dan Ares. Ares adalah dewa yang sangat kejam. Maka dari itu, dia butuh Apollo untuk menenangkannya. Apollo yang mampu memberikan ketenangan cahaya untuknya.**

"Yang benar saja! Aku dan bocah ingusan itu akan bekerja sama?" Kris menutup kasar buku itu dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

Dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di pojok ruangan. Masih pukul dua siang dan dia masih memiliki banyak waktu hingga jam makan malam. Dia tak ingin menunda apapun lagi. Cronos akan bangkit dan Chronos akan melemah.

Itu berarti Tao adalah sasaran utama mereka.

Di sini, Kris lah yang memiliki tanggung jawab. Dia harus bisa menyelamatkan semuanya— Tao paling utama. Sementara ini, Ra dan Osiris sudah keluar. Pertanyaannya adalah, dimana Obelisk? Sungguh, Kris benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dimana permata berwarna biru itu berada. Apa ada di tubuh orang sama seperti yang dimiliki Tao?

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafasnya kasar. Setelah memijat tulang hidungya, dia mengambil buku lain. Buku yang tak selusuh buku yang tadi dia baca.

…**The secret…**

Rahasia.

Semoga Kris bisa menemukan clue dari semua ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktu jam istirahat untuk café tempat tujuan Tao akan bekerja. Tao mundur selangkah dan melihat nama café itu.

**XOXO CAFÉ**

Tao tersenyum tipis saat matanya tertuju pada arah pintu yang ada tag, **istirahat**. Maka dari itu, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, dia berjalan masuk, sehingga bel yang kedatangan berbunyi.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang menikmati jjangmyeon miliknya ingin sekali mengumpat orang yang dengan seenaknya masuk, padahal sudah tertulis dengan jelas kalau mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Ma—"

Mata Luhan membulat.

Tao menyengir.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Mereka kembali melirik Luhan yang masih menggantung jjajangmyeonn di mulutnya. Antara harus digigit untuk diputus atau dimasukan secara paksa.

"Anyeong~" masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, Tao membungkukan badannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Luhan ingin sekali menjepit hidung Tao dengan sumpit di tangannya.

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan. Boleh, 'kan?" pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan selembar— buntalan kertas dari saku mantelnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan meletakannya langsung di meja yang ketiga orang tempati.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas itu. Xiumin ikut mengintip. Sementara Luhan masih membulatkan matanya.

"Lu," panggil Xiumin sambil menyentuh pundak Luhan.

"Aku diterima, 'kan? Aku baru saja pingsan dan setelah sadar, aku langsung berlari ke sini. Syukurlah waktu sedang berhenti waktu itu. Jadi aku bisa tdur lama, tapi hanya terhitung dua jam. Hehe…"

Please, Tao. Kagak ada yang nanya. Kagak penting juga-_-

Hening.

Oke. Mereka bertiga Tao adalah seorang Exost. hanya saja, terlalu bodoh.

"Baiklah," suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. "Apa motivasimu bekerja di sini?"

Tao melirik ke atas dan menletakan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir. Gaya berpikir yang menggemaskan. Sampai-sampai Luhan, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo harus memalingkan wajah agar tak tergoda dengan wajah Tao yang menggemaskan itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Exost!" jawab Tao semangat.

Xiumin berdeham memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta. "E… xost?"

"Ya. Kata Kris, mereka adalah jelmaan dewa Yunani. Sama seperti Sailor Moon, 'kan?"

(Please, gak ada hubungannya-_-")

"Kami tidak bisa menerima anak idiot sepertimu," ketus Luhan.

Tao menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Eh, memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak digaji, kok. Hanya saja, tolong dari kalian yang merasa dirinya Exost angkat tangan, please~"

Hening.

Ketiga orang di hadapan Tao memasang wajah bingung dengan kening yang bertaut. Tao membalasnya dengan helaan nafas kecewa. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan berbalik dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," lirihnya. "Padahal Exost itu harus saling membantu. Tapi sepertinya kalian membenciku."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap—

"Ergh," ada erangan dari bibir Tao saat kakinya akan menjauh lima langkah.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian berjongkok sambil meremas dadanya— lebih tepat kemeja seragamnya.

"!"

"!"

"!"

Kyungsoo yang memiliki refleks yang bagus segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Tao yang masih saja memasang ekspresi sakit. Wajah pucat Tao yang memerah dan berkeringat di cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. Seperti apa sakitnya? Apakah sangat sakit?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Xiumin menghampiri sambil ikut berjongkok di samping lain tubuh Tao.

"Ma… maaf. Dada ku sakit…" Tao menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

Dada kiri? Letak jantung? Apa jangan-jangan pria ini terkena serangan jantung karena lamarannya ditolak?

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin membawa Tao ke salah satu bangku dan Xiumin melirik Luhan sambil memberi isyarat untuk mengambilkan minum.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mu?" pekik Xiumin frustasi.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, Luhan datang dengan segelas air hangat dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Tao agar meminum sedikit air agar lebih tenang. Tao menerimanya dan menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah tersisa setengah airnya.

"Hubungi Sehun… saja…"

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mencari nama Sehun di contact list.

Butuh menunggu selama beberapa detik hingga panggilan itu diangkat.

"Yeobseyo?" sapa Kyungsoo. "Dengan Sehun-ssi?... ini bukan Tao. Eum, bisa kau menjemput Tao di XOXO Café? Dia jatuh sakit." Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. "Ya?... oh, okay. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

**PIP**

"Apa katanya Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan. Mungkin dia akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Tao."

.

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal erat sambil menunggu telponnya di angkat di seberang sana. Dia menyesal kenapa tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Kris saja. Kenapa harus nomor rumah yang dia punya?

"**Dengan—"**

"YA!" Sehun langsung memekik. "Kenapa lama sekali diangkat Wu bodoh?"

"…**ma, maaf…"**

Sehun langsung terdiam. Suara wanita?

"Apa ada Kris?" suara Sehun melembut.

"**Kris sedang berada di perpustakaan. Apa ada pesan?"**

Berat hati bagi Sehun untuk membiarkan Kris menjemput Tao di sana. Bukankah dia dan Tao sepakat akan membuat kejutan untuk Kris dengan membawa tiga orang Exost sekaligus?— mungkin Kris tak akan marah untuk ini.

"Bisakah Kris menjemput Tao di XOXO Café? Tolong bilang, Tao sakit."

"**Baiklah."**

Wanita itu yang terlebih dulu menutup sambungan. Sehun menoleh ke luar jendela dan melihat salju sudah kembali turun dengan perlahan-lahan. Tidak terlalu deras, tapi cukup membuat suhu udara semakin dingin.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Baby," lirihnya.

.

.

.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Kris menatap pintu perpustakaannya dengan kening yang berkerut. Siapa yang berani mengusik dirinya, jika sedang berada di ruangan rahasianya?

Dengan malas, dia membuka pintunya dan menangkap sosok Miyoung tengah berdiri dengan tatapan cemas ke arah Kris.

"…Miyoung?"

"Kris! Kau harus menjemput Tao di XOXO Café! Tadi Sehun menolongku kalau Tao sedang sakit."

Hening.

Kris menatap Miyoung dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?"

Miyoung menghela nafasnya. "Tao-sakit-kau-harus-menjemputnya-di-XOXO-café-sekarang-juga."

"Oh"

Oh~

O—

"APA? Kenapa dia bisa di situ? Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah pulang? Kenapa si bocah albino itu, tidak bertanggung jawab dalam mengantarkan Tao pulang? Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Ingin sekali Miyoung menjambak rambut Kris saat ini juga.

"Kris, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau menjemput Tao ke sana?"

Kris terpaku pada Miyoung. "Kau pintar! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

'Iyain aja, setiap Kris ngomong'

Kris langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Miyoung yang menghela nafas sambil menggelengkah kepala.

"Dia terlalu banyak mengubahmu, Kris."

.

.

.

Xiumin menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Tao yang tertidur di depannya. Posisi yang tidak cukup elite untuk tidur bagi orang yang baru saja sakit. Tao duduk di atas kursi dengan kepala yang tertopang pada meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Tapi, pemuda manis itu nampak baik-baik saja dengan posisinya.

"Lu, jadi dia itu Chronos?" tanya Xiumin.

Jari telunjuk Xiumin bermain-main dengan pipi Tao yang tembam. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

"Stop berbuat usil, Min!" Luhan menjitak kepala Xiumin hingga meringis.

Kyungsoo yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka terkekeh geli.

"Kau jahat! Akan ku adukan kau pada Tao agar dirimu dibekukan dalam waktu!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau serius mengharapkan bocah ini? Mengenali kita saja yang Exost dia tidak bisa!"

"Luhan Hyeong, seharusnya kau jaga bicaramu. Bagaimanapun juga, Chronos itu paling kuat. Mungkin saat dia sudah menyadari kekuatannya, kau harus menarik kata-katamu," Kyungsoo menimpali.

Luhan jengah dengan dirinya yang terpojokan. "Ya, ya. Terserah!"

Xiumin dan Kyugsoo terkekeh geli, hingga akhirnya mereka harus menghentikan kekehan mereka karena ada seorang pemuda pirang berjalan masuk dengan pakaian yang tak layak dipakai pada musim dingin. Jangan lupakan salju yang turun.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya pemuda itu— Kris.

Xiumin menunjuk Tao yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Kris menghampiri Tao.

"Kau siapanya Tao? Kau Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku Kris. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia bisa di sini?"

"Dia ingin melamar pekerjaan. Katanya ingin mencari Exost," jawab Xiumin enteng.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya dan kemudian menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh, sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui kalian ini adalah Exost." Kris melirik Tao. "Asal kalian tau saja, dia itu orang bodoh jelmaan dari Dewa Chronos."

Ketiga pria manis dan cantik di depan Kris membelalakan matanya.

"Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa aku bisa tau, 'kan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Itu mudah untuk Exost professional seperti ku."

Mereka bertiga berdecak kompak. Xiumin melirik ke arah Tao dan bergantian ke arah Kris.

"Kenapa dia tidak merasakan aura Exost kami?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku tidak tau. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak mengetahui tentang foe's monster, foe dan bahkan, dirinya sendiri Exost dan memiliki kekuatan hebat pun, dia tidak tau."

"…"

"…tapi, dia memiliki kekuatan yang unik," sambung Kris lagi. "Dia bisa membuat orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya, merasa ingin melindunginya dan menyayanginya. Bukankah begitu?"

Kris berani bersumpah. Ini bukan dirinya yang bisa berbicara seperti ini.

"Kris-ssi," panggil Luhan.

Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Apa dia memiliki penyakit jantung?"

"Ku pikir, tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Dia mengeluh dadanya sakit," jelasnya.

Kris memperhatikan Tao lebih dalam. Sama seperti tadi siang. Lelaki manis di hadapannya ini pasti akan tertidur sangat lelap. Seharusnya, Kris membawa mobilnya. Bukan motornya.

"Ku pikir, ini karena penolakan dari permata Ra di dadanya. Aku sempat menggunakan permata itu dengan kekuatanku tadi siang. Aku tidak menyangka akan ditolak seperti ini."

Kris menyentuh pundak Tao secara perlahan dan menggunangnya pelan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga pemuda panda itu sadar sepenuhnya. Masih dengan mata yang menyipit, Tao bisa melihat Kris berdiri di hadapannya dengan samar-samar.

"K… Kris?" Tao memastikan.

Kris mengambil tas Tao yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan menyampirkannya di pundak tegapnya.

Ctak

Dia menyentil kening Tao dengan sayang.

Sayang?

"Aw! Kris!" pekik Tao.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Bocah!"

Tangan Kris menuntun Tao untuk berdiri dengan kasar. Tao meringis. Luhan, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Kris yang sepertinya tidak memiliki hati dalam mengurusi orang yang sedang sakit. Mengerikan!

"Kau tidak ingin menunggu sebentar lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kris dingin.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Salju masih turun dan dilihatnya ada sebuah motor yang terparkir di depan café nya. Bukankah akan sangat buruk jika pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Hei, bagaimanapun sebencinya Luhan pada Tao, dia masih memiliki hati.

"Di luar salju masih turun. Apa salahnya untuk menunggu sebentar sampai reda? Lagipula, tidak akan ada pelanggan yang datang pada hujan seperti ini." Suara Luhan mengintrupsi.

Tao menghempaskan tangan Kris dan berlari kecil ke arah Luhan. Matanya berbinar, sepreti anak anjing yang diberi tulang emas.

"Kau sudah menerimaku, Ge?" tanya Tao penuh pengharapan.

Luhan mendengus dan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ge~"

.

"Baiklah."

Refleks, Tao memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dan menggesek-gesekan pipi mereka yang berisi. "Aku mencintaimu~"

Kris menggeram dan menarik tangan Tao dan menjauh dari Luhan. Tao mendengus dan menatap tajam Kris yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Tao galak.

"Kau lupa akan kondisimu? Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan cepatlah pulang!"

Tao mendengus dan malah menghempaskan tangan Kris kembali.

"Kris, aku ini sedang sakit. Di luar salju masih turun dan bagaimana jika aku pingsan di tengah jalan? Lagipula…" tatapan Mata Tao melirik satu persatu pada tiga orang pekerja XOXO Café. "Apa salahnya jika aku mengobrol pada calon teman kerjaku nanti?"

.

.

.

Percayalah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menoleh permintaan Tao saat sudah melakukan bbuing-bbuing. Bahkan Kris si manusia tak mimiliki hati berhasil dibuat tunduk dan sekarang dia malah terududuk di sebelah Tao dengan wajah yang semakin dingin saja.

Kris melirik ke arah Tao yang sedang memuji hot chocolate buatan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia melirik Luhan dan Xiumin yang tersenyum canggung melihat Tao yang terlihat begitu aktif. Siapa yang berpikir anak itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah?

"Tao," panggil Luhan. Tao menoleh pada Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"Iya?"

"…ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Tao meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja dan memandang Luhan dengan serius. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu lagi mencari siapa Exost di antara bertiga Tao-ya," sela Xiumin.

Tao memasang ekspresi bodohnya— bingung.

"Karena… kami bertiga adalah Exost. Aether, Gaia dan Homonia."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencerna apa yang mereka katakan.

"Tao?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tao yang masih memasang wajah bodoh.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau kalau Luhan akan membeberkan identitas mereka ini pada Tao secepat ini. Yang dia tau, Luhan kurang menyukai Tao. Tapi sekarang?

.

.

.

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu melihat karsu berseprei biru sudah memanggilnya untuk ditiduri. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Kris yang tengah meletakan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar.

"Kris?"

Kris hanya membalas dengan dehaman singkat.

"Apa aku begitu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyadari kalau Luhan gege dan kawan-kawannya itu Exost?"

Kris membalik tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Tao dalam.

"Kris, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ku sebelumnya?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan keduanya saling terkunci dalam adu pandang itu. Kris menyadarinya dan dialah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bodoh sepertiku?"

"Tidak," jawab Kris singkat.

Tao mendengus dan terlentang di atas kasur. Tatapannya memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Tampak menenangkan dan membuatnya mengantuk.

"Apa kau membenciku? Masih marah padaku?" kini Tao menatap tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban.

Kris diam memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Tao lakukan.

"Maaf, Kris." Kini Tao kembali memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris. Dia menatap Kris tepat dimata. "Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikanmu kejutan dengan membawa Exost ke hadpanmu sebagai permintaan maaf. Setidaknya, kau bisa melihat ku sebagai orang yang berguna. Hah~ tapi, malah jadi seperti ini."

Kris berani bersumpah. Wajah Tao begitu cantik saat ini. Dia seperti malaikat yang sengaja diutus Tuhan untuk turun dan berbaring di hadapannya seperti ini. Tak ada tatapan menyebalkan yang sering dia lihat dari pemuda bermarga Huang itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu? Mencemaskanmu dan langsung menjemputmu ketika mendengarmu sakit, menembus hujan salju tanpa pakaian hangat sehelaipun. Kau pikir, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak marah lagi kalau begitu."

Kris mendengus dan hendak berjalan keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Chanyeol mungkin akan pulang malam. Jadi, berlakulah sebagai anak baik, Huang Zitao!" ucapnya sebelum membuka pintu dan pergi.

Tao beranjak duduk di atas tempat duduknya dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Dia menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah meja rias yang ada kacanya. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca itu.

Sedikit melamun dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa aku memiliki kembaran?" dia meraba wajahnya sendiri dan memasang berbagai ekspresi. "Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?" dia mendengus kasar dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Tao mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku celananya dan melihat lima miscalls dari Sehun dan lima pesan dari orang sama.

'**Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? ****ヽ****(´Д`;)****ﾉ'**

'**Aku menyuruh Kris menjemputmu ****ヽ****(*´Д*****)****ﾉ'**

'**Apa dia sudah datang? **** (=_=)'**

'**Tolonglah balas pesan ku, Dear. Setidaknya memastikan kalau kau masih hidup! ****＼****(´μ****｀｡****)****／****~~'**

"**Hello? ****ヽ****(´Д****;≡;´Д****)****丿'**

Demi apapun, Tao tersenyum lebar melihat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sehun. Sehun itu bukan seorang wanita, 'kan? Dia bukan pria yang suka mendramatisir keadaan dengan berbagai emoticon di setiap akhir kalimat, 'kan?

'**Aku baik-baik saja'**

Cukup singkat balasan Tao.

Tak butuh waktu sampai dua menit, ponsel Tao bordering dan memunculkan nama Sehun di layarnya. "Cepat sekali!" sebuah panggilan dari Sehun.

**Pip!**

"**Syukurlah kau masih hidup!"** pekik Sehun langsung di seberang sana.

Tao terkekeh geli dan beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Dia menarik kursi meja belajarnya sampai depan jendela kamarnya yang mengarahkan pemandangan langsung pada kebun mawar milik Kris.

"Tentu bodoh!"

"**Dimana kau sekarang?"**

"Di kamar ku."

"**Lima belas menit lagi aku akan di sana. Ada yang ingin kau titip?"**

Tao menumpukan dagunya pada tangan yang bersandar di bingkai jendela. "Aku ingin bibimbap saja. tolong belikan yang masih hangat."

"**Baiklah! Tunggu aku, okay?"**

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum setiap kali ada kolega-kolega ayahnya yang menyapanya dan memujinya. Sesekali dia melirik Suho dan Lay yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja dengan candaan renyah. Ah, andai saja dia memiliki waktu untuk bergabung. Salahkan ayahnya yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk brada di sisinya.

"Putramu begitu tampan, Woo. Apa masa mudamu seperti dia?" ucap salah satu kolega kerja ayahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sedangkan wayahnya tertawa lebar.

"Aku bahkan lebih tampan darinya waktu itu," balas Tuan Jiwoo— ayah Chanyeol.

"Apa benar begitu Chanyeol?" teman ayahnya melirik Chanyeol.

"Eum, itu tidak mungkin."

Chanyeol bosan dengan guyonan orang tua. Sama sekali tidak menarik dan tidak ada lucu sedikitpun. Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah Suho dan Lay yang kini sedang tertawa ke arahnya.

"Ayah, aku ingin bertemu temanku di sana." Chanyeol mencolek pundak ayahnya. Tuan Jiwoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Jangan lama-lama, okay?"

Chanyeol menyengir dan mengambil langkah seribu ke arah Suho dan Lay yang kini sudah menghentikan tawanya.

"Yang benar saja! aku seperti bodyguard yang harus terus berada disisinya," dengus Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau memang cocok jadi bodyguard dari Park Jiwoo CEO dari Golden Light Hotel yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Haha…"

Chanyeol meneguk cocktail milik Suho yang masih penuh tak terjamah bibir siapapun. Aneh. Padahal mereka baru bertemu selama beberapa jam, dan mereka sudah cukup dekat. Hebat sekali!

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiba-tiba suara menjadi hening, kala suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Padahal suasana cukup ramai, tapi langkah ketuk sepatu pria yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di lantai hall room begitu kontras.

Chanyeol merasa tertarik pada sosok pria berbadan tegap, tinggi dan penuh charisma. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tua dengan rambut klimisnya yang berwarna hitam.

Tak lama, dua sosok laki-laki berdiri di belakang pria itu. Chanyeol mengrenyitkan keningnya. Dua laki-laki itu masih sangat muda. Kalau bisa ditebak, sepantaran dengan usianya. Laki-laki yang paling pendek sempat bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol dan memberikan senyum tipis. Chanyeol membalas senyum dengan kikuk.

"Dia itu Choi Siwon, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Suho.

"Choi Siwon?"

"Dia itu orang yang memiliki kendali besar pada perekonomian di Korea Selatan. Dia pandai sekali memainkan pasar saham. Perusahaannya berada dimana-mana. Bahkan, dia sempat ditawarkan menjadi menteri pertahanan dan ekonomi setiap pergantian presiden. Hanya saja, dia menolek dengan alasan kurang bisa mengemban tugas seberat it," tambah Lay.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

Kenapa orang sebesar Choi Siwon dia tidak bisa kenali?

"Bisnis apa yang dia ambil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eum, banyak. Periklanan, property, tambang dan lain-lain."

Apa dia orang sekaya itu?

Chanyeol melirik ayahnya yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan Choi Siwon. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Siwon itu orang yang begitu wamah. Nampaknya, semua pebisnis di tempatnya sekarang ini, begitu menyukai sosok Siwon.

Chanyeol kembali melirik ke arah dua laki-laki muda yang kini memisahkan diri dari Siwon. Tampak jelas sekali mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Mereka pengawal Choi Siwon?

.

"Di arah jam tiga, mereka semua itu Exost," ucap Baekhyun.

Kai melirik arah jam tiga. Dimana dia menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi dan dua pria lainnya yang saling duduk berhadapan. Kai melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Pemuda paling tinggi itu memperhatikan kita, Baek. Apa dia curiga? Apa kita kurang baik menyembunyikan aura kita?" ucap Kai.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia mencoba mengingat wajah kita sewaktu bertarung tempo hari."

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengambil cocktail dari pelayan yang berkeliling membaa nampan berisi beberapa gelas cocktail.

"Tenang saja. Semua bisa di atasi oleh Master."

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar datang tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu datang dengan dua porsi makanan dan buru-buru memberikannya pada Tao yang sedang berkutat dengan buku kuno yang diberikan Kris.

Tak ada halangan berarti bagi Sehun. Kris tak ia jumpai batang hidungnya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah terkapar di kamarnya.

Di sinilah Sehun sekarang bersama Tao. Duduk di atas kasur sambil memakan bibimbap yang dia beli tadi.

"Sehun, apa aku sudah menceritakan tentang tadi pagi padamu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang tentang apa?"

Wajah Tao merona dan itu nampak menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Tentang Kyuhyun sunbae."

Ekspresi wajah Sehun langung berubah asam.

"Tadi pagi kami tak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Kami mengobrol banyak. Kau tau? Dia yang memberitahu kalau fotoku dan dirimu saat berciuman terpampang di madding sekolah!"

Sehun tertawa hambar. Dia meletakan bungkusan bibimbap miliknya ke atas meja kecil di dekat kasur Tao. "Benarkah? Lalu dia bilang cemburu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. wajahnya tertekuk murung. "Tidak. Bagaimana bisa cemburu? Dia mengenalku saja tidak!"

Sehun mengambil tempat bibimbap Tao yang sudah kosong dan memberikan air putih untuk Tao minum. Tao memberikannya lagi pada Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa?"

Sehun menyengir lebar. "Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu," balas Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Oh?" Tao hendak membersihkan sisa makanan yang dimaksud Sehun, dengan tangannya, tapi Sehun sudah mencegah tangannya dan menatap Tao dalam.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan, okay?"

Dalam hitungan mili sekon, Sehun sudah menarik tubuh Tao dan menyambar bibir Tao. Tao membebelalakan matanya terkejut. Sempat sekali Sehun berbuat hal-hal tidak senonoh pada diriya?

Tao mencoba mendorong dada Sehun dengan tenanganya, tapi semakin dia berusaha, Sehun semakin menekan tengkuknya. Memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Tao. Beberapa kali dia dicium, Sehun hanya menempelkan. Tidak seperti ini sampai pria albino itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Menjilat bibir bawahnya, menggigit dan membuat mulutnya terbuka.

"Se…mmppfhh…"

Sehun menuntun tubuh Tao agar berbaring tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Maaf, apa aku menganggu kalian?"

.

Sehun segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan duduk di samping tubuh Tao yang kini sudah terduduk dengan nafas tersengal. Tao menatap Kris terkejut dang anti melirik Kris tajam. Sehun hanya menyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"K… Kris, sejak kapan… kau di situ?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

Kris meletakan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja belajar. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap Tao dan Sehun secara bergantian. Tatapan yang datar namun menusuk.

"Sejak kalian berciuman dengan panas di hadapanku," jawabnya dingin.

Tao melirik ke arah nampan yang sudah tergeletak rapih di meja belajarnya. "Apa itu?"

"Sebaiknya kau meminum vitamin agar cukup kuat—" tatapan Kris menajam pada Sehun. "— untuk melakukan hal lebih dengan Sehun, Huang Zitao."

Tao merasa kecanggungan yang melanda kamarnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kris," cicit Tao.

"Memangnya aku memikirkan apa?"

"…"

"…"

"…terserah kalian ingin melakukan apapun. Tapi tolong, jangan di rumah ini. Dan kau Tao—" Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. "— setidaknya tolong jangan lakukan di lingkungan rumah ini. Mengerti?"

Kris dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari kamar Tao.

Hening.

Tao merasa tubuhnya lemas. Dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar. Tao berpikir, apa seorang Sehun tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun?

"Sehun bodoh!" Tao mengambil bantal dan memukul-mukulkannya berulang kali pada tubuh Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menghindari segala serangan Tao.

"Aku baru saja berbaikan dengan Kris dan kau membuatnya marah lagi. Sehun bodoh! Mati kau! Pergilah ke neraka paling panas!"

Sehun berbaring karena Tao yang semakin merajalela menyerangnya. Dengan polosnya, Tao duduk di atas bagian privat tubuh Sehun dan tanpa dosa, dia masih saja menyerang Sehun.

"Bodoh! Apa lagi yang aku harus lakukan?!"

"Ya! Stop! Stop!"

Sehun mencengkram tangan Tao dengan perlahan. Dia masih harus berhati-hati mengenggam tangan Tao yang masih terbalut perban. Sehun membuang bantal Tao ke sembarang arah.

Cklek!

Tao dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan Kris yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah meja belajar dan mengambil sesuatu dari atas nampan itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya mengambil ponselku. Kalian bisa lanjutkan," ucapnya santai dan terus berjalan.

Sehun dan Tao saling berpandangan.

"HAAAAH~ BAGAIMANA INI OH SEHUN?"

Seharusnya, yang bagaimana adalah Sehun. Dia harus menahan mati-matian menahan rasa menggelitik di perutnya ketika Tao bergerak-gerak di bagian pribadinya. Hello! Itu pantat Tao tepat berada di situ. Sehun bisa merasakan dengan jelas betapa sexy pantat Tao itu.

Bulat!

Kenyal!

Kencang!

Bergerak liar!

Ingatkan Sehun untuk mendownload banyak film blue nanti.

.

.

.

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Lu." Kyungsoo meletakan kue kering yang baru saja dia ambil dari oven di atas meja.

Luhan mencomot satu kue kering bertopping chococips itu dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas apron.

"Percayalah, saat aku melihatnya kesakitan seperti tadi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu takut. Lalu saat melihatnya tertidur, aku menyadari. Dia masih bersih dan polos— sepertinya. Maka dari itu, aku menerimanya." Luhan menyudahi kalimatnya dengan suapa terakhir dari kue kering pertamanya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Dia kurang mengerti Luhan berbicara apa. Terlalu berbelit-belit.

Beberapa saat suasana hening hingga suara lengkingan Xiumin terdengar dari ruang tengah.

"KYYYAAAA!~"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampiri Xiumin yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak.

"Ada apa, Xiu Hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Xiumin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah televisi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Xiumin dan sedetik kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chen akan tampil. Kyaaa~"

Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur dan Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Xiumin yang sedang fanboying pada sesosok manusia dalam sebuah benda berbentuk kubus tipis itu.

"Dia akan membawakan tiga lagu, Lu. Astaga, aku ingin mati rasanya."

Kyungsoo datang dengan kue kering yang dibuatnya tadi dan meletakannya di atas meja kecil. Lalu dia duduk di lantai dan tubuhnya bersandar pada kaki Luhan.

Dentingan piano terdengar dari televisi. Xiumin turun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tivi. Matanya tidak luput sejengkalpun saat sang MC mewawancarai pemuda berwajah unta— menurut Luhan itu.

'**Bisa dimulai Chen-ssi,'**

MC wanita tersenyum pada Chen dan berlalu pergi.

Xiumin menggigit bantal sofa dengan gemas. Apa-apaan wanita itu tersenyum semenang-menang dengan Chen 'nya'.

**I don't know you, but I want you, all the more for that…**

Luhan melirik Xiumin yang tampak berbinar-binar. Yah, tidak heran juga. Chen itu seorang penyanyi baru yang memiliki suara cukup bagus. Suara menenangkan dan sangat keren sekali jika melakukan high note.

**Words fall trough me, and and always fool me, and I can't react**

Xiumin memekik tertahan saat seorang wanita— sebut saja Juniel masuk menjadi rekan duet Chen di lagu ini. Xiumin menggigit keras ujung bantal sofa di tangannya dan memilin ujung lain dari bantal sofa itu.

**And games that never amount**

**To more than they're meant, will play themselves out**

"Kenapa dia harus berduet, sih?" lirih Xiumin.

"Bukankah lagu ini memang dinyanyikan berdua, Hyeong?" timpal Kyungsoo.

Xiumin mendengus. "Apa salahnya kalau Chen menyanyikannya sendiri? Kalau dia menyanyikannya bersamaku yah, tidak apa-apa."

Semuanya jengah dengan Xiumin ketika sedang fanboying seperti ini.

"Suaraku juga tidak kalah bagus, 'kah? –take this sinking boat and point home, we've still got time~ raise your ho—hmmppfh"

Luhan segera menjepit mulut Xiumin dengan tangannya.

Telinganya sudah cukup pengang mendengar pria berpipi chubby itu bernyanyi dengan nada yang bercabang dan naik turun. Dia lebih baik mendengar Desta menyanyi daripada Xiumin-_-")

"Ya! Luhan! Mati kau ke neraka!" Xiumin melemparkan bantal sofa nya ke arah Luhan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eum, Xiu Hyeong," panggil Kyungsoo. Xiumin mendeham menjawabnya. "Kenapa Chen selalu mengenakan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya? Apa tangannya kutu air? Atau kapalan?"

"YA!" remot berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kening Kyungsoo. "Aku saja tidak tau apa-apa. Tidak ada fakta yang membahas itu. Jadi, jangan berucap saat tak ada bukti. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya yang pasti sudah cukup biru untuk menuju proses selanjutnya. Benjol. Ben to the jol. Benjol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya yang sudah dalam keadaan sepi. Wajar saja, sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam dan siapa yang ingin bangun pada jam segini? Apalagi besok bukanlah hari libur.

Tubuh Chanyeol terlalu lelah berdiri seharian dan memakai pakaian yang terlalu formal. Siapa yang akan nyaman dengan pakaian ini jika berlama-lama? Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minnum dari dalam kulkas.

Ctek!

Lampu dapur menyala dan menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan mata yang masih menyipit mengerjapkan berulang kali kelopak matanya. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat penampilan pemuda itu. piyama berwarna biru bermotif panda, slippers berbentuk kepala panda dan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan.

"Chanyeol Gege sudah pulang?" tanya Tao dengan suara parau.

Dia berjalan mengambil gelas dengan menyeret kakinya yang masih terasa seperti jelly.

"Baru saja. Semua sudah tidur?"

Tao mengisi gelasnya dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku menganggumu sampai kau terbangun?"

Tao meletakan gelasnya yang kini sudah kosong. Dia menyeret kakinya ke arah meja makan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sana.

"Tidak. Aku hanya haus dan tiba-tiba menemukan Chanyeol Gege di sini."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Tao duduk. Dia perhatikan tangan Tao yang masih terlilit perban putih.

"Kau sudah menggantinya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus tangan itu.

"Sudah. Tadi siang sebelum pulang, Sehun membantuku."

"Sehun datang kemari?"

Tao menganggukan kpalanya.

"Saat ada Kris?"

"Ya~"

Tao menguap dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang nampak lelah sekali.

"Tao, apakah tadi siang kau out of control?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Kepalaku sakit. Itu saja. Aku juga tidak tau waktu bisa berhenti."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Tao dan tersenyum tampan. "Akan kubicarakan dengan Kris nanti."

Tao mengangguk kecil dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia tatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang setengah menutup.

"Aku bertemu dengan tiga exost, Ge."

Chanyeol menghentikan usapan tangannya dan menatap terkejut ke arah Tao. "Apa? Kalau begitu aku juga!"

"Benarkah?"

"Bahkan aku menemukan dua. Mereka sudah bertunangan. Namanya Suho dan Lay. Seorang Poseidon dan Asklepios. Hey, kau bisa disembuhkan dengan Lay kalau bertemu."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tao lagi dan mendapati pemuda manis itu sudah tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Hah, dia berbicara lebih dari sepuluh kata, hanya dijawab dengan dengkuran halus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaikan kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari hidungnya. Sekarang dia sedang fokus pada setumpuk kertas yang berserakan dengan cantik di meja ruang tengah. Di depannya ada sosok Minho yang ikut memeriksa kertas-kertas itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taemin datang dengan wajah yang sudah kusut. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya; sepertinya.

"Kau terbangun? Apa kami terlalu berbisik?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari kertas-kertas.

Taemin menggeleng dan duduk di sebelah Minho. "Aku ingin menemani kalian. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu lemas seperti kemarin-kemarin, kok!"

Keduanya menganggukan kepalanya paham dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi usulan-usulan para siswa. Dari yang berguna sampai hal tak berguna sekalipun.

Taemin mengambil kertas terdekat dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Hyeong!" pekiknya kemudia.

Kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taemin dengan wajah heran.

"Lihat ini! Ada usul bagus untuk musim dingin ini." Taemin menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membacanya.

'**Aku Choa dari kelas dua. Bagaimana kalau musim dingin ini kita mengadakan acara ke pemandian air panas untuk kelas dua dan tiga? Semoga ide ku diterima Sunbae-ssi~'**

"Ku rasa, bukan ide yang buruk. Menginap dan berendam air panas, bukanlah ide yang buruk. Kau tau? Cuaca cukup dingin untuk ini."

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke meja dan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kau juga bisa memanfaatkan ini sebagai pendekatan dengan bocah Chronos itu," tambah Minho.

Kyuhyun memasang senyum miring dan menatap berbinar ke arah Minho.

"Kau pintar!"

"Hyeong~" Taemin menyela sambil menarik ujung lengan kaos yang dikenakan Minho. "Aku yang memilihkan itu. Bolehkah aku ikut?" rajuk Taemin.

Minho mengelus puncak kepala Taemin dengan lembut dan sayang. Dia berikan sebuah senyuman malaikat untuk pria bernama Lee Taemin itu. "Kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun dan Kai, Sayang~"

Setelahnya, ada pekikan girang yang terlontar dari bibir Taemin yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya. Chanyeol, Tao dan Kris berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Nampaknya, Kris dan Chanyeol sudah kembali akur setelah pertengkaran beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, meski api sudah mulai biru bagi dua manusia tiang itu, namun untuk Kris dan Tao, api masih berwarna merah.

Lihatlah, syal tebal berwarna kuning yang menenggelamkan separuh wajah Tao. Oh, jangan lupakan mantel coklat tebal yang terpakai dengan indah ditubuhnya yang tenggelam. Tao berani bersumpah, dia seperti seorang obesitas yang kesusahan berjalan.

Lalu, ide siapa yang memakaikan Tao seperti itu?

.

Kris Wu!

.

Pemuda Chinnese-Canadian itu dengan senang hati masuk ke kamar Tao dan menunggu Tao selesai mandi dengan wajah datar dan gumpalan mantel dan syal di pangkuannya. Untung saja Tao memakai seragamnya di kamar mandi. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah tidak perawan lagi pagi ini.

"Kau tampak manis jika seperti itu, Taozi~" nada mengejek seorang Kris sangat kentara.

Tao menatap Kris tajam. Ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut pirang itu di depan umum seperti ini.

"Hey, Kris. berhenttilah meledek Taozi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya seperti itu?" Chanyeol benar-benar penjaga perdamaian yang baik.

Kris tertawa rendah dan merangkul Tao serta menarik pemuda panda itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Ku lakukan ini karena aku peduli. Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan di atas tumpukan salju ini hanya dengan mantel tipis?"

Percuma Kris memiliki IQ tinggi, jika pemikirannya pendek.

"Demi cinta~ yeah!" Kris bersenandung kecil.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Kris. Kenapa Kris nampak begitu riang pagi ini? Kris bisa tertawa dan berani berbuat sesuatu yang gila dan… hal yang sedikit lucu.

"Kris, kau mimpi apa semalam?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris langsung kembali bersikap normal dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Sadar akan dirinya yang masih merangkul Tao erat, Kris segera melepasnya dan mendorong Tao pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Ada setan yang merasuki tubuh ku tadi."

Wajah Kris merah padam; malu. Dia merasa ini bukan dirinya. Sejak kapan dia berbuat gila? yang dia pikir, dirinya menjadi sangat tidak wajar, ketika dia melihat Sehun dan Tao berciuman di kamar kemarin. Lalu gilanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Tao duduk di atas Sehun— ah, lebih tepatnya di atas bagian privasi Sehun.

Tahukah kalian apa yang Kris lakukan di kamarnya?

Dia berguling ke sana kemari di atas kasur dan membuang pikiran kalau Tao sedang bercinta dengan Sehun siang itu.

…TING!...

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul. Sehun suka Tao yang bertubuh, ekhem… sexy, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ditutup saja?

VOILA!

Jadilah Tao seperti kepompong berjalan saat ini.

.

.

.

Ada satu titik yang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswi Hannyoung High School pagi ini. Papan Mading yang kemarin-kemarin ramai oleh para wanita, kini juga ramai oleh para lelaki. Apa ada berita Megan Fox dan Taylor Lautner akan datang ke sekolah? –sepertinya tidak.

"Permisi," suara Chanyeol berhasil membuat suasana hening dan para gadis menoleh ke arahnya.

Satu…

"Kau membuat kita dalam bahaya, Chanyeol!" –Kris.

Dua…

"Sepertinya kalian harus lari marathon pagi ini," –Tao.

Tiga…

.

.

.

"KYYYAAA! PARK CHANYEOL/KRIS WU!"

"AYO KITA PERGI BERSAMA!"

"KITA BISA BERBUAT BANYAK DI SANA!"

"MANDI BERSAMA!"

"KYAAA"

"KYAA"

…dan kyaa-kyaa lainnya-_-

Tao memeluk tiang di sebelahnya erat. Dia seperti berada di antrian pengambilan THR sebelum lebaran. Puluhan manusia itu langsung berlari mengejar Kris dan Chanyeol.

Tao menatap miris.

Kasihan juga mereka berdua. Terima kasihlah pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan wajah manis saja untuknya.

Tao melirik mading yang sekarang hanya lima orang saja yang melihat. Dia berjalan mendekat dan harus sedikit berjinjit, karena orang di depannya lebih tinggi.

Mata Tao membelalak lebar ketika membaca apa yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'**Wisata ke Jimjilbang! Banpo Hanjeungmak! Khusus untuk murid kelas dua! Jangan lupa berkumpul di sekolah jam delapan tepat, pada Hari Jum'at, November, 10-xxxx. Kami menunggu kalian~**

**-Ketua OSIS & Wakil Ketua OSIS—'**

Tao menahan nafasnya. Pergi kemandian air panas? Ide yang terlalu bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Lagipula, dia tidak pernah pergi kepemandian air panas sebelumnya. Ah, selama itujuga dia tidak akan bertemu Kris yang menyebalkan. Hanya saja, dia akan bertemu…

"My baby honey, Zitao~"

Pemuda itu.

Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

"Kau akan ikut?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan Tao yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae selama dua puluh empat jam non-stop! Dan kau!" Tao menunjuk Sehun tajam. "Jangan mengangguku, okay?"

Sehun menyengir lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hanya mengiyakan perkataan Tao apa susahnya? Toh, di sana dia bisa berduaan dengan Tao juga. Bagaimana dengan sekamar? Lalu melakukan oh yes dan oh no? Melakukannya di dalam kolam juga cukup baik. Di kamar sudah terlalu mainstream.

Ya Tuhan! Sehun sedang membayangkan Tao mendesah di bawahnya. Memanggil namanya dengan manja dan penuh nafsu.

Plak!

Sehun buru-buru menampar pipinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Sekolah bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Pengecualian untuk toilet sekolah.

"Huh?" Tao menatap aneh Sehun.

"Zitao~" panggil Sehun manja. Dia bergeser ke arah Tao sambil menyengir. "Kau tau tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Di jimjilbang, kita harus bertelanjang saat masuk ke dalam kolam."

Uhuk!

"Apa?" Tao menatap horror Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke jimjilbang sebelumnya? C'mon, kau itu kuno sekali!"

"Ya!" Tao memekik dan meninju lengan atas Sehun. "Ku pikir aku ada waktu bersenang-senang seperti itu?"

Sehun menyengir. "Tapi, percayalah. Kau akan diberikan baju tipis oleh petugas di sana. Selama di sana, kau akan diberikan baju khusus jimjilbang. Kau tau? Bahannya sangat tipiiiss dan mudah sobek. Lalu saat mandi, kau harus bertelanjang bulat. Menjaga sterilisasi air di sana."

Tao bergedik horror. "Kau… kau tau darimana?"

Sehun sangat suka mengerjai Huang Zitao ini. "Kau kira, aku sudah berapa kali di sana? Sudah puluhan kali!"

Oh, ya ampun!

Selama ini Tao hanya pernah bertelanjang di depan Shi— kucingnya.

Lalu, apa ini? Bertelanjang di depan banyak orang? Lalu tadi apa kata Sehun? Diberikan baju tippiiisss sekali? Tidak. Tao belum siap untuk menghadapi cobaan dari Tuhan ini.

Tapi, tunggu!

Tao menyeringai.

Kyuhyun ketua OSIS, 'kan? Berarti… berarti… dia ikut.

"TIDAK MASALAH!" Pekik Tao bahagia.

Tao mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun keras.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya akan duduk dipinggiran kolam dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun Sunbae mandi. Ide bagus, bukan? Lalu masalah pakaian tipis, aku bisa menggunakan selimut!"

Sehun sweetdrop.

Pasrah.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Tuhan tolong, diriku~

.

.

.

"No! No! No! Kau tidak bisa ikut Huang Zitao!" Kris menjepit hidung Tao dengan sumpit di tangannya.

Sekarang waktu istirahat dan atas inisiatif Chanyeol, mereka berdua menjemput Tao untuk makan bersama-sama di kantin sekolah. Beruntunglah Sehun tak bisa ikut, karena ada beberapa tugas tambahan dari Mr. Wonbin.

"Ah! Kris bodoh!" Tao mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kris benar Tao. Kau kan sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat saat ini." Chanyeol mennimpali.

"Tapi Ge, Sehun akan ikut. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sunbae juga akan ikut dalam acara itu."

Kris yang tadi menikmati ayam gorengnya segera melirik tajam Tao. Sehun ikut? Kyuhyun juga ikut? Oh, bad! Itu sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kalian berdua juga bisa ikut untuk menyewa kamar sendiri. Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Yah, Ge boleh, yah?" Tao menautkan tangannya. Dia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. "Chanyeol Gege~"

Chanyeol melirik Kris yang menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian dia lajutan lagi makannya menikmati ayam goreng yang hanya tersissa beberapa.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat!" Chanyeol memegang pundak Tao erat. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Kris nyaris tersedak melihatnya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami nanti, okay?"

Habis gelap terbitlah terang

Itulah perumpaan untuk wajah Tao sekarang.

Tao mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol dan mencium pipi Chanyeol berulang kali. Setelah itu, Tao memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menempelkan kedua pipi mereka. Tao menggesek-gesek pipinya pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih~"

Kris? Bagaimana pemuda itu?

Pemuda itu sekarang tengah menyumpit tulang ayamnya di depan mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kang, bukankah dua hari lagi ulang tahun Kris?" Miyoung melingkari tanggal 6 di kalender duduk yang di pegangnya.

Tuan Kang yang saat itu sedang mengelap gelas-gelas menghampiri Miyoung dan mengikuti arah pandang Miyoung. "Anda benar, Youngie."

Miyoung meletakan kalendernya dan menatap ruang tengah yang nampak sepi dan gelap. Kris yang meminta agar seperti itu. Tak ada yang boleh merubah apapun. Sayang sekali, rumah mewah dan besar, tapi terkesan horror dan sepi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta ulang tahun?" usul Miyoung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan Tuan Kris?"

Miyoung terkekeh kecil. "Selama ada panda manis itu, apa yang bisa Kris lakukan?"

Tuang Kang tersenyum tipis. "Saya berani bersumpah, Tuan Kris terlihat lebih hidup saat Tuan Tao datang."

Miyoung tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulat sabit. "Kau juga merasakannya? Ah! Dia memang anak yang ajaib."

Tuan Kang kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya. Masih banyak yang harus dia bersihkan setelah ini.

"Saya curiga, Tuan Kris menaruh hati pada Tuan Tao. Kemarin saya melihat Tuan Kris langsung berwajah kurang suka saat teman Tuan Tao datang. Lalu saya juga sempat melihat wajah Tuan Kris semakin kurang enak, saat keluar dari kamar Tuan Tao untuk ke dua kalinya."

Miyoung tersenyum kecil.

"…saat saya ingin menyerahkan vitamin untuk Tuan Tao, Tuan Kris segera mengambil alih vitamin itu."

Miyoung nyaris saja memekik nyaring saat iu juga. Setidaknya, Kris bukan lagi manusia robot tanpa ekspresi. Rumah yang sepi ini akan sedikit lebih ramai dan berwarna.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

***Hallow~ ****٩****(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)****۶ ****akhirnya saya muncul dengan muka bahagia. GILA! KAKAK KELAS MING CAKEP, OY! *hebring* terus, terus, Ming tukeran ID line. Tapi sayangnya, tidak nge-chat sama sekali ****(˘̩̩̩^˘̩̩̩ƪ)**

**Maaf part ini lagi nista. Ming sudah buat cukup panjang. 7.107 words, Bro ****ƪ(‾ε‾)ʃ betewe, suara Kris lembut banget, ye ε(•̃****•̃)з gak heran dia ngaku-ngaku lead vocal ._.) I miss you Wu Yi Fan. Ada rumor dia Agustus kembali. Hikseu~ Amiin ****(****ノ****`Д´)****ノ**

**Maaf telat. Janji seminggu sekali tapi, saya lupa diri kalau sudah SMA -_-")/ Doa'kan semoga jadi anak IPS, nih._.)/**

**OH, IYA! KENAPA JADI ADA KAPEL TAO-RINI? SIAPA SEME, SIAPA UKE KALO GITU, DONG? -_- APA PERLU MING FOLLOW MEIPAI TAO, TERUS ADA KABAR TAO-MIA, GETOOH? ._.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**AnggiXOXO** : Udah di update. Hehehe ^^

**peachpetals** : Jiah, Limbad masa -_-" Di sini official couples, kok ^^ HunHan tetep ada~

**Baekhugs0420** : Sudah dilanjut ^^

**ochaken** : Nanti Kris sama, Ming. Hoho~

Tentu saja ^^  
Wah, ada kakak kelas._. Saranghae~

Tao itu IQnya salto._.

**NaughtyTAO** : Kenapa KrisMing ganteng banget(?)

Hahaha… aku sengaja buat mereka lucu kayak di manga-nya ^^ Jin-Karin

**raniazzara** :KaiBaek bisa aja dibikin mati(?) *dibakar*

Hahaha…

**BangMinKi**:Nanti Kris dimasukin ke oven aja biar anget. Hoho~

**KT CB** : Makasih, yah

**Couphie** :Kamoeh dukung aku sama Kris aja(?)

Chap nya diupdate bulan ini(?)

**Haru3173** :Pertanyaan apa? Bukan trigonometri, 'kan? T^T

**Isnaeni love sungmin** :Makasih dan sudah dilanjut ^^

**Khasabat04**: ._.makasih sudah review ^^

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid****:**Yah, biar awal-awal dulu HunTao. Tenang aja, ini bakal tetep KrisTao, kok ^^

**RinZiTao** :Kamu dicium ming aja sini :* /kedip sexy/

**LVenge** :Terima kasih ^^ sudah dilajut :*

**valensia1630** :Done ^^ Thanks and keep reading :*

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** :Syudaaaah ^^

**Prince Changsa** :Mungkin Kai baik setelah kulit Sooman sudah ada ekstraknya._.

**HyuieYunnie** :Terima kasih ^^ Iya, ini official couples, kok ^^

**arvita. kim** :Bukan. Aku pake provider "Think again" *clue MOS._.*

Semua provider di Indo, di block sama internet pofistif T^T

**junghyema** : Aku sibuk, Sayang. Maaf jarang pulang, Abang jarang pulang~

Sebenernya mau pegang-pegang dada Ming, eh, ternyata ingat kalau ini bukan munkhrim-_-

**XVlove** : terima kasih^^ Ini karena diambil dari Kmaichama Karin. Hehe…..

**SimbaRella****:**Sama HunTao aja klepek-klepek, bagaimana kalau KrisMing?._.

**Xyln****:**Syudah dilanjut ^^

**Aviael Panda** : Aku sudah bosan Tao jadi cabe biarkan kali ini Sehun yang jadi terong._.

**krispandataozi** :Impian mu tak bisa terwujud sayang. Tao hanyalah milik Kris *kibas jubah*

**fallforhaehyuk** :Yeah. Thank you^^

**krisTaoPanda01** : Main makan-makan aja. Puasa tau :p

**YasKhun** : Iya absurb. Kayak yang bikin -_-

**Yuan Lian** : Jiah, KrisTao aja yah^^ Tehehihihi!

**Maple fujoshi2309** : Sudah update.

Iya providernya itu^^

Pake anomyx kalau gak salah namanya._.

**AulChan12** : Gak papa, kok ^^ Syudah dilanjut~ Hehe… hayoloh, Kris udah liat di chap ini. Malah lebih parah. KKKK~

**Anditha Zhang : Gak papa, kok ^^ sudah dilanjt ^^**

**lee sang jin **: Welcome ^^ Terima kasih. Sebenarnya, seminggu sekali. Tapi ternyata, selalu benturan sama sekolah -_- jadi, ngaco gini. Haha

**alianablack13** : Hoho~ yang bikin ceritanya juga manis, kok #slapped

**T**aoziFanfan : AAAA, AKU JUGA ._.

**Misha Haruno : Sepertinya baru pertama kali. Hehe ^^ Iya, jadi Jin. Terima kasih~**

**kristaoftw :Hehe, sudah dilnjut. Terima kasih. Memang internet positif mengesalkan -_-"**

**YoNey : **Ya, ampun, Tao kek Himeka gak cocok -_-" Versi GS? Mianhae, aku gak bisa buat FF GS~ Hikseu~

Terima kasih.

**#VOILA! TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW! ^^ **

**MAAF ADA YANG KESEBUT, SALAH NAMA. POKOKNYA, AKU BACA SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN KOK, HEHE ^^ **

**:BabyMinga:**


	8. Surprise!

Casts : Tao | Kris | Chanyeol | Sehun | Xiumin | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Kyuhyun | Suho | Lay | Kai | Baekhyun |

Genre(s) : School Life || Romance || 'lil comedy || Supranatural || Fantasy || Mystery

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

**_Summary:_** Kehidupan Tao (17) berubah total saat bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. || EXOST? Bagian dari Tao? Chronos dan Cronos? Lalu… apa itu Permata Ra, Obelisk dan Osiris? || "Tao benar-benar sudah merubahmu Kris."— Chanyeol. || "Aku Wu Yizi. Anak Kalian di masa depan." || "Hiks… bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis kalau kau akan mati di masa depan, Kris?"— Tao. ||

**_._**

**_BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

.

**EXOST**

**Inspired by : Kamichama Karin**

**By : Koge Donbo**

**.**

**:Chapter 8:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol diculik oleh Miyoung ke dapur. Membiarkan Kris dengan kening berkerut di ruang tengah sendirian sambil menonton tivinya. Di dapur sudah ada Tuan Kang yang berdiri di depan papan tulis dengan spidol di tangannya. Chanyeol pikir, ada pelajaran mendadak dari Miyoung?

"Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Kris," ucap gadis cantik itu.

"Lalu?"

Miyoung melangkah ke samping Tuan Kang. "Bagaimana memberi sedikit kejutan?"

"Kejutan apa?"

Miyoung mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis yang sudah bergambar sebuah gambar abstrak di sana.

"Melakukan sebuah drama? Penculikan Tao dan membuat Kris khawatir. Kau setuju?"

Miyoung menunjuk gambar panda yang sedang digendong oleh beberapa orang. Oh, nampaknya dia mulai mengerti dengan ini. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Aku ikut! Jelaskan padaku jalan ceritanya!"

.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan potongan crroisant yang masih berada di mulutnya. Chanyeol memasang wajah muram dan dan duduk dengan lemas di samping Kris yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kris, setelah menelan dengan sempurna crroisant nya.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Tidak ada. Miyoung membawa berita buruk untukku."

"Berita apa?"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Kris. "Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, 'kah?"

Kris mendecak sebal dan melempari Chanyeol dengan botol minuman bersoda yang isinya masih setengah. Terdengar suara kesakitan saat botol itu mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya yang berambut coklat gelap.

"Ku bunuh kau Kris Wu!"

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu rumah dengan hembusan nafas lega. Jujur saja dia terlalu lelah bekerja sebagai pelayan di hari pertamanya bekerja di XOXO Café. Tao mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berwarna merah yang sudah selalu tersedia di dekat pintu.

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada jawaban. Tao hanya mendengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang tengah. Penasaran karena biasanya tak pernah ada keributan di rumah yang sunyi dan terkesan suram itu, Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan—

**BUK!**

Sebuah sandal menyambut kedatangannya di wajah.

"Ah!" dia memekik dan mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terasa panas dan sakit sekaligus.

Dua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menoleh ke sumber suara saat mendengar pekikan Tao.

"Tao?" gumam Kris.

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan keningnya dan dia melihat sebuah sandal di dekat Tao. Oh, jangan-jangan…

"YA! Taozi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris yang berada di atasnya hingga pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang dan tangannya terantuk dengan sudut meja.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan panggilan Kris. Dia berjalan menghampiri Tao yang kini berjongkok sambil mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan menarik tangan Tao yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Astaga Tao! Maafkan aku! Aku yang melempar sandal sialan itu," panik Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak panik? Wajah Tao sudah memerah itu dan oh! Pemuda panda itu ternyata menangis. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Oke-oke. Kita ke kamar saja, okay?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao dan menuntunnya untuk ke kamar Tao. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dimana Kris sedang menatap datar ke arahnya. Chanyeol terkikik geli dan memeletkan matanya. Dia tau, pasti Kris cemburu.

Kapan lagi mengerjai pemuda yang sebentar lagi mendapat julukan, 'Pangeran es yang mencair' ?

.

Di kamar itu tak hanya ada Chanyeol dan Tao seorang. Di sana juga ada Miyoung dan Tuan Kang yang membawakan es batu untuk mengompres wajah Tao yang memerah. Hell! Sandal Chanyeol yang mengenai wajah Tao cukup tebal dan keras.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa berbicara serius, 'kan?" Chanyeol menatap Tao dalam.

Tao kembali mengangguk dan akan mendengarkan Chanyeol ataupun siapapun berbicara dengannya.

"Dua hari lagi Kris ulang tahun," ucap Miyoung.

"Eh?"

Tuan Kang mengambil kompres Tao dan memberikannya yang baru. Tao kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kompres itu.

"Maka dari itu, kami akan membuat kejutan. Apa salahnya membuat pesta untuk anak idiot itu?" timpal Chanyeol.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. "Kejutan apa?"

Miyoung dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Duduk menhimpit Tao yang dibuat heran dengan kening berkerut.

"Jadi begini…"

.

.

.

Kris masih berada di ruang tengah. Menumpukan dagunya dan melirik ke lantai dua berulang kali. Ada yang aneh di sini. Kenapa semua orang seperti merahasiakan sesuatu darinya? Apa luka Tao cukup parah sampai-sampai harus ada tiga orang yang datang? Lagipula, kenapa lama sekali?

Apa pedulinya?

Cklek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memunculkan tiga orang keluar dari sana. Miyoung dan Tuan Kang turun lebih dulu. Berjalan dengan santai melewati Kris yang menatap heran.

Kris kembali menoleh ke lantai dua. Di situ ada Chanyeol dan Tao yang berdiri di ujung anak tangga lantai dua. Wajah Tao terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit merah. Dan bengkak di pipi kanannya. Kasihan~

Kris mengambil botol soda dan menegaknya dengan perlahan-lahan. Matanya tidak luput mengawasi dua manusia itu. Tatapannya semakin menajam saat Chanyeol merangkul Tao dan menariknya mendekat. Okay, apa yang ingin dilakukan Park bodoh itu?

**Cup**

Sebuh kecupan yang lama diberikan Chanyeol di pipi Tao yang bengkak. Tao terkikik sedangkan Chanyeol masih mencium pipi Tao lama-lama.

"Uhuk!"

Kris tersedak minuman bersodanya. Pasti kalian tau bagaimana rasanya.

"Uhuk!"

"Uhuk!"

"Cepat sembuh, Taozi!"

Setelahnya ada kecupan di pipi Tao dari Chanyeol—lagi.

.

.

.

**To : Suho**

Kau ada waktu besok? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Lay

**From : Suho**

Baiklah. Dimana?

**To : Suho **

Di apartement mu saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia begitu bersemangat untuk mengerjai Kris besok hingga hari ulang tahunnya. Oh, masalah kecupan di pipi tadi, tentu saja itu ada dalam skenario. Mengingat itu, Chanyeol jadi terkikik geli. Chanyeol sudah tau kalau Kris ada di sana. Memperhatikan mereka sambil tersedak minuman bersoda.

"Kris bodoh! Kenapa kau ini kaku sekali, sih?"

.

Kris mendudukan pantatnya secara kasar ke kursinya. Dia hari ini tak bersama Chanyeol ataupun Tao untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Bahkan kedua manusia itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau mereka akan bersekolah. Bayangkan saja, pukul enam lebih lima belas menit dia sudah siap dan menunggu kedua manusia itu, dan dengan santainya Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian casual menghampirinya dan bilang, "aku dan Tao tak akan sekolah. Kami ingin berjalan-jalan."

Ohk!

Merangkai kejadian kedekatan Chanyeol dan Tao, Kris bisa menduga Chanyeol menyukai pemuda panda itu. Oh, mereka bisa terlihat kompak dalam sehari hanya dengan insiden 'sandal melayang'. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Tao dan paginya mereka akan pergi bersama.

A date?— maybe.

"KRIS!"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya malas ke arah pintu. Dimana bocah dengan seragam yang sama dengannya tengah berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengucur. Apa manusia itu dikejar-kejar Satpol PP?

Seketika kelasnya langsung ramai dengan lengkingan para wanita yang melihat dua pangeran sekolah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Sehun menggebrak meja Kris dengan mata melotot. Bukan ekspresi marah, tapi ekspresi bingung.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Dimana Taozi ku?"

Kris memandang bosan Sehun. "Berkencan."

"APA?"— kalau di komik pasti sudah ada efek kaca pecah yang tersambar petir. "Kencan? Taozi ku berselingkuh dengan makhluk yang satu spesies denganmu? Dunia sudah berputar!"

"Maksudmu aku dari spesies apa, hum?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Meganthropus paleojavanicus mungkin."

HAH?

Oke. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu mencintai pelajaran sejarah.

"…ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol dan Taozi sungguh pacaran? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku, Bocah!" Kris menendang bokong Sehun menjauh dari tempatnya.

"YA! NAGA BODOH YANG SEDANG PRAMENSTRUASI!"

.

**From : My Baby Panda**

Bisa kau ke Golden High Apartement sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin minta bantuanmu.

Sehun mengerenyit heran membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Tao. Oh, apa dia dan Chanyeol kabur dari rumah dan berencana menetap di apartement bintang lima itu? Apa ini yang menyebabkan Kris sangat sensitive karena Tao telah merebut Chanyeol?

Tidak Tuhan. Sehun hanya bocah polos yang masih beranjak dewasa untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit dunia yang kejam ini.

Berharap Sehun akan fokus pada semua pelajaran hari ini?

Jawabannya adalah T-I-D-A-K.

.

.

.

"Bukankah ini lucu?" Tao mengangkat gantungan ponsel berbentuk naga kecil berwarna merah.

"Ingin membelikan itu? Kau pikir, Kris akan suka?"

Memasang pose berpikir dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Tao memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada boneka, kaos, dan lain-lain. Hanya saja, dia pikir gantungan ponsel naga ini cukup cocok untuk pria pirang itu.

"Ku pikir iya. Hadiah bukan dilihat dari besar-kecil dan murah-mahal. Dilihat dari ketulusan hati dari si pemberi."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak surai hitam Tao. "Cah, kau sudah mulai memiliki pikiran yang dewasa, yah."

Tao merenggut. Rambutnya jadi berantakan akibat ulah Chanyeol yang gemas padanya.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Tao ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. dengan Chanyeol yang sudah membelikan sebuah kaos bergambar spongebob dan Tao dengan gantungan ponselnya. Saat melihat benda mungil itu dibungkus, Tao terkekeh kecil. Dia baru sadar kalau hadianya begitu kecil.

"Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Suho dan Lay. Nah, rencana besar kita akan dimulai Tao-ya!"

.

..

…

Lay meletakan satu per satu gelas teh dari nampan di tangannya. Setelahnya, dia duduk di sebelah Suho dan tersenyum manis pada sosok Tao yang nampak merasa asing dengan kehadiran dua orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jangan merasa canggung seperti itu," ucap Lay menyadari kecanggungan Tao.

Tao tersenyum kikuk. Ah, nampaknya pemuda berdimple itu cukup peka menyadari suasana.

"Nah, Tao, kau akan menginap di sini sampai besok. Lalu aku akan bilang pada Kris kalau kau hilang saat ku tinggal ke kamar mandi. Nah, pasti akan begitu cemas padamu," jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya? Kris itu kalau marah—" Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih terbalut perban, "— seperti ini, Ge."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Suho akan bertingkah seperti penculik di sini. Dia akan memberikan clue dan sebagainya. Di rumah, akan ada Miyoung dan Tuan Kang yang akan semakin membuat Kris kalut. Lalu, apa kau sudah menghubungi Sehun?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku menyuruhnya datang ke sini setelah pulang sekolah."

"Bagus. Suruh dia untuk mengundang ketiga Exost di tempatmu bekerja. Anggap saja silaturahmi antar Exost."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. "Sebentar lagi sekolah akan dibubarkan. Aku pulang, okay? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan nakal." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. "Suho, Lay, aku titip bocah manis ini pada kalian. Maaf kalau dia merepotkan. Sakitnya sering kambuh."

Tao mendengus. Dibilang sakitnya sering kambuh, dia seperti orang penyakitan yang akan menemui ajal. Hell! Padahal inikan karena takdir yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

"Kau bisa serahkan itu pada kami, Chanyeol. Tenang saja," ucap Suho.

.

..

…

Lay membuka lebar sebuah pintu ada di ruangan itu. Tao tersenyum tipis saat Lay tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengajaknya masuk lalu duduk di atas kasur berukuran sedang. Tak terlalu buruk untuk menginap di sini selama sehari. Suho dan Lay orang yang baik.

"Chanyeol bilang, tanganmu terkena luka bakar," Lay membuka pembicaraan.

Tao mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya. "Apa Chanyeol gege sudah menceritakan semuanya?"

Lay mengangguk dan mengelus tangan Tao yang masih terbalut perban. "Hefaistos yang melakukannya, bukan? –Kris?"

Lagi-lagi Tao mengangguk. Dia diam saja saat Lay membuka perbannya, sehingga luka yang masih sedikit basah itu terlihat jelas. Tak ada rasa jijik dari wajah Lay saat tangan kosongnya menyentuh langsung lukanya. Hell! Tao saja yang memiliki luka itu merasa sangat jijik.

"Apa tidak— apa kau merasa tidak jijik?"

Lay menggeleng dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada luka itu. Tangannya melakukan gerakan mengusap dan saat itu jugaTao harus membelalakan matanya kaget. Kedip berulang kali untuk memastikan kalau lukanya masih pada tempatnya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Lay Ge!" Tao memekik nyaring tepat di hadapan wajah Lay. "Kau hebat!"

Lay terkikik geli. Dia menarik tangan Tao satunya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

..

Suho sibuk sendiri di ruang tengah dengan menggeser sofa dan benda-benda lainnya yang ada di ruang tengah apartement mewahnya bersama Lay. Dia tau Lay dan Tao sedang sibuk di dalam kamar. Suho adalah laki-laki sejati. Masalah geser-menggeser, dia jagonya.

"Suho?"

Suho yang saat itu sedang menggeser single sofa menoleh pada sosok cantik Lay yang berdiri di sebelah Tao. Suho menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum malaikat. "Ada apa? Apa sudah selesai?"

Lay mengangguk antusias dan mengangkat tangan Tao tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku berhasil dengan sempurna!" pekiknya girang.

Tao tersenyum kikuk. Dia merasa seperti kelinci percobaan mendengar itu.

**TING… TONG…**

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka," ucap Lay.

Dia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

CKLEK!

"Ha—"

BRAK!

"YA! MY BABY PANDA TAOZI! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?"

Lay memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Andai dia bukanlah orang yang pemaaf, pasti dengan senang hati Lay mengutuk pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu.

"Ung, Sehun?"

Sehun yang merasa tempat itu adalah rumah pribadinya, tanpa berdosa segera berlari menghampiri Tao yang datang dengan seorang pria lain. Dengan tangan kekarnya, pemuda bermarga Oh itu memeluk Tao dan sedetik kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku bersyukur masih bisa melihatmu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun meraba-raba setiap inch tubuh Tao.

Tao melirik Suho yang memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut.

"Ekhem," dehaman tegas dari Suho membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Seharusnya kau belajar tata karma, Bocah."

Sehun menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Di dekat pintu dia melihat seorang namja cantik tengah memegang dadanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke sudut lain— ke sebelah Tao, dimana seorang pria yang cukup berwibaya memandangnya dengan datar. Okay, dia lepas kendali saking khawatirnya pada Tao.

Sehun membungkukan badannya berulang kali. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Sudahlah. Eum, Sehun-ah, kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu," ucap Lay memecah kecanggungan.

.

"APA? JADI AKU KE SINI HANYA UNTUK— YA! SAKIT!" Sehun menghentikan teriakan terkejutnya, karena Tao menjambak rambut Sehun dengan kencang. Sehun meringis mengadu-aduh kesakitan. "Itu sakit!"

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang Sehun?" Tao memincing tajam.

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu."

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Dia melirik Suho yang menganga tak percaya pada anak yang baru datang beberapa menit lalu ke apartementnya. Ketenangan umat manusia bisa terganggu hanya kehadiran orang seperti Sehun. (nampaknya mereka tidak tau jika Tao memiliki peringai yang lebih parah dari Sehun).

"Kau hanya menyuruh pegawai XOXO Café datang ke sini besok. Tolong beritahu mereka juga, kalau mereka harus membantu kejutan untuk Kris."

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau sudah mengerti, 'kan?" suara Suho yang terdengar dingin mengintrupsi mereka.

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku boleh ke sini lagi, 'kan? Aku akan membantu kalian menghias apartement ini dengan sanga-sangaaaaat bagus!"

"Dihias? Apa harus sampai berlebihan sepeti itu?" Lay menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"Huh? Apa kalian berpikir saat Kris menemukan Tao di sini, kalian akan memeluk Kris dan hanya bilang, KEJUTAN! Apa itu bagus?"

Semuanya memasang tampang berpikir.

Ah, ada gunanya juga Suho menggeser-geser sofa agar ruang tamunya terlihat lebih lapang.

.

..

…

BRAK!

Kris yang baru saja mendudukan pantatnya di atas sofa langsung mendelik heran ke arah pintu utama. Di sana ada Chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah panik dan keringat yang becucuran. Sama persis dengan keadaan Sehun tadi pagi yang datang ke kelasnya.

"KRIS!"

Chanyeol menghampiri Kris denganlangkah tergesa. "Apa Tao sudah pulang?"

Kris menggedikan bahunya tanda tidak tau. Dia lebih memilih untuk bercinta dengan buku ensiklopedia di tangannya. "Bukankah tadi pergi denganmu? Jangan bercanda," Kris nampak tak acuh dengan aura kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ku pikir, dia sudah pulang duluan. Aish, anak itu!"

Kris menutup bukunya dan memandang malas ke arah Chanyeol. "Maksudmu dia hilang?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar dan anak itu tidak ada. Aish! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kris!"

Kris merasa jantung di tubuhnya berdetak lebih kencang. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tubuhnya melemas saat Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Apa pemuda itu diculik?

**Drrt… drrt…**

Kris mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja. Ada sebuah panggilan dari private number. Dengan perasaan kalut, dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan…

**"****Kris…"**

DEG!

Kris membulatkan matanya. Suara Tao ada di seberang sana. Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar Kris mengencangkan volume suara dari panggilan itu.

**"****CEPAT KATAKAN BODOH!"** seseorang di sana terdengar sedang membentak-bentak. Setelahnya ada suara bantingan kursi dan suara riuh lainnya.

Kris yang tak menyadari Chanyeol tengah mati-matian menahan tawa di sebelahnya ketika melihat ekspresi yang kelewat khawatir. Dia tak menyangka, Suho yang berwajah malaikat bisa mengeluarkan suara semengerikan itu.

"Tao! Tao!"

Chanyeol mendapati Miyoung tengah menjadi seekor burung merpati bertengger di atas televisi. Dia tau, pasti Miyoung juga nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak jika dia sedang dalam keadaan menjadi manusia.

**"****Hiks… iya… Kris, tolong aku. Orang ini menyeramkan. Hiks…"**

Kris menggenggam erat ponselnya. Dia bisa saja membakar benda itu, jika sedang tidak dalam panggilan penting seperti ini. "Tao, katakan padaku kau dimana?"

**BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK**

**"****Ya! Sakit! Ampun… Tolong aku Kris! Chanyeol Gege! Sehunnie!"**

**Tuuut**

**Tuut**

**Tuut…**

"Hah? Hallo! Hallo! TAO! HEH, IDIOT!"

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sekarang. Tangannya terkepal erat untuk melampiaskan rasa tawanya. Wajah Kris sekarang ini lebih idiot dari wajah Tao yang selalu bingung jika ditanyai tentang Exost dan segala tetek bengeknya-_-"

"Chanyeol!" Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah panik (pura-pura). "Dimana kalian berkencan tadi?"

"Uhuk! Kencan?"

Kris menatap malas. "Ayolah, semua orang tau kalian itu sedang berkencan. Kau baru saja menyatakan cintamu pada Tao 'kan?" ada nada aneh pada suara Kris ketika mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol mengerti dan dia menyeringai. "Oh, itu? Aku baru tadi menyatakan perasaan ku padanya."

"Uhk! Apa? Lalu jawaban dari dia apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Memasang wajah secerah mungkin. "Dia menerimanya.— AISH! Ini bukan saatnyamembahas masalah cinta. Sekarang, dimana Tao?"

Belum Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak normal, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini, sebuah MMS masuk. Kris tau, pasti dari 'penculik' Tao. dengan tergesa, dia membuka pesan bergambar itu dan matanya membebelalak lebar.

"TAO!"

Tao yang terduduk, Tao yang diikat di kursi, tubuh yang tampak lemas, suasana yang gelap… tidak! Kris tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa bocah bodoh itu lakukan selain menangis dan memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Memanggil nama Chanyeol?

**(sakitnya itu di sini ****（****p****´Д****q****）****)**

"Chan! Lihat ini!"

.

..

…

Sehun mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya dia benci sekali untuk datang ke XOXO Café. Masih ingat dengan kejadian Sehun yang dilempari salju dan Homonia yang menyambungkan telepati kepadanya?

"Selamat—" ucapan pria cantik yang selalu menyapa setiap pengunjung yang baru datang terhenti. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki café tempatnya. "— datang." Oh! Dia sangat berharap sosok di depannya melupakan dirinya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang saat ini sedang menahan nafasnya gugup.

Satu langkah lebih dekat…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

"Apa kau Luhan?"

Luhan harus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini memliki suara yang sangat… errr, sexy? Kenapa dilihat dari dekat pemuda ini terasa lebih tampan?

"Uh, iya."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Dia melirik ke sekitar dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Besok kau ada acara tidak?"

OH MY—!

Luhan pernah menonton drama milik Xiumin. Jika seseorang bertanya seperti itu, maka berarti dia sedang mengajak kencan secara tidak langsung. Refleks Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Besok, kau dan teman-temanmu datang, okay?"

Ada rasa kecewa saat Sehun menyebutkan kata 'teman-teman'. Itu tandanya bukan sebuah ajakan kencan?

"Ada pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk salah satu Exost. Apa salahnya jika semua Exost berkumpul dalam sebuah pesta? Kau kenal Tao, 'kan?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini pada seorang laki-laki yang 'awalnya' sangat dibencinya— selain Tao tentunya.

"Golden High Apartement jam setengah tiga siang. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

"Iya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperhatikan menu-menu yang ada belakang Luhan. Sehun tau tata karma dan sopan santun. Maka dari itu, dia akan memesan beberapa menu untuk Tao dan dua orang lainnya.

"Empat croissant dan empat mojou tea."

"Eh?"

"Tolong dibungkus."

.

Xiumin datang dengan sebuah majalah yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia menghampiri Luhan yang menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Dengan kening berkerut, Xiumin ganti menoleh pada Luhan yang tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Lu," panggil Xiumin.

Cukup satu panggilan untuk menyadarkan pemuda berdarah China itu dari lamunannya.

"Iya?"

"Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?" tebak Xiumin sambil menyodorkan majalah yang dibelinya. Xiumin menunjuk cover majalah yang menampilkan portrait sosok yang baru saja mampir ke café mereka.

"Dia itu model yang tengah naik daun sekarang."

Bersyukurlah pada Xiumin ang sering menonton infotaiment saat ada waktu senggang.

"Xiu," kali ini Luhan yang memanggil. "Berapa tanggal lahirnya? Apa nama fans nya?"

.

..

…

Miyoung mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Persis seperti setrika. Seakan baju hanbok yang nampak terlihat rumit itu tak menghalangi jalannya untuk meondar-mandir di depan Kris dan Chanyeol. Wajahnya menampakan tampang frustasi, kukunya dia gigit secara bergantian.

"Tuhan, Tao hanya bocah polos yang tidak tau kekejaman dunia."

Akting yang bagus Miyoung!— Chanyeol.

"Kris, bagaimana yang menculik Tao adalah om-om pedophile?" Miyoung menghentakan kaki kanannya kasar.

Chanyeol merasa kalimat Miyoung terlalu berlebihan.

"Tao diperkosa dengan kasar dan brutal? Di rape? Dipasangi berbagai macam um… sex toys?"

Chanyeol bergedik ngeri mendengar kalimat Miyoung. Um, bukankah itu terlalu dewasa dan frontal? Bahkan itu tidak ada dalam skenario.

"Yang saya takutkan adalah, Tuan Tao tidak akan diberi makan. Lalu Tuan Tao lemah pada saat itu. Itu sangat buruk sekali."

Bagus. Sekarang Tuan Kang mulai angkat bicara. Biasanya pemikiran orang tua lebih dalam dari Danau Toba dan lebih jauh dari jarak Kutub Utara ke Kutub Selatan.

"Ah, aku berpikir jika yang menculik Tao itu adalah Emon. Mungkin Tao akan menjadi koban ke seratus lima puluh satu. Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa itu Emon?

"Saya berpikir, jika Foe yang menculik Tuan Tao, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak bernyawa. Tunggu saja besok, dunia sudah tidak akan selamat!" perkataan yang sangat serius dari mulut tua Tuan Kang.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Cocok sekali Miyoung dan Tuan Kang untuk menjadi pemanas suasana yang sudah panas ini. Omongan frontal Miyoung yang terkesan blak-blakan, tapi cukup membuat jantung Kris kedat-kedut dan ucapan Tuan Kang yang memberikan pikiran negative di otak Kris.

"Miyoung," panggil Kris.

Miyoung menghentikan aksi mondar-mandirnya dan menatap Kris bingung. "Iya?"

"Kau bisa menjadi burung. Apa salahnya kau mencari keberadaan Tao dan menyelinap jika menemukan tempat yang mencurigakan?"

Hening.

Mereka melupakan satu fakta jika Kris begitu pintar untuk masalah seperti ini.

Miyoung melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah Kris."

.

..

…

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ulang tahun Kris nampak seperti perayaan anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Entah salah konsep atau apa, tapi ada balon dimana-mana, pita berwarna-warni di setiap sudut ruangan, piñata berbentuk keledai yang isinya permen coklat. Tskk! Tunggu reaksi Kris sampai melihat ini semua.

"Apa itu hadiah kecil lainnya untuk Kris?" Lay duduk di sebelah Tao. Membiarkan Sehun dan Suho bekerja keras untuk mendekorasi apartement mereka.

"Untuk Kris dan untuk Kyuhyun sunbae. Ini bagus?" Tao menunjukan dua gelang yang terbuat dari benang katun. Satu berwarna merah dan satu lagi berwarna hitam.

Lay mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka pasti menyukainya."

"Semoga saja."

Tao meletekan gelang-gelang itu ke atas meja. Duduknya menyamping menghadap Lay yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu saat memperhatikan wajah pria cantik sekaligus manis dengan satu dimple ketika tersenyum.

"Aku boleh bertanya tidak?" tanya Tao.

"Ya?"

Tao membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja atasnya. Memperlihatkan lambang jam pasir berwarna emas pada Lay yang wajahnya bersemu merah. Oke, Tao terlihat sedikit cabul sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau lambang Exost begitu indah dengan warna emas," puji Lay.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku lebih memilih warna hitam seperti yang lainnya. Warna ini selalu membuatku sakit dan membuatku diincar Foe-foe sialan itu," Tao mendengus. "Ku kira ini hanya perbuatan iseng orag tua ku jaman dulu. Lambang keluarga— mungkin?" Tao kembali mendengus. "Ternyata ini adalah lambang yang membuktikan kalau aku adalah Exost. Mereka bilang ini membuktikan aku special. Apanya yang special kalau banyak yang ingin membunuhku? Bahkan aku tidak menyadari apapun!"

Lay tersenyum lembut. Mengelus-elus lambang di dada Tao dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tao bisa merasakan ada perasaan tenang yang mengalir ke tubuhnya ketika Lay menyentuh lambang di dadanya.

"Kau tau? Ini itu adalah anugrah." Tangan kurus Lay membuat pola lingkaran di sekitar gambar jam pasir berwarna emas itu. "Saat kau sudah menyadari semuanya, kau akan terkejut dan bangga. Banyak orang yang ingin tau masa depan Tao-ie. Chronos itu adalah dewa agung yang memiliki kuasa penuh akan waktu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan waktu."

"Saat aku sedang bermain dengan kekuatanku, maka akan ada yang menganggunya."

"Cronos maksudmu?"

Si raven mengangguka kepalanya.

"Kau bahkan lebih kuat dari dia!" Lay menepuk pundak Tao dan menatap mata dengan inti berwarna hitam itu dalam. "Kau sudah bertemu denganku. Asklepios. Meskipun aku tak bisa menyembuhkanmu, aku bisa membantumu."

Tao terkekeh kecil. "Maka dari itu aku minta bantuanmu, Lay Ge. Kalau aku sakit, kau mau kan, mengobatiku? Mengurangi rasa sakitku."

Tao mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Lay tersenyum geli dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, yah?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya untuk menempelkan tulisan happy birthday pada dinding. Dia lebih memilih menatap Suho yang berucap, tapi masih menggerakan tangannya memasang balon-balon di sudut ruangan.

"Hn?"

Kali ini Suho menoleh dan tersenyum malaikat. "Tao. Kau sangat mencintainya, yah?"

Ada senyum tampan terlukis di wajah tampan Sehun yang tubuhnya saat itu masih terbalut kemeja sekolah. "Kau tau? Kami bertemu secara mengejutkan. Aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya langsung menciumnya. Di saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu di sini—" dia menunjuk dada kirinya, "—berdegup lebih kencang. Rasanya begitu manis. Sampai-sampai aku seperti gila. Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku tak pernah mau menunjukan aura Exost ku pada Kris dan Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar menyembunyikan identitas ku sebagai Exost." Sehun tersenyum kecil menjelajahi ingatannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao. "Melihatnya diserang Exost waktu itu, aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka identitas ku."

**Tuk… tuk…**

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Di sana ada sesosok burung merpati yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca apartement Suho dengan paruhnya. Dengan kening berkerut, dia membuka jendelanya. Burung merpati itu masuk dan langsung berubah menjadi sosok wanita cantik dengan mengenakan Hanbok berwarna biru tua.

"Eh?" Suho memekik kaget.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil pada Sehun dan Suho yang menatap ke arahnya tercengang. Siluman burung merpati, eh?

"Aku Hwang Miyoung. Chanyeol menyuruhku ke sini untuk menemui Tao."

Masih dengan mulut yang mengangan dan menatap heran, Suho menunjuk ke arah ruang tengah. Miyoung tersenyum lagi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang tak beralas kaki. Jalannya sangat lembut bagaikan bulu burung hantu yang jatuh.

"Tao!"

Keanggunan Miyoung hancur sudah saat suara pekikannya menggema.

Tao dan Lay menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok cantik yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Miyoung?"

"Tao! Kris menyuruhku mencari mu. Apa yang harus katakan ketika kembali?"

"Huh?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau tau? Kris benar-enar mengkhawatirkan mu. Dia duduk dengan gelisah. Mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah layaknya petugas keamanan sekolah. Kau harus liat ekspresinya saat itu!"

"Ohk?"

Tao tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Miyoung. Dia hanya menangkap kalimat, 'Kris mengkhawatirkannya **sangat**'.

Miyoung mendecak. Menepuk pelan kedua pipi tembam Tao yang terasa hangat ketika bersentuhan kulit putihnya yang dingin. "Kau itu, apa yang harus ku katakan nanti pada Kris?"

"Eum, bagaimana kalau kau hanya bilang kau tidak menemukannya?"

Miyoung menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu?

Dengan senyum lebarnya, Miyoung menoleh ke arah Lay. "Ah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

.

..

…

Kris mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari kebunnya. Bunga mawar itu masih kuncup dan batangnya dingin. Tidak heran jika ini adalah musim dingin. Ini sudah bunga mawar kelima dia petik. Sebelumnya, dia tak akan tega untuk merusak bunga-bunga cantik itu.

"Kris!" pekikan suara wanita menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Kris menatap penuh harap ke arah Miyoung yang berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ah, cuaca cukup dingin malam ini. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Kris yang memiliki element api.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah, cuaca dingin sekali. Aku tidak menemukannya!" Miyoung menggosokan kedua tangannya.

Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah tampan Kris. Padahal dia sangat berharap, perempuan cantik di hadapannya ini mampu memberikannya sedikit cahaya harapan.

"Cuaca dingin sekali. Hujan salju sepertinya akan turun dengan deras. Aku khawatir pada Tao. bagaimana jika dia dibiarkan dengan pakaian tipis… atau malah telanjang bulat di ruangan terbuka?"

Bagus sekali Hang Miyoung. Kau membuat Kris tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengutuk cuaca malam ini. Ah, bibir mungilnya juga mengutuk ke dua kakak-kakak tirinya tercinta, karena dimalam yang dingin ini dia disuruh membelikan bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hell! Badannya terlalu lelah karena harus berdiri seharian penuh di dekat kompor untuk memasak pesanan para pelanggan 'tercinta'.

BRUK!

"Ah!"

Tubuh mungilnya yang membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan jatuh ke dinginnya aspal yang tertumpuk salju. Dia meringis sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Belanjaanku!"

"Maaf," ucap seseorang.

Orang itu berjongkok di dekat Kyungsoo dan membantunya memungut belanjaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kurang hati-hati," kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merangkak untuk mengambil seplastik bawang putih yang keluar dari plastic belanjaan.

"Aish! Telur-telurku pecah." Kyungsoo mengangkat plastik telur yang ertutup rapat. Isinya memang sudah pecah. Hanya ada beberapa yang tetap utuh.

"Biar ku ganti."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkan tatapannya pada sosok orang yang menabraknya. Oh, dia seperti kenal dengan orang itu. Mata yang tajam, bibir yang penuh, ah… benar! Kyungsoo pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau menabrak ku, Tuan," suara Kyungsoo mencicit.

"Ya?"

"Kau yang dulu pernah menabrak ku juga." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Dia berdiri dari acara pungut-memungut-barang-belanjaan-yang-terjatuh. Laki-laki yang menabraknya ikut berdiri dan masih setia berada di tempatnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Maaf."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang ternyata memiliki kulit lebih gelap dari orang Korea. Ah, untuk pertama kalinya mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat wajah orang ini dengan keseluruhan. Rambut hitam, kulit sawo**(terlalu)**matang-_-"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Yasudalah kalau begitu. Aku permisi." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya. Tersenyum kecil saat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan pria itu.

Punggungnya semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandang pria berkulit tan—Kai.

"Seorang Exost? Menarik."

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti. Kemarin tanggal 5 November dan sekarang sudah tanggal 6 November. Kalian tau apa maksudnya?—ya, ulang tahun pemuda Wu. Sekarang pria itu sudah benar-benar genap Sembilan belas tahun.

Kris menghela nafasnya secara kasar sudah berulang kali. Dia tak peduli tentang kalimat, 'jika sering menghela nafas, kau mengurangi kebahagiaanmu'. Dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kris Wu mengkhawatirkan seseorang setelah enam tahun dia tak memiliki yang namanya lagi berbagai perasaan selain marah yang dia pendam. Dia meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat, berharap 'penculik' Tao memberikan informasi terbaru. Kris berani menjamin, sampai Tao sudah dia tidak dalam keadaan hidup, maka dia akan menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya.

Cklek

Mata memincing pada sosok tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok Park Chanyeol yang datang dalam keadaan rapih dengan seragam sekolah lengkap. Pemuda Park itu tanpa izin membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur milik Kris.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Apa kau masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan itu, saat ada orang yang tengah diculik?"

Chanyeol nyaris saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, Man! Kris benar-benar terjebak dalam perangkap Miyoung dan lainnya. Chanyeol tak pernah berfikir Kris akan sekacau sekarang. Rambut yang berantakan, kantung mata yang tercetak jelas di bawah matanya.

"Oh, aku mendapat e-mail. Kau harus datang saat pulang sekolah ke Golden High Apartement. Tak bisa lebih dan tak bisa kurang. Kau harus datang jam segitu. Jika datang sekarang, mungkin Tao juga akan mati saat ini juga."

"A— apa?"

"Sudahlah Kris Wu," Chanyeol menghampiri Kris dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tao akan baik-baik saja, kok."

.

..

…

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mau tidak mau harus meutup café mereka. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut Suho yang tengah mempersiapkan pesta kecil itu sendirian.

"Lay dan Tao sedang membuat kue di dapur. Ada yang ingin membantuku atau membantu mereka?"

"Eum, sebaiknya Luhan membantu Suho. Bukankah kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menggerakan benda? Ku rasa, itu akan sangt membatumu," ucap Xiumin. Dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo lebih baik membantu Lay dan Tao di dapur. Bukankah kau pandai memasak, Kyung?"

"Lalu tugasmu, Xiu?" tanya Luhan dingin.

Xiumin membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan kaki kirinya dinaikan ke atas kaki kanan. "Aku? Aku mengawasi kerja kalian," jawabnya santai.

…lalu setelahnya, ada sebuah gelas plastic mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Xiumin.

…

Mungkin benar Lay adalah calon istri yang baik untuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Lihatlah bagaimana dengan tangan-tangan lentiknya, Lay mengaduk adonan kue, menuangkan coklat cair, menaruh buah-buah cherry di atas kue menjadi topping kue ulang tahun itu. dan…VOILA! Tao lebih memilih kue buatan Lay daripada kue di toko yang entah sudah berapa lama kue-kue itu dipajang.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Lay dan Tao sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Di sana ada Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah mereka. Lay meletakan blackforest itu ke atas wadah yang sudah ia hias dengan white cream dan beberapa potong strawberry.

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan. Mengandalkan satu ekor panda, malah menghabiskan stok cherry ku," dengus Lay.

Tao menghentikan tangannya yang akan mencomot satu cherry lagi. "Aku tidak memakannya. Hanya mencicipinya manis atau tidak," jawabnya tidak bersalah.

Lay berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan memerikan satu apron lagi untuk pemuda manis bermata besar itu. "Apakah perlu sampai lima belas buah?" Lay membantu Kyungsoo memakai apronnya.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

Tao menyengir lebar dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Lay dan Kyungsoo.

"Membuat ginger bread untuk Kris? Ku rasa, itu ide yang bagus," usul Kyungsoo.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, dia melirik Tao yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Menyembunyikan kue itu di kamarmu sampai Kris datang Tao. Kau bisa keluar saat kami sudah memberimu isyarat."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengangkat kue itu dengan hati-hati. "Apa aku perlu membawa lilin dan keluar dengan wajah sumringah sambill menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun, Naga Bodoh?" dengus Tao. Ergh, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Lay mengambil tepung terigu yang masih baru dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memecahkan telur.

Tao tersenyum kecil dan membawa blackforest itu ke dalam kamarnya. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa bersantai. Pasti ada yang membantu Suho. Kyungsoo pastinya tidak akan sendiri. Ada Luhan dan Xiumin pasti ikut.

"Bukankah Sehun menyuruh kalian datang pukul setengah tiga? Ini masih jam dua belas."

"Anggap saja untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan bantuan kecil," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari kocokan telur yang menjadi urusannya.

…

Kris duduk dengan gelisah selama jam pelajaran. Setiap lima menit sekali dia melirik jam tangannya dan berharap bel pulang sekolah akan segera dibunyikan. Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya. Bukankah Kris terlalu bertingkah berlebihan untuk orag yang dianggapnya 'kurang penting'?

"Tenanglah Wu. Tao pasti akan—"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Park! Bagaimana bi—"

"Seharusnya aku yang khawatir, bukan? Bukankah kau menganggap Tao itu tidak penting? Tapi ka terlalu bertingkah berlebihan." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Apa jangan-jangan—" Chanyeol memajukan ajahnya dan menyengir lebar. "ada sesuatu rasa Kris Wu?"Chanyeol menekan-nekan dada Kris dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia bisa merasakan jantung seorang Kris Wu berdetak dengan cepat.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?!"

Chanyeol hanya terkikik kecil karena ada Miss. Jang di depan sana yang tengah menjelaskan tentang sejarah Korea. Dia benci ini. Dia benci ketika mendengarkan dongeng siang yang membuat mu terkantuk-kantuk.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak merasa khawatir, hum?"

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya kedagu. Memasang wajah sesedih mungkin. "Tentu saja aku sedih, Maron! Aku membayangkan, pasti dia tengah bersedih dan ketakutan."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, Mister Wu?" Miss. Jang memincingkan matanya. Dia tak suka jika ada orang yang menganggu pelajarannya— yah, meskipun itu seorang pangeran sekolah sekalipun.

"Aku pusing. Boleh aku ke ruang kesehatan?"

Miss Jang menyipitkan matanya. Wajah Kris sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang sakit. Malah pria itu memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Hah~" Miss. Jang menghela nafasnya. Dia tau tak akan berguna juga mencegah anak itu. "Silahkan."

Kris membungkukan sedikit badannya dan berjalan keluar dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Chanyeol yang tertinggal di belakangnya mengerjapkan matanya. Terkesan kikuk.

"Heh, Park Chanyeol, hey, hey~"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia mendapati Jiyeon yang tengah mencolek-colek pundaknya dengan pulpen berbulu pink. "Ya?"

"Memangnya Kris bisa sakit, yah?"

…

Kris tidak pergi ke ruang kesehatan seperti katanya. Dia melewati begitu saja ruangan itu dan terus berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya ketika ingin menyendiri. Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dia akan membuka pintu besi.

"Kau bertemu Exost tadi malam? Siapa?"

Kris semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di sana. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu suka menguping. Hanya saja, ketika tau itu suara Kyuhyun, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Aku tidak tau. Tadinya, aku ingin memberitahumu di rumah. Hanya saja, kau sudah tidur dan pagi ini, kau datag terlambat bersama Minho hyeong."

Kris membuka sedikit pintu itu dan mengintip dengan siapa Kyuhyun berbicara. Dia hanya mendapati Kyuhyun berbicara dengan seseorang berjubah hitam dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya. Mengamati orang berjubah, Kris pernah mengenal pedang itu. pedang yang digunakan untuk menyerangnya tempo hari.

"Uh!" dia meremas dadanya dan mendudukan dirinya di anak tangga. Memperhatikan sekeliling, semuanya berkabut. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kabut putih. "Sial!" umpatnya.

**BRAK!**

"Urgh!"

Dia merasakan punggungnya dibenturkan dengan keras ke tembok. Sialnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun di kabut ini.

"Kau mencoba menguping Wu?"

DEG!

Suara Kyuhyun!

Sebuah pedang menghunus ke arahnya. Hanya berhenti di depannya, tak sampai mengenai wajahnya atau anggota lainnya. Kris memicing menatap pedang itu. pedang yang dimiliki orang berjubah hitam tadi.

"Argh!"

Kali ini sebuah tangan mencekiknya. Wajah orang itu lama-lama semakin keihatan seiring kabut yang menghilang di sekelilingnya. Samar-samar dia mengetahui ini ada di atas gedung dan sepoian angin mengenai wajahnya.

"Uh, penganggu," umpat Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan asal tubuh Kris.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain. Di sana ada Sehun yang berdiri dengan dua pusaran angin puyuh di sisinya. Rambut pria tampan itu bergoyang karena angin.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Tidak akan bagus jika kau berlama-lama di sini," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Kai mundur satu langkah dan— CRASH!

Sebuah pisau angin merobek bagian lengan jubahnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah menyiapkan pisau angin lainnya di tangannya. Dia seperti menantang Kai.

"Mau kabur, yah?" tanya Sehun datar.

Tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam pusaran anginnya. Tak dapat melukai kulit putih susu miliknya. "Viento pared," ucapnya tenang.

Tak lama, ada dua dinding angin yang mengelilingi Kai. Kai menancapkan pedangnya dan berusaha menahan agar tudung jubahnya tidak terlepas. Sialnya, dia seperti berada di dalam pusaran angin.

Sehun melangkah pelan ke arah Kris yang kini mencoba berdiri dengan payah. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Kris berdiri. Kris memperhatikannya dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan itu. Dia benci terlihat lemar. Semantara Sehun, dia hanya menatap tangannya yang tadi dihempaskan dengan senyum getir. Dia kan hanya bermaksud baik.

"Kalian ini anak nakal, yah?" Kyuhyun mendecih tak suka pada kedua orang adik kelasnya.

Sehun mengatupkan tangannya, "palas eólicas" dan membuka tangannya; memunculkan beberapa pisaua angin yang kini dia arahkan pada seseorang di dalam dinding angin ciptaannya.

Kyuhyun nampak berwajah datar dan sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai, ketika melihat siluet hitam yang keluar dari dinding itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Selama ini, tidak ada satupun yang bisa keluar dari dinding anginnya. Bagaimana bisa orang itu keluar dari sana? Yah, walaupun sudah dalam keadaan jubah compang-camping, akibat pisau angin Sehun.

"Mu— mustahil…"

"Bola de fuego!"

Kris langsung melemparkan bola api ke arah Kyuhyun. Sehun melirik Kris yang nafasnya memburu. Tidak, ini tidak bagus. Dia butuh Chanyeol atau Tao sekarang juga.

"Pergilah Kai," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

Kai mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dihadapi oleh dua Exost sekaligus.

"Ah, aku nyaris saja bisa membunuh seorang Hefaistos yang angkuh. Raja dari dunia bawah?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku kalah kuat dari seorang Anemoi yang menerbangkan semua kabut… kematianku."

Kyuhyun melompat beberapa lompatan ke belakang; mendekati pintu besi dan menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya, persiapkan diri kalian untuk menerima kekalahan."

…

"Hosh, hosh…"

Tao meremas erat kaos biru yang dikenakannya. Nafasnya benar-benar memburu dan keringat dingin perlahan-lahan mulai keluar.

"Tao, kau tidur?" di sana suara Suho terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Tao meraup banyak-banyak udara yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang di sekelilingnya. "Hyeong… hyeong…"

Suho mengerenyitkan keningnya. Apa pemuda panda itu tidur? Dia melirik jam tangan ber-merk Patek Phillippe miliknya yang tersemat manis di lengan kanannya. "Tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah akan pulang dan sepertinya, kita harus bersiap-siap."

Masih tak ada jawaban, Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Tao berulang-ulang. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.. Entah mengapa, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Ada apa? Apa dia ketiduran?" Xiumin datang dengan sebuah apel yang sudah habis beberapa gigitan.

"Tak ad—"

**PRANG!**

Ada bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh dan pecah di dalam sana. Suho buru-buru mencari kunci cadangan di laci meja depan kamar Tao.

"Suho? Kenapa kau sepanik itu?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, Min!"

.

..

…

Rencana awalnya adalah, membuat ruangan apartement gelap dan semuanya bersembunyi ketika Kris datang; lalu Tao datang keluar dari kamar sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang menyala; membuat Kris mati lemas di hadapannya.

Tapi yah, rencana hanya rencana saja. Semuanya kini hanya duduk terdiam di ruang tamu dengan terdiam. Lampu tak dinyalakan. Hanya mengandalkan jendela yang dubuka setengahnya. Luhan duduk dengan wajah lesu sambil memeluk balon berwarna merah muda. Kyungsoo menatap miris kue buatannya dengan Lay yang hanya dimakan oleh Xiumin dan Sehun.

"Kau marah pada kami, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol pelan— hati-hati.

Kris yang duduk menyandar pada sandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam, kini membuka matanya. Menatap satu-persatu tampang lesu manusia-manusia yang ada di sana— mungkin Xiumin dan Sehun tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Awalnya aku ingin membakar habis tempat ini—" dia menegakan tubuhnya dan tersenyum samar. "Tapi… kondisi Tao yang seperti itu, yah—" dia menggedikan bahunya. "— bagaimana aku bisa marah? Kalian semua memasang wajah seperti itu—" dia melirik Xiumin dan Sehun yang sedang memperebutkan kue terakhir, "— tidak semuanya, sih. Tapi, terima kasih. Kalian berhasil membuatku tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan baik."

Bukan senyum terima kasih yang dia berikan, malah senyum miris.

.

Tao duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan datar menatap kue blackforest buatan Lay yang masih ada di atas meja kecil di depan ranjangnya. Bukankah dia menghancurkan semuanya? Menghancurkan kejutan besar untuk Kris? Sekarang dia tidak punya wajah untuk menemui mereka semua.

"Keluarlah dan buatlah kejutan untuk mereka semua. Tidak hanya untuk Kris."

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Di sana ada Miyoung yang tengah bersandar pada jendela. Wajah cantiknya benar-benar indah saat warna senja mengenainya. Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bukankah Miyoung terlihat seperti malaikat?

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi Kris. Tapi saat aku mengintip dari jendela kamarmu, semuanya mengerubungimu. Aku langsung mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dan hanya Suho yang sadar. Dia membuka jendela dan aku angsung bersembunyi. Kris saking khawatir padamu, tidak menyadari keberadaan ku."

Miyoung berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil dua gelang yang tergeletak di sana. "Yang mana untuk Kris?" Miyoung mengangkat dua gelang itu dengan alis terangkat satu. "Hitam?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Miyoung tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah kue dan menyalakan api dari korek yang terletak tak jauh dari kue blackforest itu. Sudah ada beberapa lilin kecil di atas kue itu. Siapa yang memasangnya?

Miyoung tersenyum lebar saat semua lilin-lilin kecil itu menyala. Tao heran apa yang dilakukan gadis pecinta Korea itu.

"Tidak semuanya berantakan, Panda. Keluarlah dan buat kejutan kecil untuk mereka."

Miyoung membantu Tao berdiri dan memberikan kuenya pada Tao. Tao yang bingung akan maksud Miyoung menuruti saja. "Keluar sana!"

Miyoung membuka pintu dan mendorong Tao keluar. Tao tergagap saat Miyoung hanya di dalam kamar dan kembali menutup pintu, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di depan kamar dengan wajah bingung sambil memegang kue. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tao hanya melihat banyak orang di ruang tengah dengan wajah sedih. Oh, pasti itu karena pesta yang gagal, 'kan?

"K… Kris…" panggilnya gugup.

Padahal suaranya sangat kecil. Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arahnya? Padahal suaranya kecil sekali. Sepert suara tikus terjepit.

"S… selamat ulang… tahun…" dia mencicit ketika dia menoleh ke arah Kris yang melihatnya datar— dingin lebih tepat.

Kris berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan ke arah Tao yang tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Apa yang terjadi dengan bocah manis itu? kenapa sepertinya dia gugup sekali?

"Kris," Tao mengangkat kuenya dan tersenyum gugup. "Selamat ul—"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba saja Kris memeluk Tao dan membiarkan kue d tangan Tao jatuh begitu saja. Lay tersenyum miris. Susah payah dia membuat itu. Sementara itu, Sehun dan Xiumin menatap malang nasib kue yang nampaknya lezat kini sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Bodoh!"

"Kris?"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang mengulum senyum— terkecuali Sehun yang menatap tidak suka. Chanyeol buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, Kyungsoo camera digitalnya dan Suho handycam nya. Seketika, mereka kembali bersemangat. Lay terkikik kecil dan menayalan lampu. Membantu para pengabadi moments itu dengan pencahayaan.

Sehun menatap datar. Seketika moodnya buruk memikirkan kue-kue itu.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang berwajah dingin dan datar. Okay, dia tau. Sehun mencintai Tao, right?

"Jangan mengikuti ide gila mereka yang membuat ku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik, Bodoh!" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Tao yang kesusahan bernafas. "Aku medengarmu diculik dari Chanyeol dan seketika aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik," Kris melirik Miyoung yang mengintip dari celah pintu. "Apalagi Miyoung dan Tuan Kang . Aku membenci mereka."

Tao menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan kanan ke arahnya. Dia punya utang cerita padanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Kenapa maaf yang keluar?

Tao meremas kemeja sekolah Kris. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kris. "Aku melihatmu berkelahi di sekolah dengan orang berjubah dan ada seorang lagi di sana. Aku tidak tau dia siapa. Semua berkabut dan Sehun datang dengan anginnya. Menolongmu menyingkirkan kabut itu, Kris. Seketika dadaku sesak. Jantung ku seperti ada meremasnya. Lalu semuanya buram."

Kris tau Tao menangis senyap di pelukannya. 'Laki-laki itu Kyuhyun, Tao.' andai Kris bisa mengatakan itu. Tapi bukankah itu semakin memperburuk keadaan Tao saja?

"Maafkan aku yang tidak kuat untuk menahan sakit itu, yah? Maafkan aku menghancurkan semuanya."

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Kris mencium pucuk kepala Tao lembut. "Keadaan mau menyelamatkan semuanya. Rencana awalnya adalah, saat aku menginjakan kaki di dalam apartement ini, aku akan langsung menyelamatkanmu dan membakar tempat ini. Rencana hanya rencana, bukan?"

Tao tersenyum kecil. Hanya dia yang bisa merasakan. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya ketika wajah manisnya memerah. Dia tau tadi Kris mencium puncak kepalanya.

…

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kris. Dia baru saja menidurkan Tao yang nampak kelelahan dengan pesta mendadak yang seharusnya gagal, malah menjadi pesta mendadak. Katanya sih, sayang sekali kalau hanya dirayakan dengan kemesraan Kris dan Tao.

Chanyeol melirik pergelangan tangan kiri Kris yang ada sebuah gelang berwarna hitam; dari Tao. Kris nampak sibuk dengan ponsel Chanyeol yang mengambil foto-foto dirinya dan Tao.

"Apa susahnya menyatakan cinta, Kris?" Chanyeol mengambil kue coklat yang dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang.

"Cinta? Buat apa? Siapa yang cinta?" jawab Kris datar.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Saat semua sudah tau, kau masih bersikap seperti ini, Kris? Astaga!" Chanyeol ingin sekali memakan bulat-bulat kepala Kris dan memuntahkannya kembali dengan wajah yang memiliki ekspresi.

"Kalau begini, aku lebih setuju Tao dengan Sehun. Atau lebih baik, Kyuhyun saja?" Chanyeol kembali mencomot roti coklat. Melirik Kris yang menatapnya datar.

"Sampai dia dengan Kyuhyun, orang pertama yang aku bakar adalah kau Park Chanyeol. Kau orang yang memberikan restu padanya."

Chanyeol bersidekap. "Daripada denganmu; Dia akan semakin menderita. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit, apa yang bisa kalu lakukan selain memarahinya."

"Siapa yang ingin ebrpacaran dengannya, sih?" Kris melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia di tempatnya. Belakangan ini, Kris gampang sekali digoda.

.

"Lu, kenapa kau memperhatikan pria rakus itu terus?" Xiumin menunjukan foto hasil bidikan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang sedang menonton televise mengalihkan fokusnya pada camera digital itu. Ah, dia tertangkap basah.

"Kyung, kenapa kau malah mengambil fotoku, sih?" keluh Luhan.

Kyungsoo menjawab santai, "aku mengambil semua gambar orang-orang di sana. hanya saja, aku tertarik melihatmu yang satu-satunya tidak fokus pada Kris dan Tao. Kau malah memperhatikan Sehun itu."

Luhan meletakan camer itu dan mengambil keripiki kentang dari tangan Xiumin.

"Aku berpikir, Sehun cemburu pada Kris tadi."

Tak ada jawaban. Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin yang fokus pada televisi.

**"…****dan lagu selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh CHEN!"**

"Tidak Tuhan. Jangan lagi,"

"CHENNNN!"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

***Tau banget ini OOS-_-" chap depan, bakal dijamin seru. Mengganti kejelekan chap ini T^T aduh, mianhae, mianhae hajima(?) Yang bilang chap ini pendek, lapangan kosong, loh *huhaaa~* pokoknya, maafin kalau cerita ini ngaco T..T sengaco-ngaconya, mind to review? ._.**

**Oh, iya. Ming kehilangan kontak BBM. Invite, yo : 7ECB33AB *promosi***

**Thankyou~ wo ai nimen~ ^^!**

…

Bocoran chaps 8 : ChanBaek bakal ketemu, HunHan bakal ada moment, ChenMin bakal ketemu, and… KRISTAO bakal menggila! Oh yeah! **٩****(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)****۶ ****Gak lupa sama Kyuhyun yang bakal gangguin Tao, ada KaiBaekTaemin juga, loh~ Ah, Tao Taemin sepertinya akan ketemu *senyum horror***

**Mind to review?**


End file.
